


From Dawn to Darkness

by Mabwee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Astrals are dicks, Battle Scenes, Daemons, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Gore, Old Eos, Slow Burn, Solheim (Final Fantasy XV), Somnus isn't a dick, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), The Sage is a Magick Nerd, some yearning on Gilgamesh's part, the Order of Lucis is cultish tbh, this will all end horribly according to canon, young!Ardyn is a good boy if a bit mischievous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabwee/pseuds/Mabwee
Summary: This story follows a young Ardyn, Somnus, Gilgamesh and original characters as they live in the fledgling Order of Lucis, a religious group tasked with safekeeping the Crystal until they can pass it on to the first of the Lucis Caelum name.The reluctant priestess, Celeste, committed her life to the Astrals and a higher purpose out of necessity but finds that having her younger sister join the priesthood brings complications she did not foresee. Celeste finds out that the very same “higher purpose” might have her sacrificing more than she can bear.Ardyn, dubbed Healer and Chosen One, is eager to help a people left in shambles in the wake of the Astral War. Fully committed to the Crystal and the Order even if he does not always agree with their ways, he goes out of his way to heal those afflicted with the Starscourge until the day he can take the journey required of him to ascend the throne. He and his retinue will face Astrals and their monumental trials with no idea what is in store at each turn.Ardyn's relationships are tested as he struggles with himself, the ways of the Astrals and the Order, and the choices he makes leading up to becoming the Accursed we see today.





	1. The Order of Lucis

**Author's Note:**

> **Prologue**
> 
> The Astral War plunged the world into a dark age. Where Solheim was previously held in authority across the land both as a military and technological superpower, their ways were spurned and their empire of influence crumbled. This thriving society replete with knowledge of magick and capable of technology advanced enough to power air ships and build sky scrapers turned its back on all its modern marvels, with many of its peoples actively tearing down buildings and burning the pages of any questionable materials. 
> 
> The people turned to religion for answers, desperate to rectify their ways in the eyes of the Astrals and terrified of angering them ever again. The Order of Lucis formed around a small few entrusted with the Crystal, a holy relic of power handed down by Bahamut himself. The Starscourge and daemons plague the land more intensely with every passing day, seemingly emanating from the site of the war, while the people of the once great Solheim wait for the Chosen One to finish his trials, take the throne and usher in a new era of light and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces the FFXV world of Eos two thousand years ago using only original characters. If you want to immediately know what the Ardyn scenes are going to be like, feel free to read ch.2 first, but this chapter lays down groundwork for how the Order of Lucis works.
> 
> Warning: I am not a writer. Nor am I a poet, so the beautiful poem I used in this chapter is Lilies by Sara Teasdale.

There was almost no reason to continue practice when Camille was nearly flawless. She always was a perfectionist, and Celeste knew better than anyone that her sister had remarkable spiritual acuity that only grew stronger over the years along with her unwavering faith in the Astrals. Normally, the minimum age for someone to earn their white priestly cloth was eighteen, but it was offered to Camille a year early because of her potential.

For now, however, the young novice practiced for her initiation ceremony. She could not be more excited to join her older sister in the ranks of the Order of Lucis as a guardian of light, what they called Devoted. She walked gracefully down the sandstone brick path in the gardens. Celeste, as a high ranking priestess, acted as her official guide in the light and decided to give a final run through of the motions outdoors on such a lovely day. The climate of Keycatrich and the region surrounding the city was warm almost all year round with especially hot summers, but on this summer day there was a cool breeze that cut through the heat nicely. 

“Pretend the altar is right here,” Celeste motioned to the space in front of her, “And I’ll play the part of Elder Micah. Hold on,” she coughed theatrically and continued in a low, gravelly voice, “Come forth, my child. Don’t keep an old man waiting.” Camille reflexively giggled, breaking her solemn procession.

“Celeste,” Camille whined her sister’s name, drawing it out to an absurd length. “Please don’t, someone will hear you.” 

Celeste was known for being a little less than respectful at times of their holy positions and to authority figures in general. It worried her little sister, but they were well out of earshot of anyone. Nobody was in this stretch of the gardens at the moment and the nearest people they could hear were glaives doing their drills. The echoing sounds of clanging metal carried in the distance from the training grounds. 

“Let me try that again, from the start.” 

Celeste sighed. This was supposed to be a quick review, but Camille kept insisting on doing it over and over again. The older sister reminded herself to stop goofing around and wrap things up before Camille got a heat stroke in that potato bag of a robe she wore, cool breeze or not. There were official priest and priestess garbs that included white versions of the Arch Devoted and Elder black layered robes, capes and a headdress fashioned from square cloth that covered the top half of their faces and stayed put with delicate gold chains like a halo around their heads, but those were only ever worn in public outside the temple walls. Those inducted into the Order were allowed a collection of wraps and sleek robes to wear every day on the grounds, all in white, with no real restrictions as long as they weren’t walking around bare naked. 

Novices like Camille wore a drab, thick brown robe, plain and unadorned except with a rope as a belt. It unfortunately only came in one style, long and with long sleeves. Camille had to keep rolling them up to her elbows but her robe was a size too large and they kept loosening free around her thin arms. It made her look even smaller and daintier than she already was. 

Celeste reclined on the stone edge of the central fountain in a sleeveless, backless dress that tied behind her neck. At her waist was braided cloth that made up the top hem of her skirt which was made of the same light material and draped down to her ankles with a single side slit up to her mid-thigh, just enough to reveal a thick golden cuff with deeply carved embellishments that matched the cuffs on her upper arms. They were a mark of her rank and usually the only decorative items she bothered wearing even though she had pierced ears and it was rather fashionable to wear gold bangles and necklaces among priests and priestesses alike. She did, however, like hair accessories and today she wore a large, gold hairpin shaped like a bundle of feathers that curved over her right ear.

“Honestly, you don’t have to redo _walking_. You’ve been doing that for most of your life, and you do it pretty well. We’ll start at the altar. Come, come,” she had to coax her sister closer. “The Elder will say your full name, and you will kneel. Good. Then he will ask if you wish to proceed, to which you will reply...?”

 _“My name is my bond, my body is my offering, my soul is my exchange_ ,” the teen spoke in a foreign tongue, heavy and ancient. Esper, it was called. Finishing the chant three times, she continued in common tongue, “I offer all that I am in the name of the Astrals and the light they have shined upon us.” 

“Perfect pronunciation,” Celeste swallowed dryly. She was never did like that opening line. “The Elders will evoke the Astrals by name, yada yada yada, you will stand. Shh, this is the important part,” she cut off Camille before she could whine about the way she played the role as Elder. “You will be offered the sacred scroll,” Celeste reverently handed her a leaf, “and the bells will toll. The Elders will step aside and you will take your place.”

Celeste stepped away and watched Camille stand seriously at the invisible altar, facing an imaginary crowd and holding the leaf as humbly as if it really was the holy text itself. By now she had it all memorized, as she should, so she went ahead and chanted again in the sacred tongue of the Astrals. Celeste zoned out and combed her fingers through the dark waves of her hair. She habitually kept it over her left shoulder when it was loose so it wouldn’t warm her neck and back on warm days. At one point before they joined the Order she sheared her hair quite short, and since then it grew only long enough to cover her shoulder blades while Camille’s hair was even longer than her own, reaching past her waist. Her younger sister usually kept it pleated in one long, thick braid down her back with a few stray, wavy strands that wisped around her face. 

Celeste was lost in thought about the days leading up to their life here when she heard the closing words of the chant and snapped back to attention.

“Perfect again, now let’s take a break.” 

“But we haven’t even gone over the—”

“Now, now, I can’t have my one and only favorite novice go swooning in the heat,” she said as she noticed a fine shimmer of sweat on her sister’s brow. “We’ll move to the library to continue. It’s cooler in there.” Camille didn’t argue further. She had a rather obedient personality, which Celeste was grateful for while they were growing up together but now it only worried her. She was as fiercely protective of her younger sibling as a Zu with her brood.

The library was two floors tall, the second tallest building on premises only to the royal quarters, and it had a basement as well, though it was off limits to even the Devoted. Celeste led her sister through the main floor past other members of the Order milling about over foreign, ornately patterned rugs and to an empty study for privacy. An emerald stained floor rug in a similar pattern covered most of this small corner room and light poured in through the clear glass of tall, narrow windows spaced across the outer wall with colorful tapestries hanging in between. Unlit oil lamps hung on the wall opposite the windows and a fat unlit candle sat upon a desk adjacent where a book had also been left forgotten, probably from the lonely single bookcase nearby. There was a wooden round table and chairs in the middle of the room where Camille sat while Celeste opened one of the windows to let in the pleasant breeze. She took a moment to look over her sister. 

Like herself, Camille had long, dark hair that rolled down her back in waves. She also had almost the same marine blue eyes as her sister, although Celeste’s were a bit deeper in hue and almost looked violet in certain lighting. Camille’s mouth was more petite but both sisters had the same pronounced Cupid’s bow shape to their full lips. That was where the similarities stopped. Where Celeste’s raven brows were full and commanding, Camille’s were naturally thin and delicate. Where Celeste had strong, high cheekbones, Camille’s visage was soft and gentle. If looking upon Celeste called forth the image of a fierce warrior, Camille was a proper porcelain doll with smooth, clear skin that was just a touch lighter than her sister’s sun-kissed tan. Every feature that Celeste had, Camille had heightened in soft elegance and quiet grace. 

Camille addressed her older sister, “Well, then? Should we continue?”

“In a minute. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about all of this,” Celeste joined her at the table.

“You mean my training?” 

“More than that. Your training, officially joining, living here, all of it,” Celeste began apprehensively. When they arrived here, Camille was still just a child of eight years and although neither of them had anywhere else to go, it was her older sister’s decision to make their way into the Order. At thirteen, Celeste was the youngest novice ever accepted, an exception that was made by the Elders thanks to her desperate insistence at the time, with Camille allowed residence as long as she promised to become a novice when she was of age, as well. It was in novice training that she exceeded everyone’s expectations, including Celeste’s. 

“Is this really what you want?”

Confusion flickered over Camille’s sweet face momentarily. “Of course it is. It is our rightful place at the right hand of the Astrals for the sake of the Crystal’s safekeeping.” She said this without skipping a beat. A textbook answer but in all sincerity. 

“I know it is, but that’s not really what I’m asking,” Celeste reached over the table and gently held Camille’s hands. “Once you go through with this, there isn’t much wiggle room to get out, do you understand? And if there is any doubt about it, any at all, you can tell me and we’ll figure something out. Alright?”

“What are you suggesting?” Even at seventeen, Camille’s lips puckered the same way they did when she pouted as a child. “I don’t understand, isn’t this what we wanted? Isn’t this what you wanted me to do? To fit in so we can be safe and…and have a purpose?” The veil of confusion returned.

“That’s not the same thing as...let me ask it another way. Camille, what do you think about living here in service of the Astrals for the rest of your life?” 

“Well,” Camille took a short moment to consider her answer, “Everyone is kind to me here. I have friends and the Elders look after us. We’re provided everything we need and in return we help pave the way for a new world. I think this is where I belong. In service with you,” she added with a proud little smile. Celeste smiled sadly in return. She knew that she better ask this now while they were alone.

“Are you willing to sacrifice everything in order to stay? Would you lay down your life for the Gods if that was deemed your purpose?” Celeste’s tone was hushed and serious, her face seeming to take on shadows that weren’t there before. Just as Camille opened her mouth with an adamant look on her face, Celeste added, “This is not a test. I am not asking as your superior. I’m asking as your sister. I won’t tell anyone else what you tell me here and now. Is this what you are willing to do?” 

Camille slowly nodded her head. “Yes. I’m ready to be a full-fledged priestess,” and in a reassuring way, she squeezed her sister’s hands back, “Just like you. This is what I want.”

Celeste ignored the pit of guilt in her stomach and let go of her sister’s hands, shaking away the darkness in her expression. “That’s all I needed to hear,” she continued with forced enthusiasm, “Alright, then, once more, from the top.”

They practiced the chant once more and went over the rest of the ceremonial details before lunch.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

That evening, after dinner and curfew for lights out, Celeste stole away back to the library in a white cloak too warm for the weather that she clutched closely to reduce its billowing. The night sky was filled with stars and a half moon that clearly lighted the way to the building. Guardsglaive were stationed for their night shifts, but she knew the way around them all too well. Staying away from the main paths, Celeste made her way to the northern back corner of the library and slipped inside through the window she left cracked open earlier. It was empty, as usual at this hour, with the only glaives being stationed at the entrance. She carefully removed an oil lamp from the wall and took a fire striker out from the desk’s drawer, using it to light the lamp. With it, she went down the hall to a staircase leading down in a spiral. 

The bottom landing was no bigger than a cramped closet space and a dark wood door with a heavy cast iron frame stood straight ahead. There was no doorknob, just a slab of cast iron with a keyhole. It was an intimidating looking lock but Celeste had a few years of practice. She set down her lamp and removed the pin from her hair, using the long needle end to poke around until a satisfying click echoed against the stone walls. From the inside she could lock the door and search in peace. 

The basement was musky and pitch dark save for the glow of her lamplight. There was always a chill here, which was why Celeste usually brought her cloak even on warm nights. There were no colorful banners or tapestries, no splendid rugs or finely polished furniture. A few steps in, she was met by two aisles between three lines of tall bookshelves that spanned down the room until a wide space opened up for a rectangular wooden table and chairs before more of the same bookshelves continued down the same aisles. This repeated for one more table and one more set of bookshelves. The shelves were full for the first few feet, and became more and more sparsely populated as they stretched down the room. Nothing but dust sat on the third stretch of shelves. Celeste would usually go down the familiar aisles, pick a few books and sit at the nearest table, but tonight she first went to check on the strange looking wall that she determined must be a door.

Instead of going straight forward to the books, she turned right and walked past them. Despite the large bookshelves and tables, this lower level was mostly empty. Her sandaled steps echoed in the wide strip of stone-paved space between the last aisle of books and the end of the room. She walked along the wall, following the grooves and bumps in the bricks with her fingers until they stopped and jutted out unevenly around what looked like a metal vault. 

Spanning from the floor to the ceiling and a couple arm spans wide, it was larger than any door she had ever seen; not that she’d ever seen one fashioned like this before. It had a perfectly smooth, silver surface that Celeste could see her blurred reflection in when she shined her light over it. Rivets lined the top and bottom edges and a perfectly round indentation in the middle of its metal expanse had engraved symbols evenly spaced around the edges with grooves leading from each symbol to the center where a smooth, circular disc protruded. It had a geometric elegance to it. Below the round design at waist level was a solid bar in the same metal material that spanned across the door, thick and protruding enough to be used as a narrow shelf. 

The problem was that there was no keyhole, no doorknob, nothing. Celeste had searched it inch by inch from top to bottom, both standing on a chair on her tip toes and kneeling on the ground to feel with her fingers for any hidden grooves or levers to no avail. There was no space to be seen or felt where the metal met the ceiling and the floor. Simply trying to push or pull it open it did nothing, nor did pushing or pulling the middle disc or touching any of the symbols make it yield. She even once tried to turn the disc like some sort of steering wheel on a grand ship. It did not budge. 

Celeste slipped a small piece of parchment paper she had folded within the braided hem of her skirt. She unfolded it and looked back and forth from the symbols to her parchment, making sure for what felt like the millionth time that she copied them down accurately before walking herself and her lamp light back to the bookshelves. The symbols were burned into her mind by now, mysterious as they were.

As far as she knew, the books were in no special order. It was as if someone haphazardly put them on the shelves just so they wouldn’t be on the floor, with no intention of going back for them again. Some nights she got off track, fascinated by certain engineering manuals with their illustrated designs, and other nights she almost fell asleep leafing through manuscripts of seemingly random machine parts. But she went through them all, anyway, in the hopes that one or more of these odd symbols would show up somewhere. 

Although there was no system for the books, Celeste went through them systematically. It was the only way to make sure she didn’t miss anything and that she put everything back the way it was, just in case someone would notice after all. She made her way to where she last left off and took out three thick books. She recognized one as a mathematics textbook, which looked promising. She had found odd symbols in those before, though none matched the ones on the door thus far.

It wasn’t that they did not receive an education within the temple walls that spurred Celeste to seek out forbidden knowledge. They did, indeed, have their own math books, but she quickly found that the ones here on the forbidden floor were much more advanced. At first she was baffled at why anyone would need to know more than what their basic education taught them, until she read her first mechanical engineering book and saw the same advanced formulas being used for building moving machinery, some of which she could only imagine since pages of several texts were torn out or partially burned beyond recognition. There were many texts here that seemed to have been salvaged from destruction.

What Celeste searched for was anything pertaining to the Astrals and their magick, but mostly, she searched for information on the Crystal. The sacred texts only said so much and so vaguely, yet members of the Order of Lucis were expected to be prepared to lay down their lives for it. The more she read down here, the more she realized that these books probably did not hold the answers to anything divine, but she had a feeling that there must be a secret path or something of importance hidden behind that wall. Why else would it be sealed away? 

She went through the mathematics book first. She saw familiar symbols and formulas. It seemed like this was just another version of another math book she read before and so she found herself skimming through it more quickly than usual. The only sound in the darkness was her rapid page turning. Boring. Celeste closed it a little too heavily and the slammed book echoed, making her jump unexpectedly in her seat. 

“Ugh, come on, Celeste,” she murmured to herself and pulled up the next book. 

This one had leather binding with ferns branded into the cover and it was titled ‘Flora and Fauna of Northern-Cleigne.’ She at first found it strange when she found books about plants down here since there was nothing seemingly blasphemous about them and concluded it probably wasn’t the texts themselves but the additional writing she often found around the illustrations and in the margins inside that were deemed unsavory. After all, every book in their collection upstairs was well cared for and no one was allowed to bend the pages let alone write in them _in ink_. Celeste surmised that these books were relegated to the forbidden floor for the sacrilegious act of defacing them since she once recognized a title in the library’s collection that was clearly a copy of one she found down here. It wasn’t as interesting a read without the writer’s comments, though. Like the other books with torn and scorched pages, Celeste expected that these were salvaged as-is.

There was little to no chance she would find the symbols she was searching for in this particular book, but she opened it up, anyway. The first page had the title printed on it and, as expected, she smiled at the tall, slender cursive of whoever wrote in several other books she’s been through, _“Otherwise known as the horrible no good swampy pit of mosquitoes and muck.”_

She flipped through the pages, only really paying attention where there was more written commentary. Some of the plant illustrations simply said things like _“Great for curry!!”_ in words that were enthusiastically circled and underlined while others seemed to be flagged by a written list of ingredients or instructions for making medicinal salves and potions. It seemed like the writer experimented quite a lot, especially with medicinal herbs and even other plants that were not usually used as such. On a page with an illustration of a water lily, the same elegant writing filled all the space surrounding it: 

_“If you have forgotten water lilies floating_  
_On a dark lake among mountains in the afternoon shade,_  
_If you have forgotten their wet, sleepy fragrance,_  
_Then you can return and not be afraid._

 _But if you remember, then turn away forever_  
_To the plains and the prairies where pools are far apart,_  
_There you will not come at dusk on closing water lilies,_  
_And the shadow of mountains will not fall on your heart."_

Celeste read the words wistfully a few times, wishing there was more, wishing she could see for herself the water lilies and the place where they grew wild. She wondered if the author’s trip to that region was as bad as their opening addition to the title suggested if they could still write something this beautiful about it. 

“Who _are_ you?” she mumbled to herself and traced over some of the words with her finger before moving on. She reached the end of the book with no other remarkable notes and put it aside with a resigned sigh. 

The third text she picked up was an engineering manual. She had read in the past one or two texts on general mechanical engineering, but her heart skipped a beat when she read the title of this one. ‘Esperitus Aeronautics’ was emblazoned in bold, round lettering on the navy blue cover with an illustration of a small, triangular airship in simple white outline and silver foil stars that were dotted around it. She had heard of airships before and in the furthest reaches of her memories she thought she remembered seeing them flying across the sky, though all her knowledge of them amounted to how they were vehemently decried as sacrilege by the Order of Lucis. Their teachings spoke of how the technological heights that Solheim reached approached the divine by perverse means until Ifrit could no longer abide their heresy. They warned in more subtle ways that if one of the Six could lash out as he did, any of them could. Fingers shaking, Celeste opened the book and slowly looked through the first few pages. 

She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it looked like any ordinary educational text. The title page and contents were, as all the others, in common tongue. After turning to the first chapter she realized that she was holding her breath and had to take a moment to release it and get back to breathing normally. She relaxed the tension that had crept into her limbs and shook away the thought of Ramuh smiting her with a bolt of lightning. She was not about to build airships, after all; she was just going read about them. She calmed herself down and turned another page only to gasp. 

_There were old Esper symbols._

Among the instructions and formulas she found strings of symbols and while none of them seemed to match exactly, they were in spherical shapes similar to the ones on the door and unlike any others she had come across so far. In her excitement, Celeste rushed page after page, scanning hastily for more. Several pages later, she stopped abruptly. A diagram unfolded out to double its page size, showing a design for a sleek airship shaped like an arrowhead from a bird’s eye view. Symbols were written in a line down the middle lengthwise, only broken up by a center circle bordered by more symbols, all intended to be engraved into the final design. Celeste hastily took out her tiny piece of parchment even though she recognized exactly what she saw. The same symbols she was looking for repeated in the center of this diagram. There were no instructions, but different parts of the ship were shaded in varying grades of black with a line drawn from each greyish shade out towards the border of the page where it ended in a number. Two of them were pointing to each string of symbols and Celeste turned the page with a burst of enthusiasm, searching for the diagram key and listed explanations that the numbers must refer to. 

“No,” she mumbled. “No, no, no, no!” She slammed the book shut and collapsed on top of it, head buried in her arms as she let out a muffled, anguished cry. 

The next several pages had been torn out. Crestfallen, Celeste took a few moments to lament how close she was to an answer only to have it ripped away from her. She picked her head up and went back to the diagram. The symbols taunted her. 

She spent a few more hours reading with more attention from the start, but wherever the lines of symbols appeared, there was no further explanation, as if the reader was supposed to already understand what they meant. They seemed to form standalone sentences that didn’t make any sense to her. 

She realized after her head snapped up from nodding forward that she had tried to read the same paragraph for the fifth time without absorbing anything. She gave up for the night and returned the books from whence they came, going back to her dorm with a resolution to pick up where she left off next time she returned.


	2. A Light in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like thinking about the technicalities of things not explained in FFXV, like how the havens were made with Astral runes to begin with. They look pretty ancient. 
> 
> Also...thanks for reading past chapter one! I didn't expect that.

The dark silence of the night was interrupted by flashes of magenta-tinted light and the sound of metal slicing through flesh, bone and black smoke. Two figures moved swiftly around a bouncing horde of small, grotesque creatures with horns and spike-tipped tails. Daemons. The shorter figure dashed around behind the nearest daemon and lunged with a longsword more than half his own height but the yellow-eyed creature hopped just out of reach in the last moment. The rest of the daemons were trying to claw at the hulking figure dual wielding glaives nearby. He brandished the glaives with skill but only kept the creatures away at arm’s length, biding his time. His fighting companion attempted to cut down the stray daemon once more, but this time when it hopped out of the way, it moved close to the others.

“Tch, finally. Gil, now!” the sword wielder called out.

In a flash of light, the large man’s curved glaives disappeared and a shield took its place, massive enough that even someone his size needed both hands to hold up. Lined up in front of him were the daemons and he wasted no time bursting forth and mowing them down. Those in the direct line seemed to disintegrate into smoke, but several still twitched on the ground.

“I got this!” The sword wielder made quick work to finish them all off one by one before the dazed creatures could get back on their feet. The half dozen of them burst into splatters of black blood and puffs of smoke.

“Well done, Somnus,” Gilgamesh said, disappearing his shield in another flash of reddish light. 

“Looks like you’re done just in time for supper. Well done, indeed,” a jovial voice chimed in.

Panting, Somnus was still holding his sword tightly when he turned to see his brother clapping as he approached. “Ardyn? How long have you been standing there?”

“Oh, not long. Just enough to be completely entranced with the way you danced around those Ereshkigals. Your form has really improved, little brother.”

“Those what now…?” 

“Ereshkigals, Som. I think it’s a fitting name. It’s that of a fictional goddess of the underworld, and the only one with the power to pass judgment over her dark kingdom.” Ardyn’s pet project was starting to name and classify daemons and though he hardly had the time, he managed to glean many valuable observations on their behavior through his travels. People generally found it strange and morbid to have such an interest in these creatures of the night, but Ardyn believed with more knowledge would come the power to eventually eradicate them.

“Seems a little grand for such a small creature,” Gilgamesh huffed. 

“Never mind that! If you saw us dealing with them all why didn’t you join in?” 

“Like I said. Entranced. I couldn’t lift a finger if I tried.” Ardyn shrugged as if he was powerless to the whims of fate when really he wouldn’t admit how heavy his body felt after setting up a campsite. “Anyway, from where I was standing, you had it all sorted out. No need for a third wheel. Now, if you’re finished here, come along to the camp. The runes are in place and I have a fire going.” 

“You mean you didn’t scorch the runes right off in the process? I’ll believe it when I see it,” his brother teased. He vanished his longsword in a burst of glittering light.

“That was _one_ occasion. I still maintain that a weak enough flask of fire would have worked just fine to kindle a campfire.”

“And this is why you are no longer allowed to play with firaga,” said Gilgamesh, not so teasingly. Ardyn sighed and led the way back to their base for the night, muttering something about all elemental flasks looking the same.

Their camp was set up on a rocky plateau several feet above the ground that was etched in large, white runes that faintly glowed. It was originally a much pointier formation jutting out of the ground, but the process and sheer power of Ardyn’s magick tended to pound things flat, thus the plateau. The glow of the runes had a blue hue to them and there was, indeed, a fire crackling happily in the middle of it. Two white-feathered chocobo sat nearby dozing off and a third was grazing off to the side, hardly noticeable in the dark thanks to its dark plumes. A large and well used iron pot was bubbling over the fire and the aroma of a hearty vegetable stew greeted the three young men as they arrived.

“Vegetables, again?” Somnus peered into the pot suspiciously. 

“Well, maybe if you didn’t scare away those anaks so carelessly today we would have some meat to add,” Ardyn raised his brows accusingly and ladled out stew into bowls for the three of them. “As it is, I’ve used up the last of our provisions, so it is a good thing we’re almost home. We can make a stop at Balouve to restock in the morning before heading out for the day’s trek.” 

“Are you sure there are just vegetables in here?” Somnus asked, eyeing his portion carefully and poking the vegetables around with his spoon.

“What are you looking for? Som!” Ardyn smacked the back of his brother’s hand with the wooden ladle. “Don’t play with your food.”

“Ow, hey! I wasn’t.” Somnus dropped his spoon in the bowl. “I was just checking…are there…is that a funguar?” 

“No.”

“It looks like one.” 

“That’s a bean.” 

“A mushroom shaped bean?”

“Yes, a mushroom shaped bean,” Ardyn ruffled the dark hair on his brother’s head as he frowned in response, looking thoroughly unconvinced. “Now, eat, before it cools off.”

Gilgamesh chuckled softly into his spoon, already halfway through with his stew. Somnus spent the rest of his meal carefully avoiding anything questionably shaped and quietly pushed his bowl of leftovers toward his chocobo to be licked clean. Ardyn pretended not to notice and focused on his leather-bound journal. His bird had since returned to the camp area and sat down with her master, letting him lean back on her as he sat quietly writing by the fire. 

The night sky was clear and crisp, not a cloud in sight. Stars twinkled in the blanket of darkness above. It was the kind of perfect night you hoped for if you were going to be sleeping outdoors. They didn’t even bother pitching a tent. 

Gilgamesh helped Somnus find and set out their bedrolls from one of their travelling sacks and then he knelt near the fire, bringing out his enormous shield for a close inspection. The firelight exaggerated his tanned features. His long, straight nose, chiseled cheeks and square chin looked even more statuesque than usual. His grey eyes examined the length of his shield carefully. It was soiled with black blood. The two long, silvery strands of hair he usually left hanging at either side of his face fell forward as he leaned over it, so he tied them back with the rest of his long hair and set to work on cleaning. 

Somnus knew better than to interrupt him. He once joked with Gil that he treated the process of cleaning his weapons as seriously as if it was some sort of sacred ritual. Gilgamesh solemnly answered in a tone carrying all the finality of the grave, “It is.”

Somnus decided to check on the chocobos, but each seemed to have grazed their fill and they were wearily nodding off from a long day’s travels. He approached the dark one, still sitting faithfully with Ardyn, and gently stroked the feathery space between her eyes. She let out a soft ‘kweh’ and nuzzled her beak into his hand. 

He took his eyes off her to sneak a glance over his brother’s shoulder, but Ardyn had already closed his journal and was packing away his ink. He would always tell his brother that it was a travelling log so he could remember everything important that they did on their journeys and keep track of what they’d accomplished and what he’d learned, but Somnus was a little curious if that was all it was. He wondered if his brother wrote about him in there, too.

“So, still with the blue glow, huh?” Somnus sat down next to him.

“Yes,” Ardyn sighed. “Somehow, whenever I try imbuing objects with magick, it turns out like this. Not that I mind the color, but it feels weakened somehow. The result staves off daemons from this small perimeter, but I just know it could be stronger. I can feel it,” he traced the curve of a nearby symbol. “The rock proves to be an obstacle in and of itself. It isn’t meant to hold such power, but maybe if I alter it further so it’s more malleable…right now, the process feels like pushing a mythril ingot against an egg in order to force the two to become one. ”

“Well, you’ve gotten a lot better at it, eggy ingots or not,” Somnus replied, remembering all the early attempts that ended in cuts and bruises from the flying debris of crumbled rocks. 

He and Gil insisted Ardyn stop before he lost an eye, but he wouldn’t hear any of it. Once, on a day when he was thoroughly frustrated and was faced again with their supplications, Ardyn demanded, _“How am I supposed to be the King of Light if I cannot even extend the protection of light to those who need it the most?”_

They gently tried suggesting other, safer to work with objects to pour his magick into, though it turned out that the denser an object was, the better it could contain magick for longer periods of time. This was Ardyn’s hunch from the start and he focused on natural formations of rocks in nature, since they were the most readily available thing in the wild and would be, Ardyn argued, the most useful for travelers. 

He experimented on small stones at first, but the first time Ardyn succeeded in creating a whole daemon-repelling area was when he discovered that carving runes helped stabilize the power within. Instead of the magick bursting out of the object in a blast of energy, the specially shaped carvings acted as channels for the magick to spread evenly from within to the surface, allowing it to move freely enough so that pressure wouldn’t build up. 

The first success didn’t last, however. It was gone when they visited it just days later, a small crater in its place. Since then, Ardyn found more suitable runes with increasingly complicated combinations and patterns that seemed to hold up much better. They didn’t talk about how lucky they were not to have slept on that first apparent success. 

On the outside, Ardyn might have seemed carefree and laid back, but Somnus knew that when it came to serious matters like fulfilling his role as the Healer and King of Light, he took his responsibilities seriously. 

Failure stings, but for Ardyn, it burns white hot. 

“It’s pretty remarkable how far you’ve come, if you think about it. It’s not like anyone left you an instruction manual for wielding magick,” Somnus chipped in.

“No, they probably burned it years ago,” Ardyn said with a bitter smile. In the light of the campfire, shadows played on his face and made him look much older with that expression. At twenty-four, he was the same age as his fraternal twin, Somnus, but he liked to call him the little brother on the assumption that he was born first. It irritated Somnus, but he’d gotten used to it over the years. In many ways he felt like the second son, but would never say so out loud. 

Ardyn’s loose, unruly hair brushed over his shoulders and in this lighting it was a deep wine red, unlike in the daylight, when it reflected in bright red-violet hues. It was a unique color that shifted with the light of the sun in its fiery shades of dawn and dusk, quite apart from Somnus’ own night black hair which tended to stick out in odd angles the same way Ardyn’s would tend to twist wildly in all directions. Ardyn’s hazel eyes almost glowed golden in any light, while the hazel of Somnus’ eyes reflected more pale green. They shared the same long face with a strong chin and jaw line that they both preferred to leave stubbly whenever they could get away with not shaving. Gilgamesh only allowed them to go for so long before insisting that they groom themselves, saying that as public figures they had an image to uphold and it shouldn’t be a scruffy one. They would begrudgingly agree. 

“There is still so much to learn. Every new discovery leads to so many more opportunities,” Ardyn said. “I cannot wait until we can put all of this to good use on a grand scale.” Ardyn stared wistfully at the fire.

“I know how you feel, but…” Somnus yawned, “Your grand scale is going to have to wait until morning. I’m exhausted.”

Ardyn nodded pensively, looking as if he wanted to say something else. He glanced over at Gilgamesh, sitting quietly with his shield finally pristine and put away. Even he looked weary at this point. 

“Ah…time for bed, then,” he conceded. His own body ached from the massive use of energy it took to work magick. They said their goodnights as they crawled into their woven sleeping bags, rustling to get comfortable. Once they were all settled, however, Ardyn couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“I don’t think I’ve said this before but thank you, both of you, for coming with me on this journey, and I don’t mean just to Taelpar,” he said, focusing his eyes on the stars above. “This ascension business is taking much longer than expected. I know it hasn’t been easy and—“

“Don’t mention it,” Somnus cut him off. 

“I am ever at your service, and not just because I have been assigned the responsibility,” Gilgamesh chimed in without hesitation.

“What Gil said. Plus, you’re my only brother. I can’t let you have all the fun by yourself. Honestly, what would you do without us?”

Ardyn gave the sky a smile of relief and chuckled softly. Their responses warmed his heart in a way no campfire could.

“Well, I’d probably play with firaga a lot more.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Travelling through the rocky shelf formations of Callaegh Steps the next morning, the trio stopped in the village called Balouve hoping to trade for some food. If they managed to ride almost non-stop back to Keycatrich from there, they’d be back before nightfall. 

Balouve was rather small and never boasted a dense population, but it was even more sparsely inhabited nowadays. At one time, the town planned to start a mine in the hopes to bring it more prosperity, but after the Astral War, not enough people wanted to stay behind to take on the project. It wasn’t so much because of the battle that happened, since it was quite a ways off, but the plague it seemed to leave behind in its wake. The Starscourge festered across the great gash of land and infected any who survived in the area. Word of the plague spread almost as quickly as the disease itself. 

Ardyn, Somnus, and Gilgamesh entered what seemed like a ghost town of wooden shacks. It wasn’t the first village like this they had been to but they already passed through here once before on their way to Taelpar and didn’t expect it to be quite this empty.

“Eerily quiet…not good,” Ardyn surmised as he scanned the buildings from atop his black chocobo, looking for any movement.

“Dawn broke not too long ago. You know how people in these parts don’t like to be out and about so soon after dark,” Gilgamesh dismounted his bird steed and continued on foot as it trailed closely behind. Even with the sun up, there were certain daemons that seemed to be able to linger in the weaker hours of morning light, especially on an overcast day such as this. Black rainclouds loomed over the town ominously.

“I hope that’s the case,” Somnus followed suit and slid off his chocobo, sounding a bit worried. The Starscourge could be just as unpredictable as daemons. It was not unheard of for a small village like this to be wiped out overnight by one or the other. 

“Let’s check on that household.” Ardyn was already way ahead of him. He trotted his chocobo in the direction of what looked to be a residential home that had definitely seen better days and only when he got to the rickety wood fence around its front yard did he slide off. 

Two weeks prior when they were passing through Balouve from the opposite direction, Ardyn and his entourage were met by nervous people, wary of strangers. As soon as they learned who Ardyn was, however, they welcomed them all warmly and provided them with everything their simple lives could offer. The three accepted food and shelter for the night, and although they were offered silver coins, they never accepted any money. Ardyn wouldn’t allow it. In exchange he healed their sick since a few of their people showed signs of the scourge. They had them sequestered to one building, a large but rather run down old home. 

There were only four who had the telltale signs of darkened veins and necrotic patches of skin, but the Starscourge wasn’t so easy to see in its earlier stages. The party stayed a single night and although Ardyn took care of those with symptoms and checked over several others, as always, there wasn’t time to see every single person. They had a purpose to fulfill and had to move on. 

Now with a pat and a reassuring murmur, it looked as if Ardyn told his steed to stay by the dilapidated gate. Gil and Somnus rushed on foot to catch up. They watched him walk up to the door and knock.

“Wait, we should go in together—WAIT.” Gilgamesh’s deep voice bellowed. Ardyn didn’t hesitate for a moment as he entered the building, disappearing from view as the door closed behind him. Somnus’s stomach dropped and he followed Gil’s lead, already imagining the worst. They broke into a sprint, barging in after Ardyn. They didn’t go far, however, and almost bowled each other over from trying to stop so suddenly after entering. Ardyn stood only a few steps inside. 

“Damn it all, Ardyn, what have I told you about—” Ardyn held up a hand to silence him, but it was the look on his face that stopped Gilgamesh mid-sentence. A quiet rage was creeping into his features, his eyes filled with deadly intention. There in the corner of the room was the body of one of the cured scourge victims, now become victim to the two imp-like daemons feasting on his flesh, engrossed in their meal. In the blink of an eye and a flash of magenta light, Ardyn was upon the creatures with a dagger in hand. He dispatched them silently with a single calculated blow to each one. Turning around, he looked at his brother and Gilgamesh through the fading reddish after image he left behind from warping and spoke in a low tone uncharacteristic of his usual friendly, lilting manner of speaking. 

“We need to find the rest.”

“Ardyn…you know they’ve probably all fled,” Somnus said quietly, careful not to mention how many others probably shared the same fate as the man in this room.

“We need to find the rest!” Ardyn’s voice filled the room, his body tense and knuckles white from gripping his dagger. The silence that followed was unsettling as Somnus and Gil looked at each other apprehensively, knowing that it was the right thing to do.

“We will search the town for survivors, but together,” Gilgamesh emphasized. 

Ardyn seemed to relax a little. His tone wasn’t as dark and strained when he answered, “Yes, together.”

There were no survivors to be found, only a few more bodies with the telltale signs of a daemon attack. They carried all of them to the outskirts of the town and gave each one a proper burial. The three paid their respects in a moment of silence as they stood at the graves. After a long pause, Ardyn spoke. 

“I don’t understand. I healed them. There was no trace of the scourge left, certainly not enough to attract such a savage attack. I must have missed someone.”

“You can’t account for the way these soulless beasts move and act. This could have just as easily been a random horde passing through,” Gilgamesh said, partly because it was true and partly in an attempt to ease Ardyn’s mind. It was known that any areas with the scourge inflicted seemed to draw in daemons like sharks to the scent of blood. Where there was Starscourge, there were daemons. It was all the more reason Ardyn was so invaluable as a healer. 

“But I can’t know that was the case,” Ardyn said bitterly and bowed his head. The sky grew darker still and a light drizzle began. Somnus closed the distance between them and put a hand on his shoulder.

“And you can’t know that it wasn’t, either,” he said as he gave a gentle squeeze. “Come on. We better get going before we get caught in a storm.” 

Ardyn nodded silently, but didn’t move as his brother and Gil brought over the chocobos, their saddles packed with a few provisions they were able to salvage while searching for survivors. Wind picked up and ruffled the feathers on their steeds. A rumbling of thunder sounded in the distance. Somnus and Gilgamesh were already mounted and Gil held the reigns of the black chocobo.

“Ardyn,” Gilgamesh called to him, gentle but firm. 

Ardyn finally turned from the graves and mounted his chocobo. They rode out of the town as a storm rolled in at their heels. 

The rest of the day was spent mostly in somber silence until they reached Keycatrich well after dark. They were supposed to go straight to the temple at the center of this large metropolis, but Ardyn requested they stop there and the others didn’t argue. The three were welcomed despite the late hour at an inconspicuous inn at the edge of the city. The innkeeper sputtered about the honor to house them and Somnus spoke on their behalf since Ardyn, who was usually the chatty one, was still in no mood to socialize. Ardyn went straight to his individual room and didn’t even bother removing his travelling cloak. He collapsed fully clothed on the bed, falling immediately into a fitful sleep.


	3. Crystal Bearer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be making chapter summaries? Hmm.
> 
> Welcome to the third chapter, where we are back on the temple grounds and eventually introduced to... ** _the Crystal_**. Dun dun DUN.

_The heat was unbearable. Scorched earth as far as the eye could see covered a home in smoldering embers while the unimaginable happened. In the distance, Gods of massive size waged war, destroying everything around them. Even as far away as they were, every sweep of a sword and burst of fire was far-reaching, enough to send the world around them into chaos. A little girl stood frozen, eyes fixed on the horror unfolding on the horizon. Screaming families abandoned their homes as quickly as they were crushed from impact waves of immense power hurtling across the land, others disintegrated in the fiery magick lashing out from The Six in battle. Unable to move, the girl watched as a line of flames crackling with electric sparks from Ramuh’s might clapping against the Infernian raced straight at her…_

Celeste awoke in a sweat, shaking. Cool air and clean linen sheets assured her that she was not in harm’s way. In a rehearsed manner, she took deep breaths and waited for her hammering heart to quiet down. _That Godsforsaken dream again._ With gritted teeth, the young woman silently chided herself for her fear and helplessness, subconscious or not. It was one of the many memories warped by dreams that haunted her since childhood. 

She shared a room with three others. Her eyes adjusted enough to see the outlines of their dark forms. At least this time she didn’t seem to wake anyone, but she knew better than to try and immediately get back to sleep. She felt on edge, as if that final attack in the dream singed her very nerve endings, leaving them dancing and alert. She slid out of the single bed and onto the lavish rug, the same kind found in all the rooms assigned to the Devoted. Every barefooted step reminded her of how lucky she was to live in such luxury, even though she felt out of place even on her best of days.

Celeste made her way two doors down the hall and slipped inside another shared bedroom. At the far end wall past a couple beds identical to the ones in her own room was a window where moonlight glowed prominently. Someone didn’t bother closing the drapes and that someone was probably her sister, who always claimed the window seat, window bed, window you-name-it. To this day, she didn’t like to be in complete darkness. 

Camille was five years her junior, and she was the one constant in her life. Just looking upon her was a reminder of what all this was for, all the struggles that landed them here under the protection of the Order of Lucis. Celeste had no idea what she would have done if she was left completely alone in the world. She didn’t like to think about it.

The two of them were born to Solheim engineers who were working on site when Ifrit attacked. It was a nightmare Celeste relived almost nightly with varying degrees of accuracy. Her sister was but a newborn while she was merely five, just old enough to have the sights and smells of the horror vividly burned into her memory. They were one of the fortunate households that were able to evacuate to Costlemark Tower before becoming a part of the ruins that stretched out for miles from Taelpar. It was a secure Solheim military outpost and the closest safe haven where they stayed until the fighting was over. 

The structure survived through the several days of violence, but what were days to a God? Seconds of their existence, if even that. To Celeste, she spent an eternity clinging to her tiny sister in overcrowded rooms. Presumed orphans when no survivors were found at the center of the battle, the two stayed at Costlemark with other survivors with no home to return to. They were lucky enough to be found by an aunt and uncle who came in search of any surviving family after word of the event spread. They spent the next several years in their care at the southern coast of Vannath, a region made up of several small fishing towns. As fishers by trade, their relatives lived simple but comfortable lives. 

When Celeste reached the age of ten, their humble lives were disturbed once again. A mysterious disease took hold of several villagers. If that wasn’t enough, it wasn’t long before it was overtaken by real walking nightmares. Daemons. Leaving the carnage of their last remaining family and the village behind was just another recurring nightmare for Celeste these days. Thankfully, she was able to shield Camille from the worst of it when they ran away and traveled alone from one major Solheim city to the next. Celeste was quick to learn that it was easier to stay anonymous and be left alone in the more populated cities. She was in constant fear of staying in one place with the paranoid notion that the same daemons that slaughtered their aunt and uncle’s village would find them. 

The nation was a land separated into many tribes and various towns, big and small, all previously under the power of Solheim but still independent. Each region had their own cultures, traditions and currency. That last fact made it difficult for mere children to travel and it wasn’t the best way to live, but eventually, through many less than upstanding means and many more instances of stowing away on carts and wagons, they made their way north toward Keycatrich. The way people talked about it made it seem like a fairy tale come true and even if it was all exaggeration, Celeste was determined to make a fairy tale ending for her sister. 

They spent three years on the road as wandering street urchins before landing at the steps of the Order, Celeste all but run ragged from the responsibilities of keeping a younger sibling safe and sated thrust upon her at such a young age. Celeste begged the Elders to take the both of them in and promised her life to following their teachings, but unused to staying in one place for more than a night or two, she struggled with the urge to flee that first year. Eventually her fear of daemons dimmed enough for her to reason that they were, for the first time in their young lives, truly safe. The majority of her little sister’s life was spent within the safety of these temple walls and she hardly remembered any other. Celeste counted that as a blessing.

Camille slept peacefully as the moonlight reflected a silver lining around her hair. Celeste could hardly believe the young woman before her used to be the clingy little child who used to ask for stories of mythical beasts and fairy tales of talking coeurls to help her fall asleep. Her heart swelled with pride at how much her little sister had grown up. 

She briefly thought about waking her as she did on occasion after a bad dream since talking to Camille would always soothe her, but tonight, just seeing her was enough. Feeling centered once more, Celeste returned to her room and fell into a dreamless sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next morning, the temple grounds were bustling as always. The Elders, Devoted, and Novices alike started their day as usual by sharing breakfast at three of the longest tables Celeste had ever seen in her life, sitting in a highly vaulted banquet style hall with arched windows that spanned from floor to ceiling in divine fashion to let in all the glorious morning light. Some appreciated this aesthetic less than others as they rubbed sleep from their eyes. They were a fairly small group as far as religious sects go, only about forty Lucii altogether, but there was something to be said about feeling like a part of something larger while being rather exclusive. Everyone was abuzz with excited talk about the Healer soon returning from yet another long journey. 

“They say he healed everyone in the Taelpar region this time around.”

“How can one man heal everyone in an entire region? That’s impossible!”

“I bet someone with a title like the Chosen One can.” 

Camille listened with rapt attention and wide eyes. She loved hearing about the Healer of the People; he was like a living fairy tale to her. 

“Is it true that he’s going to stay this time? His pilgrimage should be complete now, after all,” she chimed in. 

“Someone should tell him that, then. Every time he returns, there seems to be yet another pilgrimage he simply must take or another region he needs to visit,” Celeste groggily added as she buttered some toast. “For a well-rounded, worldly education and to heal all those in need, was it? More like for the fame…ow!” Brother Simeon elbowed Celeste from his seat next to her.

“Shhh, Sister Celeste, that’s no way to speak of a future king, and someone who is actually healing the masses, at that,” he insisted in a hushed, urgent tone. “Someone’s grumpier than usual this morning.”

“Didn’t sleep much,” she mumbled. She didn’t mean to be overly critical, but it was the truth of what she thought. It was probably a good thing Simeon stopped her from sleepily rambling on, though. Celeste didn’t have the energy to retaliate in any way so she decided to focus more on breakfast and less on conversation. 

“Is the lavender in your pillow not helping?” Camille asked. She pouted with concern. “As soon as the passiflorae are in bloom, I can try making you some relaxing tea with it.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. It was my own fault. I stayed up late again, reading,” Celeste replied, giving her sister a tired but reassuring smile. It was true that she often fell asleep with a book, even on nights when she didn’t sneak off to the forbidden floor of the library, but only Camille knew the reason why Celeste regularly had trouble sleeping and she actively tried to help. Still looking rather concerned but knowing better than to delve further at the breakfast table, Camille nodded and rejoined the conversation.

“Anyway, I think it’s important for a leader to be familiar with all the nations if he’s going to rule over them. Plus, we should consider ourselves lucky we didn’t have to wait several generations for the Chosen One.”

“Exactly.” Simeon’s freckled cheeks bulged. He was mid-munch a huge mouthful of scrambled chocobo eggs as he waggled a fork in Camille’s direction. “Spoken like a true guardian of light.”

It was well known even beyond the halls of Lucis that the currently travelling Healer was chosen to be the next king when he was just a child. It was said that he developed divine powers soon after the Crystal made its decision known to the group of five individuals it was entrusted to. The Elders, as they are now known, shared the good news and the boy was dubbed crowned prince, taken in and raised with great expectations and at no spared expense. Word spread far and wide of the prince’s benevolence even before it was discovered that he had the innate ability to heal those with the terrible disease of Starscourge.

“I don’t get it. We send healing parties on trips to areas where the scourge is at its worst, too, but we don’t get the same attention,” a young Novice said. He was the newest addition to their group, a sixteen year old with a round face and innocent brown eyes. It seemed that was one blasphemous remark too many and Elder Micah saw fit to address the younger group’s chatter in a wholly educational tone.

“It is true that we send our own to tend after the sick and dying. However, our goal is to help our fellow man, not to garner attention. Sadly, there is not much we can do for the unfortunate souls affected by the scourge. We offer them comfort and company in their darkest hours. You see, there is no known cure and that is why the Healer is so miraculous. He can lift the scourge completely.”

Camille turned to the Novice and beamed like the sun itself. “And once he becomes king with the power of the Crystal, he’ll be able to bring peace and prosperity to all.” 

Simeon looked at her wistfully with a little scrambled egg stuck to his cheek and his russet brown locks bounced as he nodded enthusiastically. “Here, here. Peace and prosperity to all! Ow, hey…!” It was Celeste’s turn to jab him in the ribs.

Celeste personally could care less about all the ceremony surrounding the Chosen One or their positions as priests and priestesses in the Order of Lucis as long as it meant for a better future, but it made her heart happy to see Camille excited. 

It was true what Celeste said earlier, though. This Healer of the People hardly stayed in one place for too long. There was a tremendous amount of expectation that surely weighed down on the prince and sometimes Celeste wondered if his frequent travels were to get away from it all, in which case, she wouldn’t blame him for doing so. 

Everyone spoke of him as if he was a perfect divine being and there was never a word of criticism or question of his morals. Because of all the enthusiasm surrounding him, she wondered how exaggerated his ‘divine powers’ really were. After all, she had been witness to the divine in all its horrible destruction and she had severe doubts that a mere mortal could reign in such powers. Some people said he could disappear and reappear clear across a room, while others claimed he could summon into existence whatever object he so desired. She’s even heard that he can shape the clouds at will and even control the weather. 

Celeste sometimes wished she could meet him for herself, if only for proof that he was just a mortal like themselves. She found it strange that even though they were all preparing for the Chosen One to officially take the throne, only the Elders ever had direct contact with him. She learned early on in the Order through punishment that there were many questions with answers she was not deemed worthy of, but locked isolation and the harsh raps of reeds against her knuckles and back weren’t enough to discourage her need to know more, so she sought out answers on her own through books and even rumors and hearsay outside the temple walls when she could manage to sneak away.

At official Astral celebrations, the prince would make a public appearance in the city along with his brother, both dressed in white and gold as was fitting for royalty that was to take on a name like Lucis Caelum, evoking the imagery of light and peace. They were also joined by the Elders, all dressed in black and gold as was customary for the highest echelons of the Order, showing that they were in the dark even in their noble pursuits and in a continuous state of seeking out the light. Together they gave blessings to the people and held a special outdoor worship to honor the Gods, though this was assuming the princes were in town for the occasion. The Healer was away on trips so often that he had little contact with the rest of the Order but every once in a while, a Devoted or novice would excitedly recount catching a glimpse of him traversing the grounds or training with his personal glaive and brother. There was never any substance to such sightings, just bubbling reports of how tall and handsome he was. 

It was practically tradition to have a heated debate on the color of his hair at least once a month, ranging from raven black to a once seriously considered shade of rose blossom pink, wherever that idea came from. Celeste stayed out of those arguments but didn’t mind sitting back to listen to the banter back and forth until an Elder would finally chide them for arguing frivolously during what should be quiet study or meditation. Any one of them could stop these occurrences by confirming his highness’ actual hair color, but Celeste had a theory that one or more of the Elders found it as amusing as she did to let them go at it. 

After breakfast everyone went their separate ways. The place they called home sat on a large expanse of land walled off from the crowded city. It was adapted from a sprawling facility composed of several buildings that were abandoned shortly after the Astral War for fear of repercussions for their technologically sensitive work there. They kept some of the modern engineering on site while stripping the rest in an effort to return to a simpler way of life. For example, all the plumbing was left intact while any form of lighting was dismantled so that rooms were reverted back to using candles and oil lamps. The main building and its annexes were, thanks to bountiful donations from a fearful populace, renovated in a way that made it look like a traditional place of worship from previous generations. 

Since the ‘renovation’ mostly consisted of stripping down the buildings from modern conveniences and simply redecorating, the majority of it did not take long. Two buildings, however, were added to the grounds: public baths for all the temple inhabitants and a generously adorned palatial residence for the crowned prince, his brother, and the Elders. It was rather lavish looking from the outside and taller than the library nearby, but no Devoted or novice ever had reason to visit. They assumed it was just as extravagant on the inside. 

Their days were spent according to their station. Novices had their Cosmogony studies along with a common Solheim education (revised to exclude many select teachings). The Devoted, while they continued in such studies, were also responsible for tending to the grounds and, if they were so approved and sanctified by the Elders, the Sacred Crystal. The Elders took turns to lead daily worship and focused on matters of the Crystal, whatever that entailed, and plans for the Order at large. The Arch Devoted, whether it was an Arch Priest or Arch Priestess, spent their time closely with the Elders for the short period of time they would stay within temple walls. The last Arch Priest was chosen almost two years prior and had been quickly sent away on a mission of light, as the Elders called it, to spread the word of Lucis.

Since their founding, the Order of Lucis amassed a large collection of works in their library and established two splendid gardens boasting species of plants from across the land. The Lucii did not discourage knowledge until it erred in any way against the Astrals which, with recent history, was not a tenet hotly disputed. That being said, it was rumored that they kept such restricted readings in rooms accessed through blocked off secret passageways that were once a part of the original facility. Celeste was certain the forbidden basement held only a small portion of such books and was convinced that one such passageway was behind the metal obstacle she was trying to open on her furtive nights at the library. 

They also had chocobo stables and a small training ground in the style of Solheim’s army, though any training there was for the select soldiers in their employ, commonly referred to as glaives after one of the main weapons they specialized in. Since everything the Lucii did was in preparation for the coming of the Chosen King and protection of the Crystal, having a small, elite force was something they felt was necessary. Drumming up an army would be up to the king once he took the throne.

“Just remember, Elder Micah will be presiding over your practice today and he’s more strict than Elder Althea, so no fidgeting when you recite the texts for him.” Celeste held Camille’s hands in hers outside the banquet hall, doling out sisterly advice with Camille hanging on every word. “Don’t be too nervous. It will be just like practice with me, after all. You’re allowed to make mistakes. Just don’t make the mistake of saying ‘Bahamoose.’ It’s pronounced ‘Bahamut.’”

Camille wrinkled her nose at that last bit the way she always did when Celeste was clearly not being serious. It was a frowning effort to keep from laughing. 

“You know I wouldn’t do that. Though I do wish you’d be there with me today. They’re going to measure for my new robes!” Camille was looking forward to trading out her bulky novice brown cloth for some tailor-made, form-fitting white cloth, indicating the ascension to her new, permanent position.

“And your shackles soon after,” Celeste muttered under her breath.

“What?” 

“Nothing, I’m sure the tailor will do a fine job. You just let me know if you get so much as a pin prick in the process and they will be hearing from me personally.” Celeste gave Camille’s hands a gentle squeeze and pulled her in for a hug.

Camille’s official induction was approaching fast, but she was already well prepared with just a few short weeks to go. Celeste was normally her overseer but today she was scheduled to tend to the Crystal at the Sanctuary. It was regulated so that no one Crystal bearer had the task more often than once a week and no one went in alone. Each group was chosen by the Elders and consisted of three or four Devoted.

After she hugged her sister goodbye and they parted ways, Celeste sidled up to a fellow Devoted priestess with long and straight dark brown hair and bronze tanned skin, catching the attention of the red ochre eyes peering under her bangs.

“Why, Sister Wynne, it seems we have a duty to fulfill.” 

“Indeed, Sister Celeste. And what a fine day for a fulfilling duty. Don’t make that face, Brother Simeon. Constipation does not suit an enlightened priest of the Order.” The two sniggered conspiratorially and linked arms, practically gliding toward the Sanctuary with an overly dramatic air of purpose. 

Celeste liked having someone like Wynne around. Raised in a family with a long lineage of soldiers and being the only girl in her generation, Wynne defaulted to priesthood to stay with her family when the three of her brothers joined the all men’s glaive unit after the fall of Solheim. Raised with all brothers, she was a little rough around the edges and had a penchant for being bluntly honest, which was what Celeste liked about her best. Unlike Celeste, however, Wynne never questioned the will of the Gods or the ways of the Order of Lucis but she was just roguish enough to be Celeste’s partner in crime at times.

Simeon sighed and followed closely behind. He smoothed back his russet hair but the short, loose curls bounced back as they were, framing his face. He was scheduled along with the two priestesses and Niall, who was probably already at the Crystal, probably feeling haughty and full of himself, and probably going to annoyingly let them know exactly how long they dawdled and made him wait.

The holding chamber of the Crystal was located at the epicenter of the grounds in a grand temple with a domed stone roof and several smaller domed rooftops at either side all connected as one building called the Sanctuary. At either side of the heavy wooden doors stood two guardsglaive, with a couple more stationed inside past the anteroom. This entrance went into the main domed room, large enough to accommodate a sizeable congregation among the wooden pews. There were two other temples in the city, but neither was quite as large or grand as this one. Woven tapestries depicting the creation of Eos hung on the curved walls at either side up until the stone steps leading to the altar. It was morbidly fashioned after those from sacrificial-centric temples of worship and when viewed from the seats it looked like little more than a large marble slab complete with blood-letting channels carved into the surface if you were close enough to see them. It was all for show, of course, they were not that kind of religion, but the real task at hand was accessed through stairs directly below the heavy altar. 

Sure enough, Niall was already behind the altar and staring up at the oculus in the arched ceiling above, which was rimmed in gold leaf patterned after rays of the sun. Thanks to its size and angle, the opening shot a thick column of sunlight into the enclosed space that encompassed the altar when the time of day was just right. It provided plenty of natural light along with the colorful stained glass of varying warm hues of red and yellow in the walls below. Together, they made for a spectacular backdrop to the otherwise plain altar. Niall didn’t bother to break his gaze as he addressed the approaching footsteps.

“I hope you realize we’re supposed to be on a schedule.”

“Good morning, Brother Niall,” Wynne cooed. “Were you not scheduled enough beauty sleep or do we have the pleasure of your radiance’s glowing disposition as is?” 

“That’s not--I’m perfectly fine.” Niall’s voice bristled with irritation. The title of his or her radiance was saved for Elders and Arch Devoted but Niall often acted stuffy enough for it. It was his first year as a Crystal bearer just as it was Wynne’s, both having studied in the same year and earned the title at about the same time. He flipped aside the overgrown, pitch black bangs from his eyes. 

“Let’s get on with it,” he said. For someone who prided himself on being calm and collected, Niall was easily flustered by Wynne, who seemed to really know how to get under his pale, pretty boy skin. He took himself too seriously and often needed a reminder that, noble-born or not, they were all equals here.

Wynne smirked but no one objected. A mosaic depicting Ifrit giving fire to humans decorated the backside of the altar. Every one of them knew what to do next by heart, but it was Simeon who joined Niall as they worked the mechanism in practiced unison, putting pressure on several small tiles in a certain order. They did this shoulder to shoulder, mirroring each other’s movements at either end of the mosaic. The spacing and timing required at least two people to complete the sequence at which point there was a click and Celeste always swore that the tile edges had a faint glow in that moment. She couldn’t tell what type of mechanism moved the fixture to reveal the steep marble stairs below and no one else seemed to know, either. Wynne and Celeste were still linked at their elbows, but by now they were sober and solemn. They all braced themselves as the seal opened and they descended below, ready to live up to their titles as Devoted.

The stairs ended in a large space, but nothing you would call a proper room. It felt raw and unfinished the way that it was carved from dark stone that seemed to absorb light and had no corners. It was always cool and dry here no matter how warm it was outside. Their voices would carry in echoes, but hardly anyone ever spoke once inside. Only their footsteps on hard stone bounced off the black, hollowed-out walls. 

No oil lamps or candles were needed here, for the roughly oval shaped Crystal itself was eerily luminescent from a crack that vertically spanned it down the middle and exposed jutting quartzes inside. It was an opening just wide and deep enough to slip an arm inside, though no one would dare try such a thing. Wisps of mysterious blue light drifted from within. It sat upright atop a marble pedestal that had its surface deeply grinded down to match the curve of the Crystal’s shape so that the marble hugged around it securely, like a bird’s egg in a nest. The pedestal was as plain and solid as the altar above.

Celeste and Wynne unlinked their arms and the four of them silently took their positions, spreading out around the Crystal so that each person took a corner while avoiding the gash that greeted them when they descended the stairs. No one was to ever stand at its glowing crystalline fissure for this ritual, and no one wanted to. The dry air was charged with a nervous energy and dread seemed to emanate from every odd wisp that languidly floated about. Celeste looked to either side of her and gave a nod, indicating that she would signal their commencement. With a loud, sharp intake of breath, they all put a hand flat against the Crystal at the same time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Your progress has been incredible to say the least, Sister Camille,” Elder Micah doled out rare words of admiration after Camille recited her vows perfectly. “I daresay the enthusiasm you have put into learning the old ways is reminiscent of the first Arch Priestess Zerah herself.” 

Pride coursed through Camille at the comparison. The first of the Arch Devoted was reverently remembered as hailing the dawn of their purpose and the reason for their congregation growing to what it was today. Her level of dedication to the Astrals was what every Devoted strove for and if she had not mysteriously passed away shortly after establishing the title she took on, she would probably be serving alongside the Elders as one of the founders of the Order to this day. Details about her untimely death was not divulged in their records but it did not stop young members from spreading the rumor that she still served the Astrals beyond death, idolizing her as a saint.

“Thank you, your radiance, that means so much coming from you,” Camille flushed with pleasure and any jitters she had at the beginning of their practice session melted away enough for her to brave a question about the esteemed first Arch Priestess. “You knew her personally, did you not? As did the rest of the council? I’ve often wondered what she was like.”

Elder Micah’s pale blue eyes softened in a gentle smile as if looking upon Camille brought back a particularly fond memory. They say that his hair turned completely silver white overnight after the death of his fellow founder. 

“Yes, we were all very close. Zerah…her radiance, I should say, was a strong believer. Strong enough to carry us all through any darkness or hardships with her unwavering faith. It is that devotion that lead Bahamut to us.”

Camille listened in awe. While the Elders normally taught Novices and Devoted alike in their Astral lessons, they hardly ever spoke about their personal lives or their fallen founding member. Seeing as she managed to somehow have Elder Micah open up to her, she was eager to hear more. 

“If she were still here…”

“She’s not,” Elder Micah startled her the way he cut her off with a hard edge in his voice. The warmth he spoke with so freely only a moment ago froze over as if Shiva herself drew breath upon his brow. “She was taken from us too soon and we can only take comfort in knowing that she is with the Astrals now. Nostalgia has no place as we move forward.”

“Elder Micah…?” 

“The tailor will be along shortly. Once your fitting is finished, you may return to your daily schedule,” he declared abruptly, unceremoniously taking his leave in a billow of black robes. 

The sudden dismissive attitude had Camille rattled. She was not used to harsh treatment from authority figures no matter how slight and she was embarrassed that such a small, terse gesture from an Elder left her blinking away hot tears before they could roll down her cheeks. The feeling that she may have done something wrong festered in the pit of her stomach. 

The tailor did, indeed, arrive shortly and although she tried to keep a straight face through her measurements, Camille worried internally over whether or not she tread too far into personal matters and hoped it would not affect her standing in the Order in any way. She couldn’t bear the thought of her sister getting wind of any insurrections from her, not after how much Celeste went around boasting about her as “the good one.” Camille liked being the good one.

It wasn’t until she was older that she realized how much Celeste had done to find them a safe haven with the Order of Lucis. Her earliest memories were of the ocean breeze and playing in sand, along with a frightful night locked in a cellar beneath the floorboards of the first home she could remember. Horrible noises and scratching came from above them as well as screams near and far. She didn’t understand this memory and didn’t think it was real until she was older and shared it with Celeste. She confirmed that it was the night they spent in hiding from daemons.

Long after morning broke following that horrid night, once everything grew quiet and still, Celeste ventured above ground. Camille dozed off right on the hard cellar floor in the meantime and when her sister returned, they left together in the full light of the sun. Celeste didn't go into details about what she saw, but Camille remembered how she insisted on carrying her and keeping a blanket over her head until they made it out of town, which was fine by the tired out toddler at the time. She slept in her arms. 

The rest of their journey north was easier for Camille to recall with confidence. She remembered her sister always breaking bread so that she would get the bigger half and carrying her whenever she was too tired to walk. Sometimes Celeste would find people that would hire her for small errands like deliveries and cleaning, and sometimes she had to leave Camille behind to get them done. It was scary to be tucked away in a nondescript alley waiting for her to return, but she always did as Celeste had instructed and stayed in hiding quietly with a ragged stuffed chocobo that had honestly lost too much of its stuffing to be called stuffed at that point. Thankfully Celeste always came back not too long after with a smile on her face and food in hand.

An older Camille looked back on those times and counted herself lucky to have a sister who looked after her and also felt thankful towards the Astrals to whom she attributed watching over them both and providing their safe arrival to the Order of Lucis. Whenever she tried expressing this grateful sentiment about the Astrals guiding them fatefully to the temple walls with her sister, however, Celeste would grow quiet and unreadable as she often did when they talked about their faith. Years of experience told Camille that her sister got this expression when she was holding her tongue to keep from saying anything drastically sacrilege, though it was sometimes difficult for Camille to determine the reasons why. 

Camille knew herself well enough to know that she did not react well to words spoken against the Astrals and their teachings at the Order. It would sometimes make her shake like a leaf to hear Celeste slip and point out flaws in their readings with the way it challenged the very core she was trying to build her life around. She supposed that Celeste might see praising the Astrals for their safe arrival to the Order of Lucis as lessening her role in the matter, but that simply wasn’t true. 

To Camille, the Astrals were the divine hand that guided her to them, and while Camille felt that she was always meant to walk the path of a priestess such that all roads would have led her to this one, she was grateful that the road she was on happened to have Celeste as the driving force. When they first arrived, her sister told her that this was their chance at a new life and as she strove to be a good student and novice, Camille found that this new life was something she was good at and she embraced the Astrals with her whole being. It was concerning to see her sister struggle more with their way of life within the temple walls and it pained her to see Celeste punished for her transgressions, but she would never wish for her to change. 

That was why she planned on repaying Celeste with a loftier goal than just being a model priestess. She wanted to shield her sister from any repercussions in the future. Every vowel sounded in prayer, every gesture made in worship, it was all in preparation to be the pinnacle of one in service to the Astrals and being recognized by them. 

With her upcoming initiation ceremony, she was going to be one step closer, and as her robe fitting came to a close, Camille stood all draped in white in front of a mirror seeing a new, more confident side of herself. She was ready and determined to be the best.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Celeste hated that thing. That rock. That so called “Holy” Crystal. It was supposed to be their salvation but there was no doubt in her mind: that thing was life draining. It was an unwritten rule that no one spoke openly about their experiences in the holding chamber, though quite a few liked to refer to it as ‘the pit’ when out of Elder earshot. Whatever it was, the maintenance of a rock shouldn’t cost human energy. It made her uneasy but by the time Celeste was sworn in as a Devoted, earned responsibility for the Crystal, and found out firsthand what this practice entailed and what it required, there was no turning back. 

Camille was going to be initiated in just a few weeks as the youngest Devoted yet, and it made Celeste sick to her stomach. In these two years since Celeste’s advancement to Crystal bearer she’s tried to figure out a way to leave the Order, but the information she gleaned outside temple walls about the state of the world apart from Keycatrich was bleak at best. With daemon hordes being reported more and more and the scourge plague gaining momentum, it seemed that the prophesized darkness of their star was approaching fast and leaving the temple walls didn’t seem like a safe option. Celeste felt like she squandered these past few years, finding no better options.

Leaving the pit today, everyone seemed to have wobbly knees and dizziness. Wynne’s complexion was especially pale against her dark brown hair. Niall didn’t seem to be as physically affected, either because he was already as pale as a person could get, he was good at hiding it, or it was true what they said about the Crystal not affecting younger members as much. Celeste was never reassured by this notion, fearing it was true because the young had more life force to offer, but for how long? Would there be long term effects from all this exposure? Just as she was starting to think about Camille and forming a worried knot in her stomach, Simeon, who was last to climb out of the pit, bent over and hurled his breakfast at the top of the stairs.

“Simeon!” Celeste ditched the honorifics and ignored her own discomfort to hobble over to him. She’d never seen anyone react so severely. “Ifrit’s horns, are you alright?”

“Sister Celeste…” Niall hissed. He couldn’t stand any swearing, no matter how small the offense, but it seemed like even he didn’t have the energy to properly scold her.

“Never mind, we’ll get you to the medical wing.” When it looked as if Simeon was finished expelling the last of his stomach contents, Celeste grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, offering herself as a crutch. “Is it just me, or was that more intense than—”

“Let’s go. We’re probably just a bad combination,” Niall cut her off. He slumped against the temple door’s threshold and requested the nearby glaive to send someone to clean up the mess with mumbled apologies. He then gestured for them all to hurry up. 

_A bad combination._ That was code for a spiritually weak link, the implication being that some bearers couldn’t handle this task as well as the rest, resulting in the others carrying more than their share of the drain and resulting in varying types of physical discomfort that seemed to differ from person to person. It was a whispered theory behind how the Elders decided who got scheduled with whom, since it was yet another detail they were not deemed fit to know. Something flared up inside Celeste, knowing full well that most of the Devoted viewed her as less worthy, even deviant, but Simeon was threatening to pass out and she didn’t want to waste any energy bickering. Wynne, who usually had quips at the ready for every tone deaf thing Niall said, followed silently behind, shaking. They all headed to the medical wing.

Whenever a Devoted was scheduled with the Crystal, the rest of their day and evening was left free to rest and recover. It became apparent that not even Niall got out unscathed as he lightly limped with them to the medical wing’s entrance and told the others to get looked at first in his usual bossy tone. He insisted that he was fine and didn’t need to stick around, although he only left when Celeste said she would stay for a while to make sure Simeon and Wynne were going to be alright. Wynne was still shaken up and didn’t want to talk while Simeon insisted he was fine even though he was too feeble to stand on his own. Celeste took her leave after he fell asleep and she said goodbye to a less pale Wynne. She needed time to herself after that long morning in the pit and thankfully her legs no longer felt weak. Physically overall, she felt surprisingly normal and would consider herself lucky if it wasn’t for the poor shape everyone else seemed to be in.

The temple grounds were beautiful and offered its members everything they needed to live comfortably, but Celeste found out soon after joining that living behind walls was not ideal for her. Sure, she wasn’t lonely since she made friends easily and she had her sister here, but they basically lived inside a bubble and Celeste wondered all too often what was going on in the world and every so often needed a release from the small world she caged herself in. 

Between the chocobo stables and glaive training grounds, there was a patch of trees that stretched all the way to the wall, with more trees growing on the other side of it. The wall itself was over ten feet tall, Celeste estimated, and made of thickly laid tan bricks that were bleached from the sun. The trees, however, were old and tall, their branches thick enough for Celeste to climb easily enough. After some experimenting only a few months into her arrival here, she found one in particular that had branches near enough the wall that she could hop right on top of it and travel a ways down to another tree on the other side with accommodating branches to safely climb down. From there, she could walk the streets freely and even venture out to the lush western border that boasted a wild forest, all as long as she wasn’t found out. 

The only clothing she owned was several white temple outfits, all either long dresses or skirts and wraps of variously revealing states suitable for the warm climate and all designed to display the gold ornamental cuffs indicating her status. She had a few pairs of sandals, two of them well-made in earthy brown leather with a heel backing and braided straps up to her ankles while one pair was meant for more official matters; it was bleached and adorned with gold chains while the straps snaked up to her mid-calf. No one on the outside ever wore white at all and they tended to dress modestly, with almost full coverage, despite the climate.

She had few effects from her previous life, especially since she’d outgrown them, but she was able to stash away and still use a pair of worn out sandals that slipped on with a single thong between her toes. They fit better now since they were an awkwardly oversized pair she clumsily stole from someone’s front steps before she was first accepted as a novice. She also had a threadbare, rust red cloak and while it was clearly too short and only covered her up to her mid-calf, she got away with wearing it with shorter white robes that wouldn’t show from underneath. She also had a dagger with its own battered leather sheath and strap; another ‘borrowed’ item from her travels as a scared urchin. It wasn’t a very priestess-like thing to carry around but she wasn’t naïve enough to travel alone in a bustling city with no way to defend herself. She was able to hide away her traveling ensemble of old sandals, cloak, and dagger in the crevice of a thick, old tree that faced the wall. 

The cloak and beat up sandals were good enough a disguise as any for her ventures out into the city, but she quickly found out that it attracted more attention than she wanted in the areas close to the wall. Only nobles and rich merchants lived there, so her ragged outfit stood out like a sore thumb. Some looked away in disgust while others pointed her out to their children and warned them of what terrible things could befall them if they were not well-behaved and went to weekly Astral worship. A few citizens offered ‘the poor thing’ a few coins, though she certainly didn’t beg for anything. Celeste considered using the coins to get herself a less conspicuous cloak, but even thinking about it felt wrong, so she passed them along to an actual pauper she saw begging on a street corner and avoided any more contact with the citizenry in these parts. 

Celeste learned to travel through alleyways unseen until she was further out in the more diversely populated outskirts, where she learned she felt more at home. Festivals were often held in or around the massive marketplace where people from all walks of life gathered and as soon as she found out about them, Celeste went out of her way to attend as many as she could. She loved the lively celebrations and even joined in on the dancing, oftentimes barefoot since her old sandals were hardly good enough for anything beyond shuffling about. For each Astral holiday the Order held official ceremonies on the day of, but the celebrations in the streets for each lasted a week and were all about indulgence and fun, the complete opposite of what happened within the temple walls for the occasions.

It was no surprise that Celeste once befriended a young bard and his travelling band that visited for one such event. _So much for being discreet_ , she thought to herself one night when she sang and danced until almost dawn to their catchy beats. It was done in the name of Shiva, so it was probably alright. 

Thanks to Wynne covering for her on many occasions, which usually involved stuffing extra pillows under her bed covers and asking for the others to be considerate of their dear Sister who went to bed early with a headache, as well as making excuses for her the morning after when she didn’t show up on time for breakfast or certain duties, Celeste could sneak out for longer periods of time. She was the only soul that knew Celeste’s secret ever since she caught her sneaking off and climbing the wall one day. Celeste repaid her by telling her all about her escapades and kept promising to take her out on a festival night, though how they were going to pull it off she had yet to figure out. Someone would surely notice _two_ missing Devoted, especially when no one was around to deflect attention. 

On a day like today, however, she just wanted a moment to herself, and not in the silent, echoing emptiness offered by the vaulted glass and stone walls of the various shrines on the grounds or the gardens where she would often be interrupted by her fellow Order members. She climbed over the temple wall, took to the alleyways, and skirted quickly around the marketplace to reach the forested edge of the city. There wasn’t a path in these parts, but she knew the winding way to a babbling brook far enough from the market so she wouldn’t hear anything beyond the nature around her. This was where she regularly went after her time with the Crystal and she could sit there for hours without fear that anyone would suspect anything. She was scheduled to be nowhere, after all, and her little nowhere was a peaceful stream of spring water.

“Oh, hello again,” Celeste greeted a cat that seemed to wander these parts. He didn’t always show up, but when he did, she was happy to share the space. “Long time no see. I missed you last week.”

The cat meowed as if in response and sidled close enough for Celeste to scratch behind his light grey ear. His other ear was white, like most of his fur. It looked as if the his bottom lip was dipped in the same grey color and it also formed small crescents curved along the side of each of his clear, blue eyes. The odd pattern made him look rather mysterious. Whenever she saw him, his fluffy white fur was spotless and he seemed to float like a cloud. Celeste suspected he was a house cat and, similar to herself, needed to go out on an adventure every once in a while to break up the monotony. This was all just speculation, but it made her feel a connection to the graceful creature nonetheless. 

On a flat rock next to where she sat by the brook he stretched out leisurely, shaped like a crescent moon and flipping his tail nonchalantly. Ever since he first wandered into this place, Celeste couldn’t help but think he should have a proper name, what with his serious face and wonderful coat, but if he was a house cat then he probably already had a name. So she simply gave him a general address. It only seemed proper if she was going to speak to such a magnificent creature.

“Do you want to know a secret, Sir Cat?” He didn’t answer, but she went ahead anyway. “I think the Crystal tried to swallow us up today, or at least my friends. I felt its pull more powerful than ever before, and I think it strained everyone else the same way. Moreso, actually,” her eyes glazed over remembering how little it affected her in comparison to Simeon. 

“I guess I’m not as pure and devout as the others, but I’ve already told you all about that. It probably makes me less tasty. What do you think?” The cat blinked at her lazily. She knew how crazy she sounded, even aside from her talking to a cat, but he made the perfect listener for all her taboo thoughts and opinions. 

“Or maybe I’ve been in the Order so long that I’m finally losing it.”

She leaned in towards the cat and added in a hushed tone, “Don’t tell anyone, ok?” The feline gave a small purring meow as if in response and she straightened up and sighed. 

When your innermost thoughts could only be shared with a cat, Celeste sometimes worried she really was losing touch with reality. She spent the next several hours in silent meditation, listening to the running water and leaves rustling in the breeze. She headed back long after Sir Cat slinked away, when evening crickets greeted the dusk with their song.


	4. The Healer at Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do enjoy writing Ardyn. 
> 
> Fun fact, the "common tongue" they speak in this story is a dead language in modern Eos that is a close successor to what the Astrals speak. I know that in the game it's pretty much like a backwards recording when they speak, but I like to pretend that the language that evolved from it is like Latin.

Ardyn awoke to the background noise he would hear on any given day at the busy market square, vendors and buyers speaking all at once, but slightly muted. The sun was already peeking through the cracks between the window shutters of his tiny room. He had definitely slept in late and his first thought was one of surprise that Gilgamesh hadn’t already dragged him out of bed. Clearly the rest of the city has been awake and abuzz for a while now. 

The noise was a loud, steady humming that came from outside and wouldn’t allow him to fall back asleep. Funny, he didn’t remember this inn being so close to the market. Ardyn groggily rolled off his bed, still in his now completely wrinkled clothes from the night before, and approached the window. With his eyes barely squinting open, he pulled open the shutters only for the noise to turn into a deafening roar of cheers from a huge crowd congesting the streets below. Blinded by the light of the high sun and shocked at the noise, Ardyn slammed the window shut, but that didn’t stop the shouting. 

No longer bleary-eyed, he was wide awake. News of the Healer’s arrival apparently spread fast. Somehow these crowds found their way to this small nowhere of an inn at the edge of the city and Ardyn couldn’t help but smile to himself, his mood instantly sky rocketing. _My adoring fans._ Gil hated when he referred to the people as fans, saying they are his loyal citizens and future subjects and deserved more respect. Even Somnus thought it was probably best not to talk about them so flippantly, but over the years Ardyn learned to relish the admiration and thrived in the attention. 

He looked down at his disheveled self and practically leaped over to his rucksack to gingerly take out a coal colored cloak he saved for the day he returned to the temple, rushing to throw it on. It was not in line with the usual royal coloring but it showed off splendid tailoring and much coveted and chic black chocobo feathers.

The cloak’s sleek, jet black feathered lining peeked out just beyond the edges of his wide sleeve openings and floated above the ground at the bottom edges of the cloth. It was artfully stitched with gold and red embroidered leaves that made up a thick filigree border and seemed to threaten to consume the rest of the cloak like ivy growing on a wall. It was all accented with a fat ruby broach laid in gold that dangled on several delicate gold chains across his chest. He used it to hook across the opening of the cloak below his neck where the collar began to fold open. The collar itself was long and wide, covering his shoulders in a black mantle that showed off the lining, framing Ardyn’s face and neck in the midnight black of chocobo feathers.

Somnus called it gaudy. Ardyn called it grand. 

He leaned over to see himself in the tiny mirror over his night stand, being too tall for something placed at average height. Even after running his fingers through his hair to tame it the best he could, there were still several fly away strands, but it would do. His jaw was shadowed with stubble, but there was no time. His people waited, and Ardyn wasn’t going to deny them any longer. He opened the window shutters to greet the crowd with open arms.

Downstairs, Gilgamesh and Somnus were sitting at a rough wooden table with earless copper mugs and an untouched platter of food between them. Somnus was resting his head in his folded arms, still half asleep, and Gilgamesh was quietly composed as he picked up his mug to sip on tea. If the first cheer was deafening, the second was earth shaking. Somnus groaned, louder this time than at the first round of ruckus.

“I guess his royal highness must be officially awake,” he lifted his head and peered into his mug of tea with no interest. It was the only beverage they offered in the early afternoon. “How much you wanna bet he put on that ridiculous new cloak?” 

“That would be an unwise bet to make.”

They were the sole lodgers of the building, seeing as it didn’t get much business on a regular basis, and the innkeeper was courteous enough to lock up until they were ready to leave for the sake of their privacy, or at least for the sake of his building not being overrun by the masses. Somnus sighed.

“At least we’ll have him back to normal,” and as if summoned by the thought, Ardyn graced the stairwell conducting himself in the full magnificence of a preening peacock. Somnus buried his head back in his arms and groaned again. 

“Good morning, dear brother, dear friend,” he crooned. Public appearances always energized him. It was the one thing about his brother that Somnus could never understand. Somnus was fully capable of socializing and making public appearances, sure, but it had the opposite effect on him. All the better that Ardyn was the Chosen One in that respect. Ardyn was clean shaven by now, having found the time to groom properly after his morning greeting. He plucked a slice of cheese from the untouched platter. “I trust everyone slept well, hmm?” 

“Indeed. I see a full night’s rest did you some good,” Gilgamesh side eyed Ardyn over his copper mug, knowing full well the reason for his spritely mood. Somnus snorted into the table. “Are you ready to head out?” 

“Yes! Let us not waste any more time. The Elders are expecting us.” Ardyn was brimming with vigor. 

“Alright, I’ll see to the innkeeper and we’ll be off,” Gil nudged Som’s shoulder and received a muffled grunt.

“No need, allow me.” Ardyn swaggered over to the front desk where the man was pretending to mind his own business, cleaning some invisible stain on the wooden surface and certainly not eavesdropping on the conversation of the Chosen One and his entourage. Ardyn reached inside his cloak, procured a small but hefty sack of coins from within the feathers somewhere and set it on the desk with small bow. 

“Good sir, I hope this covers our tab and any inconvenience we have imposed upon you.”

From the size and weight, the contents of the coin purse clearly covered more than a year’s salary that a prosperous inn would make, let alone this small one. The man stammered something about not being able to accept, but Ardyn was already gliding away, motioning for Gil and his brother to follow. They had long given up trying to keep him from making such sweeping and expensive gestures because they would always get the same response. “This money is from the people. I’m only giving it back.” And he wasn’t wrong. 

Ardyn mounted his prized chocobo and led the way down the streets with Gilgamesh and Somnus following as closely behind as they could through the jostling crowds. Their Chosen One lavished in cheers and chanting while he waved and said blessings unto to them in return. What would normally be a quick half hour ride stretched out an hour longer. The buildings grew larger and more crowded together as they closed in on the heart of the city. Here, money could buy you the safety of being closer to the Crystal than your neighbor. Trained glaives at the temple walls made sure to only let the three inside as they finally reached their destination.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The coming weeks eventually drained Ardyn of his crowd-induced high as he had to attend to all matters “kingly and whatnot,” as he liked to say. In addition to training regularly with Gilgamesh and Somnus to keep himself in shape, reading lore on runes and theories to aid in Astral magick which sometimes Somnus would join in on, and keeping mandatory hours of worship on a daily basis to appease the Astrals, Ardyn spent much of his time in meetings with the Elders. Somnus avoided these since the meetings were usually just to remind Ardyn of his expectations, go over the state of the nation, and outline everything that still needed to be done before his ascension to the throne. 

Ardyn took these meetings as opportunities to add in his own ideas of what he should be doing. The travel to Taelpar was one such idea because even twenty years after the Astral War that took place there, the area was rumored to be cursed and unfit for repopulation. But those were only rumors. People were generally too afraid to venture close, and while it would be fitting for an armed force to scout the area, Ardyn somehow convinced the board of Elders that it was only appropriate for him to assess whether or not the land could be reclaimed while also attempting to commune with the Gods, as per his ascension requirements. He also wanted to see the great scar for his own eyes and focus his efforts on healing anyone still in need there, but he kept that to himself since arguments based on personal interest or compassion did not tend to move the Elders.

This time he was lobbying his interest in going even further, all the way to the volcano in Ravatogh. Personally, he wanted to see if it was true that the Astral Ifrit’s body was buried there, but he didn’t mention that to the Elders, either. Because of the way Ifrit turned on the people, the Elders deemed it unfit to consider trying to contact him even if he were still alive, which meant that would not be a good excuse to set out there. Instead, Ardyn presented the idea of moving up his required visit to the Pitiouss training grounds near the volcano, insisting he was perfectly ready for the final test of his physical prowess. 

Unfortunately, the Elders weren’t biting this time around. They were still unhappy about the Taelpar trip yielding no sign or response from the Astrals even though it provided them with fresh intel on the area for the first time since it was ravaged and abandoned. It was mostly daemon-infested, but Ardyn was able to find a few survivors and even heal many who were farther along with the Starscourge than he had ever seen before. 

To Ardyn, the Elders’ permission was just a formality and he would have extended his journey to get to Ravatogh without it, but it was a more arduous trip than he intended for both him, what with how much energy he expended on healing the Starscourge, and his companions, what with all the daemon fighting they had to do. Getting to his own preferred destination wasn’t difficult, but getting the Elders to approve setting him loose was. After another week of going back and forth, Ardyn decided to put this idea on the backburner before all that polite debating with the Elders drove him to pulling his hair out.

While Gilgamesh was sympathetic to Ardyn’s plight, he wasn’t about to help him escape the city without express permission or an official mission at hand. Trips within the city, however, were allowed, although it was supposed to be done with the accompaniment of at least four trained glaives and an Elder, guaranteeing that the trip would be little to no fun and would garner as much attention as the Chosen One regularly does which would hinder their attempt to blend in and be…well, normal. Both Somnus and Ardyn talked Gilgamesh into sneaking out years ago, though it wasn’t easy and they had to appeal to the strong sense of duty Gilgamesh had to the throne. Or maybe they just wore him down with constant nagging.

Ardyn would wheedle in his most lofty of royal tones, “Is not your prince’s sanity worth safekeeping as much as his personage?” while Somnus would plead, “Gil, you have to let us out. If I have to listen to another of his rants on Astral magick theory I’m going to drown myself in the garden’s bird fountain,” or some other shallow puddle of water, and so on and so forth, until finally Gil conceded to helping them sneak out but only as long as they stayed safely within the borders of the city and avoided detection. 

This was good enough for the brothers and they freely participated in their fair share of events in town, the kind that didn’t require an official royal presence to oversee, and visited pubs and restaurants alike under hooded guises. Ardyn once tried to find a way to use his magick to change his obvious hair color but somehow only managed to make it a bright pink for a few hours. He didn’t like how his scalp tingled strangely for days afterward and Gil scolded him for even thinking of putting his divine powers to such use. So, he stuck with hoods, and sometimes he would soot his hair with charcoal to almost match Somnus’ when he didn’t feel like hiding his face completely, although that unavoidably resulted in unwanted smudges around his face thanks to his penchant for idly running his fingers through his hair.

When Ardyn was ready for the second such outing since his return, he let Somnus know and requested the presence of his closest and highest ranking glaive, Gilgamesh, who was later seen leaving the royal quarters on a one man wagon pulled by his chocobo with alms to the poor, a regular occurrence. The wagon was filled with food, clothing, and two royal brothers trying not to make any noise as their silent poking war escalated underneath the linens.

Once at the outskirts, they climbed out of the wagon and helped Gilgamesh distribute the goods. People respected and revered Gilgamesh as a recognized face from the Order of Lucis and they would be honored and sometimes overwhelmed to see Prince Somnus, but every now and then, someone would also recognize Ardyn behind his hood. He would wink mischievously and put a finger up to his pursed lips and somehow the notion of sharing his secret was enticing enough that they never had any incidents. No such thing happened today as Ardyn hung back and simply passed goods from the wagon to Somnus or Gil. Afterward, they were on their way to whatever activities they wished to take part in.  
This time, however, the brothers had a special plan in mind. It was hatched the day before, after they finished dinner together at their private quarters.

“I think it is about time we travel our fair city independently, as men should,” Ardyn began.

“What, you mean…alone?” Somnus looked a little confused. Most of Ardyn’s propositions came out of the blue like this and there was no way to get used to it. “That sounds fine by me, but why? No, wait, it doesn’t matter. Gil would never agree to it.” 

“Which is why, as a prince and independent sovereign, you will act as such on our next excursion.”

“Ardyn, seriously? What do you want to do that would require us to split up?”

“Did you not mention how you would like to spend more time with that lovely bar maiden we met in The Lazy Coeurl last weekend?” 

“Wh-who, Veronica? She’s…” Somnus blushed, not expecting that at all. “What does she have to do with anything?”

“I happen to know in good faith that she is single and has an interest in a certain brother to the Healer.”

“How could you possibly…?” Just as Somnus grew confused, Ardyn swooped in with a flurry of words.

“That same evening when you excused yourself from the table I happened to chat with her for a bit. You know, she’s very sweet on you. Said something about your eyes being so _calming_. A girl like that is not long for being available, little brother.”

“What, really? What else did she say?”

“I don’t recall,” Ardyn said coyly. He could tell Somnus was hooked and open to suggestion now. “But just imagine what you could do without two menacingly hooded men at your side. There is that little flower cart nearby the bar you could swing by first. Imagine the smile on her face when you give her a bouquet,” Ardyn paused, hardly needing to paint a picture of the scene Somnus was already playing in his mind, but before long he shook his head back to reality.

“And just what are you going to do?” 

“Keep Gilgamesh busy, of course, looking for you in all the wrong places,” Ardyn beamed.

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to tell him what we want to do?”

“Ah, but I anticipate his answer being ‘no’ outright and I’d much rather we not raise his suspicions beforehand. It will be much more difficult for you to get away with him being on high alert,” he said smoothly and gave a little shrug, “Besides, it is easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, nay?”

“He’s not going to like this,” Somnus frowned, knowing his brother was not going to let up until he agreed. Anyway, he did look forward to the idea of being free to go on a date. It was then that he squinted at his all-too-innocently smiling brother and slowly came to a conclusion. 

“I’m going to owe you one for this, aren’t I?”

“Oh, most definitely.” 

“What do you want?” Somnus sighed.

“I’m not sure yet, but this opportunity won’t last long. Like I said, she’s a lovely girl. Decide now or forever regret your lack of initiative.” Ardyn’s offer was tempting and he was, in his own way, trying to get his brother to live a little more despite their suffocating environment and situation. 

Although Somnus had his fair share of admirers and was not restricted in courting who he’d like, he didn’t have as much confidence as his older brother. Not that he’d want to ever be so bold. As much as he was a gentleman around women, Ardyn was also an unapologetic flirt. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was expected to marry someone of high status or perhaps someone also chosen by the Crystal later down the road (who knows? the Elders were oddly vague about certain specific matters) and thus he was unavailable indefinitely, meaning any flirting he did was meaningless. But still, he was very good at it. Even without the clout of being the Crowned Prince, Somnus could tell that his brother could woo over almost anyone he wanted. The difference was that Somnus didn’t find as much fun in flirting the way Ardyn did, just as he didn’t care as much for cheering crowds and ceremonies. 

Still, Somnus _did_ fancy that tavern girl.

“Alright, fine. What’s the plan?”

Ardyn’s face lit up in triumph and he leaned forward in a show of secretly sharing his plan even though Somnus sat at the far end of their rather long dining table, “It is simple, as all good plans are…” 

Somnus had heard that line before, but for once, Ardyn’s plan truly was simple. They stood at a fruit stand, one of many vendors in the crowded market place, and Ardyn announced he had the best idea for a lavish dinner that evening and eagerly told Gilgamesh all the different ingredients he would need to get for the royal cook. Gil often acted as intermediary to decrease the likelihood of the brothers being recognized and this was not the first time Ardyn spontaneously requested a set of ingredients to take back home, so he obliged, but the rapid-fire way Ardyn listed them had him fully focused and asking Ardyn to repeat himself several times as they went from one stall to the next. 

Somnus took the opportunity to sneak away and go off to the tavern a few districts over. It was over half an hour of shopping and unnecessary nit-picking for just the right produce with just the right ripeness and color before Gilgamesh bothered to check on the rather quiet Somnus only to find, to his absolute horror, the prince was missing. 

“Ardyn,” he hissed. “Where did your brother go?”

“Hmm?” Ardyn looked up from inspecting a booth full of various mushrooms. “Oh, I’m sure he’s nearby. You know how he is.”

“Yes, I know how he stays close because he knows better than to be out of my sight,” Gil’s voice strained a little as he looked around, clearly upset. 

“Gilgamesh. Relax, he’s around here somewhere. Let’s finish shopping and—“ 

“No, we are going to look for him _now_.” 

Ardyn sighed dramatically. “Ever the protector. Very well, I’ll look in this direction, and you go towards the residential—”

“No, we are going to look for him _together_.”

Ardyn sighed even more dramatically. So far, Gilgamesh’s reaction was on par with what he expected. “Fine, as you wish. Let us both go this way, then.” He set off, backtracking from whence they came down the lines of stalls. 

“Wait.” 

Ardyn stopped and turned to watch Gilgamesh’s hesitation at work. He had a determined look on his face as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. When they were younger and played together, the brothers would often team up against him and somehow this felt like one of their pranks, what with Ardyn acting so blasé yet leading the search effort. He was trying to decide whether or not the direction Ardyn was heading in would be the right one, seeing as it was where he wanted to go alone when he first suggested they split up.

“Well? Come on, then, the sooner we find Som, the sooner we can get our purchases back home. That lettuce is going to utterly wilt in this heat.” Prank or not, Gilgamesh made a mental note to increase the training load on both brothers once they found Somnus.

They walked through the marketplace one more time before expanding their search outward. Ardyn led him west, in the opposite direction of where Somnus was, and eventually they reached the wild border of the city. 

“Well, he can’t have gone beyond here,” he cheerfully announced. 

“Then we turn back and try the other—“

“Ooft, I don’t think I will be going one step further.” Ardyn promptly sat on the grassy edge of the forest. “I’ve had enough excitement for one day, thank you.”

“Ardyn…! This is no joke, who knows where—”

“Your concern is duly noted, but need I remind you that he is perfectly capable of looking after himself? I daresay there won’t be any daemons lurking about the city in the light of day that could best him. Besides, I’m tired,” Ardyn looked up at his looming bodyguard without a trace of fatigue.

“Ardyn…where is he.” 

“I haven’t the foggiest—”

“Tell me now.” Gilgamesh’s mouth became a thin line and his brows furrowed in a way that told Ardyn the jig was up. He never intended to give a convincing act or not tell him the whereabouts of his brother. That would be irresponsible. But by the time Gilgamesh would get to Somnus from here, Ardyn at least bought him a decent amount of time for a date. 

“I can tell you that he will join us right here when he is finished. And if you must know, he is with a girl.” 

“The barmaid?” Gil immediately replies.

“Ha! I knew Som was obvious, but to think even you noticed the way he looked at her—“

“Get up, _your highness_. We’re going to that bar.”

“Ooh, I think not. You’re going to have to wait with me.” 

“Or I can just carry you with me.” 

“Or I can make a scene by merely letting slip my hood.” Ardyn met Gil’s stare with equal measure seriousness and daring from under the deep blue hood of his capelet. Gil knew that this was a man who was not above a little drama to back up his threats. 

Ardyn continued, “I still say that staying here with me until he returns is your best option, but I can see how tense you are at the thought of Somnus alone in the streets, so do as you please. I will be waiting here, safe and far away from prying eyes, no matter what you decide.”

Gilgamesh was torn, but not for long. Compared to having Ardyn wait safely here, he was more worried about his brother being in that seedy tavern of all places. The owners and those who worked there were fine people, but the clientele not so much, even this early in the afternoon.

“You are not to move from this spot.”

“You have my word.” Ardyn leaned back and crossed his legs, clearly getting comfortable. Gil stared at him for a moment longer before he was convinced that he wasn’t going anywhere.

The mountainous man turned and marched away, single minded in his new mission. Ardyn wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed that Gilgamesh was willing to leave him here alone or glad that he trusted that Ardyn would stay. He looked up at the clear blue sky and pondered Gil’s morality and whether or not being caught by him would nullify the favor from Somnus.


	5. Paths Entwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with the scene that inspired me to write all this, what is becoming an entirely too long novel. _SIGH._ I just had to be intrigued about what would happen if I gave a background to the reluctant priestess, Celeste (and an actual name!) as well as how she would fit in with Ardyn's journey. 
> 
> And here we are. Welp.

It was a beautiful day, but Celeste couldn’t enjoy it. She just finished with another Crystal session and as hard as it was to keep her spirits up after that kind of strain, it didn’t help that her sister’s initiation was just days away. Camille was going to be a model priestess which meant she would undoubtedly be quickly moved up to Crystal bearer status and it scared Celeste to know what that meant for her. She fastened her dagger around her waist, traded her every day sandals for her floppy old ones, and put her ragged robe on before she climbed the usual tree. She scaled over the temple wall and hugged herself before going any further, each hand clutching the metal cuffs she could distinctly feel beneath the thin cloth. 

Every Devoted received four once they were approved for tending the Crystal, one placed particularly on each limb. The ones on her arms were just above her mid-bicep while the ones on her legs were fastened just above her mid-thigh, all of which were slipped on and rested snugly at those points. They were bestowed in a special ceremony as a grand gesture of locking away the very core of their being in a pledge to the Astrals. 

Although it was meant as a symbolic gesture, after experiencing her first encounter with the Crystal, Celeste feared it might be literal. Gold plated and covered in decorative engravings, their weight was a constant reminder of their pledged loyalty. They were allowed to be taken off for bathing and before bed, but other than that the cuffs were supposed to be worn at all times. She often removed them for her ventures outside the walls to lessen the risk of being found out, leaving them where she picked up her ragged belongings until she returned, but today she didn’t bother since she was only going to her usual spot in the forest for some peace and quiet.

She arrived in a haze and sat by the stream, slipping off her sandals and dipping her toes in the cool water. Looking around, there was no feline friend in sight for the second week in a row.

 _Oh, well. It’s probably for my sanity’s best interest not to keep talking to a cat_ , she thought, though it did little to ease her disappointment. 

She had been so tired lately from the unrelenting mental and physical drain from the Crystal and her forays to the library which she increased to nightly occurrences because the looming initiation ceremony had her too troubled to focus on much else. Camille started to worry over her clearly sleep deprived state enough that Celeste avoided her to save her the distraction. Worst of all, she found nothing new about the strange symbols of that metal door. The rest of the book on airship engineering was useless as many more seemingly key pages were missing and the pages left behind had no explanations or translations at all. No other books came anywhere as close to revealing any clues. 

She reclined against the base of a nearby tree. The soothing sound of the brook was as good as a lullaby and she fell asleep before she could even realize that she was dozing off. 

_Celeste walked down the steps to the pit for what seemed like an eternity. The holding chamber was much larger than she remembered and the Crystal was hanging from chains. Instead of the crack running through it there was a gaping hole full of sharply angled quartzes fired up in a red violet glow. In front of it was the slender figure of her sister. She turned around and smiled sweetly at Celeste._

 _“I’m so glad you’re here. You’re just in time for me to show you what I’ve learned.” She turned back to the Crystal and leaned into its toothy maw of an opening. Celeste wanted to scream but there was no breath in her lungs. Her legs weighed down like bags of sand as she tried to run, but her sister’s form blurred and disappeared before her eyes and she noticed thick tendrils hanging from the bottom of the Crystal dripping with black blood. A few more steps and she was close enough to reach out and touch it. As her fingers brushed against the Crystal’s opening, a white cat with grey markings jumped out from inside and—_

“Mrowrr!”

Celeste shot up from her dream in time to see a cotton white blur flash past her and disappear into the fauna upstream. Her heart was beating fast but she let out a sigh of relief. It was only Sir Cat who dashed by, though it was strange that he didn’t stop to visit. She knelt at the edge of the stream and splashed water on her face, thinking bitterly about how all her worrying was bringing her fresh new nightmares. The cold water helped shake off the dream and calm her down. She was about to sit back down when she heard an odd rustling and twigs snapping from where the cat just ran away. It stopped as suddenly as it started. Celeste froze, listening closely. 

_Crack._

She jumped to her feet and swiveled around with her hand reaching under her cloak and gripping the hilt of her dagger. She faced a tall, hooded man who was momentarily frozen.

“I mean you no harm,” he urged, lifting away his hood in a rushed motion and revealing a mess of bright, reddish hair and a concerned look. He looked to be about her age and he held his arms up at either side of his face in a show of good faith. 

“Apologies for the intrusion, but I must say, I did not expect to bump into anyone this far out in the woods,” he explained, and after quick consideration, he slowly lowered his hands and added, “Especially not someone as fair as yourself. Are you lost?”

Celeste did not ease her wide stance or take her hand off the hidden dagger. A quick once-over and she could tell he was from wealth. He had fitted trousers and a tunic with sleeves that would be billowing if they weren’t rolled up. A deep v-shaped neckline that was loosely laced met with a low scooped leather vest. The blue capelet over his broad shoulders was an odd touch with its eye-catching but out of place coloring and the fact that it was worn on such a warm day, as if it was thrown on to add attention in an otherwise common but immaculately clean outfit. The boots were what really gave him away, though; new black leather, hardly a scuff on them, not to mention that it was uncommon footwear even for the wealthy in this city. 

“I didn’t expect anyone to find me here, either, though if anyone is lost, it’s clearly you,” she replied. 

“Is that so?” The man rested his hands over his hips in a relaxed pose. He had a kind face and gentle voice, but Celeste was agitated. Her favorite place was discovered and intruded upon. Seeing that he wasn’t currently a threat, however, she finally let go of her hilt and reached down to slip her shabby sandals back on. 

“Yes. I have to wonder what could possibly bring a nobleman out in the middle of nowhere at the risk of dirtying his expensive boots,” she replied. It was then that she noticed how his eyes flashed gold as he shifted under the rays of sun shining through the canopy of leaves. His lips twitched up and he looked mildly amused.

“I must wonder what a woman of any status would be doing out here in the woods where any manner of beast could startle her, expensive boots or not.” He had sense of humor about him. Celeste bit her lip, reminding herself that she wasn’t happy with his unexpected presence.

“Funny, I don’t recall any local beasts having that shade of violet red hair,” she retorted, making her way upstream.

“You got me there. I’m a rather uncommon creature,” the man broke into an impish smile and followed at a distance. “So you’re a local, then? What district, might I ask?”

“Nowhere near yours, I’m sure,” Celeste answered quickly and maybe a little more coldly than she intended. He seemed nice, after all, but instead of her response fazing him it seemed to make him realize something. He easily walked past her with a few long strides and turned on his heel right in front of her where she almost walked into him. He suddenly took on a more formal air.

“Ah, but where are my manners? Here I am chatting away with a beautiful lady and I haven’t even introduced myself yet. My name is—” 

“Please don’t,” Celeste spat out hastily. This behavior startled her even more than the initial intrusion. Being the subject of flattery was nothing new for Celeste, but for crying out loud, he was even bowing at the waist. 

Feeling a little guilty for interrupting when he was only being polite, she added, “After all, what name matters when you will use it but once? Forgive me, but I don’t think our paths were meant to cross like this.” He glanced up from his bow, looking more intrigued than offended. He straightened up as she lightly made her way around him and continued walking upstream.

“On the contrary, fate has a funny way of leading people on their paths,” he said almost to himself and, after a short and thoughtful pause, he caught up beside Celeste and shortened his stride to match hers. “Just think of the Sacred Crystal that holds the fate of our future, proof that the Astrals work in mysterious ways.” Celeste squinted cynically at the stranger for how quickly and casually he could jump into a conversation about the Gods and the Crystal. 

“Are you actually going to attribute our meeting to the Blessed Astrals? That’s a stretch.” 

“Is it? If I hadn’t noticed a cat heading in this direction, I would have never found this place, or you.”

“So it was a cat that led you here, not the Astrals,” she pointed out. “Anyway, why would you follow it?”

“Who’s to say? It had a pleasant look about it and I was curious to see where it was headed, though I could have just as easily ignored it,” he prattled on conversationally. “But I didn’t, and thus, it must be fate,” he ended with a dramatically low tone.

“Hah,” Celeste said dryly. It was ridiculous how earnestly he announced his reasoning. She gave the stranger a side glance and saw he was clearly being facetious. His honey colored eyes lit up with amusement and they were even more curious to look at up close. “Well, then, I wouldn’t want to discourage your devout sensibilities.”

“Much appreciated, but it sounds as if you don’t put much faith in fate, hmm?” 

“Is it that obvious?” Out of habit, Celeste quickly amended, “Er, don’t get me wrong, I’m as loyal a follower of the Astrals as anyone and I know it is right to give them our veneration, but I also put my faith in people and everything they’re capable of.” 

“Such as?” he asked. Something about this man’s face, so open and raptly listening now, and the fact that he genuinely seemed interested in an answer made her feel comfortable enough to venture further. 

“Well, for example, even if we’ve been blessed with the Crystal to stave back darkness, it is up to us to see that it is done. Surely the Astrals think we are capable if they have given us the opportunity, but it’s also a burden that has been passed down to us as if it’s our only salvation, as if it is fated as our one true path. I never liked the idea that we have no choice, as if we have no free will and…” she paused, suddenly mortified at how easily she slipped into her personal opinions. 

It was more than just frowned upon to cast any doubts or derision upon the Sacred Crystal. It was generally seen as an act against the Astrals themselves. She focused her eyes at her feet, preparing herself with a preemptive apology for a reprimand that any Astral fearing person would give her. “I’m sorry, I went too far, I didn’t mean to—”

“No, it makes sense,” he interjected calmly. “No one can tell what the future will bring and we can only do our best to make it one worth all the hardships of our past. I think faith in humanity and the choices we make are just as important as faith in the Astrals,” he said in a kind, soothing voice. Celeste was surprised to hear someone be so reasonable since any deviant ideas she ever had growing up had been snuffed out quickly and, once she took up residence at the temple, punished harshly. She looked up to meet his amber gaze as he asked, “Tell me, believer of the people, do you have faith in the Chosen King?”

“So you’d have me go from speaking heresy to treason?” Celeste joked sarcastically. “I’ll pass, thank you.”

“Ooh, sounds like you have something juicy to say about him,” he coaxed playfully, “Now you _must_ tell me.”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that,” she admitted. The fact that he didn't immediately judge her free thoughts made her feel at ease with expressing herself. She didn’t feel the pressure of upholding the tenets of society with every word she spoke. 

“I don’t claim to know him or really anything about him other than what everyone says from rumors and praises. Although I do know that at the end of the day he’s still a man, and I believe even those who seem the most blessed face struggles. Everyone has doubts,” Celeste thought about her sister and looked far off into the dense forest. Her voice softened and seemed distant as she continued, “I hope he has someone who anchors him with faith in himself. That’s all.” 

They fell into silence with only the water babbling by and their walking pace slowed to a stop. Celeste broke from her distant reverie to meet the gaze of those golden eyes. She was taken aback at how intensely they were searching her in that moment.

“Who _are_ you?” He muttered.

“Er,” Celeste quickly regained her composure and answered, “A woman of no consequence, I assure you.” 

“I don’t believe that for a minute,” he said softly as his gentle eyes explored hers. She could tell that he wasn’t about to give up any time soon. 

“Ah, you’ve caught me. Very well,” she leaned as if sharing a secret and said with a playful glimmer in her eyes, “If you really must know, I’m a Holy Messenger to the Astrals, here to tell you that you should get back into town before you truly become lost.”

And with that, she turned to hop onto a couple stones poking out of the water and onto the other side. The young man snapped out of his focused stare and followed her as far as the edge of the stream.

“Wait, are you going so soon?”

“We can’t all spend our days wandering the woods, entertaining strangers,” she said, facing him as she took a few steps backwards.

“Ah, so you find me entertaining,” the man grinned handsomely and held his arms out as if inviting her to stay. Celeste rolled her eyes and turned away, but not quickly enough to hide an unexpected smile. 

“At least tell me your name,” he called out, but she already ducked through the brush and was on her way back to the temple. 

_What an odd man_ , she thought. 

On her way back she saw Sir Cat once more, lounging on a low hanging branch. Come to think of it, he was the reason she found her favorite place to relax when she became a Crystal bearer much like the stranger happened upon it today.

“Do you attract people here for fun?” She demanded. The cat meowed in response. “Well, I don’t much like your sense of humor. Next time I fall asleep, you can wake me up like a normal cat with some meowing, not some strange man.” He stared blankly at her with those clear, blue eyes. She let out an exasperated sigh. “Never mind. See you around.”

Interesting encounter or not, she was glad the man didn’t follow her and she returned without incident. After putting her shabby effects away and carefully checking that her surroundings were clear, she left the small grove of trees and headed to the gardens. She entered through a trellised archway covered in vines and made her way down the path between colorful flower beds, almost all of them in bloom.

“Celeste Belizair,” an authoritative voice carried across the way. Celeste froze in place, mind racing. Had she been seen? “Sister Celeste!” The voice was closer now as she saw from the corner of her eye Elder Micah approaching her, his full black robes billowing. She knew that tone all too well from every time she was caught sneaking into the pantries, asked too many questions, or said anything out of line.

“Elder Micah, I did not see you there,” Celeste finally turned and made eye contact, putting on a practiced smile and answering with all the sweet, ignorant bliss of a lily blossom. “Is something the matter?”

“I have been looking for you. Where have you been?” Terse and to the point, Elder Micah was not someone to be trifled with. Dread trickled down Celeste’s spine but her smile only waivered enough to show concern for the inconvenience she caused.

“Forgive me, your radiance, but I’ve only been taking a walk on the grounds. I needed some fresh air.” Either it was enough of an excuse or he didn’t have the time to inquire further because Elder Micah made a disgruntled sound and even skipped over the admonishment she was waiting for. 

“Come with me. Sister Camille and the rest of the council are waiting.” Celeste dropped her pleasant act and concern flashed across her face in earnest. 

“What’s happened? Is she alright?” 

“She is fine, child, but we have matters of her initiation to discuss and it is only appropriate for you to be present, both as her guide in the light and as her sister.” Celeste said nothing more, but followed in silent confusion, wondering what this summons could be about. She was not required to assist in guidance on her days with the Crystal and besides, as far as she knew, Camille was fully ready for her ceremony. It was only a matter of waiting for the day.

They entered the Sanctuary. Past the wooden pews and the altar, they went through a door off to the side and into the structure’s adjacent chambers where the Elders held meetings that had to do with their members. She followed Elder Micah into the room at the end of the hall. It was nothing grand. Adorned with little more than oil lamps hanging from the walls, a single bookcase with texts and parchment, and a heavy, long wooden table and chairs, this room boasted none of the decadent tapestries or decorations of the main temple area save for one large continental map plastered over almost the entire expanse of one wall. 

The worst part for Celeste was that there were no windows, which made it feel as if the room was even smaller and in a constant state of night. She was only here a few times before, including when she first requested residence and once or twice more to discuss punishments for her more serious offenses. It was more difficult for her than for most on the path to Crystal bearer because her crimes of sedition had to be paid in full before she was even considered worthy enough. The path to being a straight and true guardian of light never came easy for the ever questioning Celeste. 

Camille was already sitting at the table across from the three other Elders. True to their titles, as the founders of the Order of Lucis they were also the oldest. Well into their fifties at least, the faces of the Elders showed varying degrees of weathered lines. Elder Orin had a scar across his cheek and was the only one known to have been a battle hardened soldier in his youth. His dark hair was brushed with grey and bordered his entire face from his beard to his sideburns to his forehead. The grey was more pronounced at his temples and in speckles in his beard and moustache. His dark brown eyes were set deep in his olive skin. 

Elder Farrah, like Orin, had the features of a typical Keycatrich resident. Dark hair plaited down her back, dark eyes like inkwells, and olive skin. A few grey tendrils of hair reached from her forehead toward the start of her thick braid. Elder Althea was there, as well, keeping her fair, long face neutral as they entered the room. A single wide streak of snow white against straw blond hair was pulled back in a tight bun and reflected brightly in the lamplight. They say she came from a far off land of floating islands, but neither Celeste nor anyone she knew ever spoke to any of the Elders about personal matters to know any better. 

Elder Micah was the oldest, or at least looked like it, with deep frown lines in his forehead and all his shortly cut hair gone silver gray. His light blue eyes were almost colorless and his clean shaven face was distinctly square shaped. No one seemed to know much about him or where he came from. 

The fifth founder, Zerah, was only known only by name in the written word of their scriptures at the top of a list of names that reverently recorded their line of Arch Devoted. All that the Elders ever revealed about her was that she was the reason Bahamut was able to pass along the Crystal to them and then perished shortly after becoming the first Arch Priestess. 

Elder Micah gestured for Celeste to sit as he took his place among them. Camille looked up at her sister with searching eyes and a worried look. Celeste never spoke too fondly of meeting with the Elders in this room because in her experiences she was only called here for disciplinary actions. It looked as if Camille understandably expected some bad news. Celeste didn’t feel very optimistic in that moment, either, but she sat down next to her sister and took her hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze and flashing a quick, reassuring smile. Camille managed a small, nervous smile back. 

“No need to be anxious,” Elder Farrah said, “We have good news.”

“Indeed. It is a rather special case, so we wanted to share it with the both of you present,” Elder Althea added.

“Let’s not keep them in suspense. Sister Camille,” Elder Orin said with a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his eyes, “It has not gone unnoticed your unrivaled loyalty to the Order. Your boundless compassion has proven to be key to your spiritual growth. We sense from you a strong, pure spirit unlike any that have come before you.” 

“Thank you, your radiance. As it is taught, I am merely an instrument of the light but your kind words mean so much to me.” Camille’s relief was followed by sheer joy. Her emotions had always been easy to read from her face, like a serene sea with water that could be seen clear to the bottom. Not a speck of darkness lurked below. 

Celeste stayed quiet and waited for them to get to the point. She didn’t like how they were playing to her sister’s pride. 

“A fine answer,” Elder Micah said as he took the reins of the conversation. “We want you both to know that we have discussed at length and consider this to be the best path on which to set Sister Camille. We believe you are ready for the initiation ceremony and much more. The Order of Lucis would be pleased to have you ascend as a Crystal bearer as soon as possible.” Camille gasped. Celeste’s vision blurred momentarily.

“While we urge you to take this opportunity, it is up to you to decide whether you are up to the task,” Elder Farrah added gently. Celeste struggled to push down the voice inside yelling _of course_ Camille has no choice when presented with this prospect; they knew full well how much her younger sister wished to prove herself to them and please everyone around her. Celeste didn’t dare look at Camille. She could feel her innocent eyes resting on her, no doubt looking for support and validation. Instead, she steadied her breath and carefully addressed the council in an even tone.

“Esteemed Council, this is truly an honor you bestow my sister and one which I am at a loss of words to express gratitude, but with all due respect, becoming a bearer is an arduous journey of learning. As you know, it is not simply memorizing words and motions. The level of spiritual tenacity and maturity needed takes years to hone and prepare.”

“Which is why we felt it important for you to be witness to this decision,” Elder Althea asserted. “Surely you have noticed your sister’s quick advances? Her unique openness and potential? We believe that under close guidance she will rapidly become an ideal Crystal bearer. That is, if Sister Camille accepts the position,” Elder Althea turned to look at Camille with a warm smile. “It will also be up to her to choose a guide if she wishes to continue down this path.”

“I…I am speechless, your radiance. You honor me, I’m not even sure how I…” Camille stumbled over her words, she could hardly contain herself. She bowed her head to the council and found her voice, steady and obedient, “Of course, I will do as you ask. And I wish for Sister Celeste to continue being my guiding light if you would allow it.”

“As we suspected,” Farrah nodded sagely. “Your devotion to each other has always been a shining example to us all of unconditional love and support. Sister Celeste, surely you will assist in her path forward?” 

Celeste did not answer immediately. She wanted to say no, to take Camille and leave right then and there, but where would they go? The lands beyond their city were torn apart by daemons and plague. Would the Order even let them leave? It was unheard of. She could feel the weight of silent anticipation from everyone in the room.

“Yes, I will.” The Elders congratulated Camille and said words of praise and encouragement, but Celeste’s head was spinning. It was true that she could sense the spirit within her sister grow stronger over the years, but were the Elders really so desperate for a new Crystal bearer that they would throw her straight to the pit? There was no good reason she could think of for rushing Camille into the upper ranks of the Devoted. Judging from Camille’s ecstatic reaction, it seemed she had outgrown Celeste and the need for her approval on decisions. That thought alone left Celeste with a bitter taste in her mouth.

The Elders mentioned how they would schedule Camille appropriately once the time came. They then filed out the room and left the Sanctuary but Camille had to nudge her sister to follow into the fore chamber. They lingered behind and stood alone in the main aisle in front of the altar. Celeste fixed her eyes upon it and bit her lower lip, knowing that the next step from Crystal bearer would be Arch Devoted. She wondered if the council wanted to start grooming Camille for that position as soon as possible and thought about what an Arch Devoted was used for to begin with. They were described as beacons for the priests and priestesses of the Order, held in the highest regard along with the Elders, but they were given a similar vague and optimistic definition for what Crystal bearers were and look what it cost them.

“Are you…unhappy with me?”

“What?” Celeste snapped back into the moment and looked at her sister. She was standing off to the side, head hanging down and fingers fidgeting. “No, of course not. Why would you say that?”

“It’s just…you didn’t seem too happy when the Elders spoke so highly of me. It’s good news, isn’t it?” Camille said in a meek voice, avoiding eye contact, “I thought you’d be happy for me.” 

“It’s not that I’m not happy for you, but…”

“You don’t think I’m ready,” Camille’s voice shook and her face took on an uncharacteristic frown. “That I don’t have the ‘maturity’ for it?”

“It’s not as simple as…” 

“No, stop,” she said firmly, no longer timidly looking at her hands but staring her sister in the eye with the first glimmer of defiance Celeste had ever seen in her. “Ever since we first got here all those years ago you told me to follow the rules, be good, become a priestess. I’ve done all that haven’t I?” 

“Camille…”

“Well, I’ve done everything right. And I’m proud of it. More than that, I’m happy with what I can do here for the Order,” her voice tightened and her eyes glimmered with unshed tears as the words spilled out of her, “And now that all my hard work has paid off, I expected you to be the one person who would be proud of me, too. Are you upset because I’m younger than you were when you were initiated?” 

Celeste struggled to get a word in and reassure her sister. “No, that doesn’t matter—”

“Is it because people keep saying I’m Arch Devoted material even though you’ve already been a Crystal bearer for years?”

“Where is this coming from?” Celeste’s tone turned harsh. “Camille, you know I don’t care about any of that.” This was not the sweet sister she knew and certainly not the same sister that knew her so well.

“I know that you’ve been sneaking off the grounds,” she blurted out accusingly, too emotionally overwrought to stop herself.

Celeste was stunned speechless for a moment. “How did…”

“Does it matter? How could you? How could you put yourself at risk like that? That’s serious, Celeste. It’s not just a slap on the wrists or seclusion, they could banish you or worse if they think you’ve exposed the Order somehow. What then? What will I do without you?” 

Her brimming tears finally overflowed and she sobbed. Celeste’s instinct instantly had her rushing to embrace her sister, who blubbered through tears, “I thought if I could be the best, I could hurry up and become Arch Devoted, and maybe then I could protect you for once. I could maybe even keep us together no matter what. They wouldn’t do anything bad to the sister of an Arch Priestess, right?”

“Shh, shhh. I would sooner watch the earth burn under raging Astrals a hundred times over than let anyone forcefully separate us,” Celeste reassured her. “But I had no idea you were putting yourself under that kind of pressure.”

“Do you not want me to be a priestess? Do you want me to tell them I changed my mind?” Camille calmed down in Celeste’s arms and spoke between hiccups. “I can…I can do that if you promise not to go out anymore,” she said with heavy reluctance. 

“No, don’t do that just for me. All I want is for you to be safe and happy,” she replied. Celeste’s heart broke to see her like this. She wanted nothing more than to protect the only family she had left from a cruel wide world. It was the reason Celeste brought the two of them here and made their world smaller and smaller until she could hardly breathe in it anymore. “How did you find out about that, anyway?”

The two broke from their embrace and Camille wiped tears from her cheeks as she answered, “Wynne told me one time when I was looking for you. She made me promise not to say anything, though.”

“What? When was this?”

“A couple months ago,” Camille winced and wiped the tears from her cheeks with a loose brown sleeve. “I didn’t like keeping it to myself. I really wanted to talk to you but I was worried about someone overhearing and how you would react and I…I’m sorry.”

Celeste couldn’t help but smile warmly at her little sister. She knew how much the weight of keeping a secret burdened her. “It’s alright. I’m a little more worried about the fact that Wynne caved and told you.” She was troubled at the thought of who else she might have let slip her secret. 

“Oh, don’t worry, she said she only told me because I’m your sister and she felt bad not telling me the truth,” Camille quickly came to Wynne’s defense, and Celeste believed it. It was hard to turn down Camille, blood relative or not.

“Fine. But no more secrets from now on, alright?”

“Yes,” Camille nodded enthusiastically, “But that goes for you, too. No more keeping me in the dark about all the sneaking around, alright?” Camille’s cheeks were puffy from crying and it made her pout even more effectively disarming.

“I can try,” Celeste hesitated, “I don’t want you worrying, though.” 

“But I’m going to worry even more if I don’t know what you’re up to!” 

“Fine, fine, no more secrets. In which case, there’s something I should tell you, but...it will probably be easier for you to understand after your training with the Crystal. Will it be alright if it waits until then?”

Camille considered it for a moment, then nodded. “You didn’t agree not to sneak out anymore, though…”

Celeste faltered. Her face was pained with indecision.

“It’s ok, I didn’t think you would,” Camille said, but looked disappointed. “Just promise you’ll be extra careful?”

“That, I can do.” 

It seemed Camille hadn’t outgrown her older sister yet, after all. Celeste felt a selfish sense of gratification. She pulled her sister into another hug and whispered into her ear, “I’m incredibly proud of you. Don’t ever doubt that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I just HAD to use the "no consequence" line at least once, save your groans because none could be louder than my own at that decision. Have I mentioned that this work is completely self indulgent? Now I have. 
> 
> If you've actually made it this far, thank you so much for reading.


	6. Newly Devoted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always wanting to give more attention to Gilgamesh and Somnus while hopefully moving things along, but here I took a step back to indulge in Gil's background in my own version of events. 
> 
> Aaand the story of Celeste and her sister's fate pushes forward.

Ardyn had only been joking with the stranger in the forest about fate crossing their paths, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

It was surprising for him to run into someone who seemed to be from the city but did not recognize him. Refreshing, even. His adoring public generally sang his praises around him and apparently did the same even when he wasn’t around, if the glaive city guards were to be believed. He learned to thrive off that energy over the years, it’s true, but no one showed any interest for him personally aside from his brother and Gilgamesh. Even the Elders saw him more as a symbol or chess piece in the grand scheme of things. 

The young woman’s concern for the Chosen One moved him. Not only that, but never had he come across anyone willing to reasonably speak their mind about the Astrals, what with the fairly recent Astral War plunging people into some extreme schools of thought on matters both earthly and divine. 

Something about the way he managed to make her smile before she ran off felt like a small victory but he didn’t mention that when he told Somnus about the encounter.

“She didn’t recognize you? It must be someone just passing through,” Somnus huffed between push-ups. Gilgamesh planned grueling workouts all week for their disappearing date stunt.

“No, I could swear that I have seen her somewhere before, her face seemed so familiar. And she undeniably knew the area well,” Ardyn replied, doing one last push up before rolling onto his back and panting up at the sky. “It was almost as if she knew me, too, if that makes any sense.”

“Ardyn, please. I’m your brother and sometimes I think I don’t know you at all,” he puffed sarcastically. 

Ardyn hummed to himself, paying no mind to his brother’s comment. 

“Hey, get your head out of the clouds and get back up before Gil sees you lying there,” Somnus demanded, glancing across the field where Gilgamesh was seated cross-legged and meditating. “I’m not doing ten more sets of these because of you.”

“It’s strange, she seemed well educated and well groomed, but she wore such a rag of a cloak,” Ardyn contemplated out loud to himself as he ignored his brother’s insistence and lazily rolled onto his stomach. He leaned on his elbows, propping his chin up thoughtfully. 

“I think I know what I’m going to need from you for that favor, little brother.”

“If you don’t get back to our workout, I’m going to consider going along with any punishment Gil gives us because of you to be the only favor you’re gonna get.” 

Ardyn chuckled. “We have time for a short break. He’s preoccupied for now,” he replied and nodded in the meditating glaive’s direction. “Anyway, you never did tell me how things went at the tavern.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Somnus smirked and finally gave in. He collapsed next to his brother and gladly took a breather. It didn’t take any persuading for him to share some of the highlights of his stolen date, which was a success despite being ended by the overprotective glaive. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Gilgamesh didn’t meet Ardyn and Somnus as much as he was fatefully discovered by them. Years ago, before the city grew to its current crowded population, the brothers were generally unrecognized and wandered the streets freely. The original boundaries of the city were smaller and it didn’t take too long of a walk to get to the outskirts where they came across a small boy crumpled up at the side of the road. 

There was no way of telling how long he was curled up there, covered in dirt and dust. Ardyn immediately ran to him and knelt by his side. For the same reason he ran to get a closer look, Somnus followed but didn’t wander too near. Something didn’t look right about the boy and he said so out loud. Ardyn agreed and promptly decided they needed to help. He convinced his hesitant brother to help carry him back to the temple grounds. 

Ardyn didn’t understand why the Elders were furious with them for bringing him on the grounds, even after they explained that he was afflicted with the Starscourge. It seemed that his family abandoned him to let the inevitable happen, which was not an uncommon practice. The very idea distressed young Ardyn so much that he vehemently argued to keep the boy and demanded that they do as much as they could for him. Gilgamesh did not remember much from his first day on temple grounds except for a lot of yelling from a fiery haired boy. 

The Elders must have shared some sympathy for the young afflicted one, though, because they allowed him to stay and be looked after as long as he was sequestered and barred from having visitors. Not that this kept Ardyn away. He even dragged Somnus along, as he liked to do on all his rule breaking activities, and they learned the boy’s name the next day when he was washed up and settled into a bed in an empty, sterile room that was untouched by renovations and still had the stark utilitarian feel of the facility that the Order moved into. 

Gilgamesh remembered the way Ardyn’s eyes lit up like golden pyres when he said that his name sounded like the kind that valiant heroes had in the epics he read. He remembered wishing he could be even half as strong and courageous as those fictional characters, but his body was wracked with pain. His very blood turned black and his veins showed prominently even through his tanned skin. Lesions began to spread all over his skin and oozed with a black substance that soaked through bandages with no end in sight. 

It was not long until the scourge had him falling in and out of consciousness from the unrelenting torment and the Elders began discussing a means to his end. Perhaps they intended to teach the crowned prince a particularly cruel lesson about the inescapable fate of those with the Starscourge, but whatever they were going to eventually decide, Ardyn rejected the idea of letting the disease overcome a boy barely his own age and took matters into his own hands. 

It was on one particular night that Ardyn and Somnus came to him as he lay wheezing, his vision blurring. He would never forget the look on Ardyn’s young face, wrought with worry and determination all at once. He vaguely recalled Somnus urging him to get on with it, whatever it was, and Ardyn laying his hands over his heart and leaning in so that their foreheads touched before Gilgamesh slipped out of consciousness once again. When he awoke, the room was filled with morning light and he was surrounded by the Elders, some glaives, and the brothers. Everyone was looking at him in disbelief except for Ardyn and Somnus, who stood there beaming. There was no more pain. 

Gilgamesh was the first person to be successfully cured of the Starscourge. He was touched by the divine through Ardyn and from that moment on, the divine and Ardyn were synonymous to him.

It did not take long for Gilgamesh to recover his strength and, to everyone’s surprise, request to join the glaive unit instead of seeking out and reuniting with his family. He only shared with Ardyn the fact that he was considered the runt of a large family of brawny brothers and never felt like he fit in with them. 

“Somnus and I will be your family from here on out,” Ardyn promised him. 

Gilgamesh was too young to be a glaive at the time but was allowed to stay and begin physical exercises with that goal in mind. He was placed in the same training as the princely brothers at Ardyn’s behest. Singled out by the two of them, they seemed to naturally gravitate towards his quiet personality that was so different from their loud, rambunctious ones. They were quite the handful, especially together. He felt as if he really did gain two new brothers with the way they teased and joked with him.

Gilgamesh quickly found out that training with the brothers was very different than anything he ever expected. It was explained to him that the Chosen One was special and had powers endowed to him by the Astrals themselves that he shared with his brother, but it was nothing short of shocking the first time he saw Ardyn and Somnus in action, as clumsy as they were. There were days when they would summon weapons out of thin air and immediately fumble and drop them to the ground, and on other days they would sputter a flash of light and fail to summon even a simple wooden sword. With practice it eventually became second nature. 

After a few years of hard work and dedication, the young boy was accepted officially as a glaive trainee at the ripe age of thirteen, just a year younger than the royal brothers. In the dead of night on the evening before his induction, Gilgamesh was woken by the two of them and escorted to the palace’s private shrine dedicated to Bahamut. It was lit portentously with several fat, dripping candles.

“I told you we’d be your family, and that means you’re our family, too. We’ve decided to officially make you not just our brother in arms, but our blood brother,” Ardyn told him. Somnus looked nervous and was clearly talked into pulling this stunt, but he agreed with what Ardyn said. 

Gilgamesh was confused until Ardyn, who stood in front of the stone relief of Bahamut that cast intimidating shadows in the dim lighting, took on a straight, formal posture and explained, “Gilgamesh, I am going to bestow you with the power of the Astrals as to better wield your weapons and serve as a glaive under the Order of Light. Oh, and me.”

“Is that possible? Wait, is it allowed?” His grey eyes grew wide with a mixture of awe and alarm.

“As long as the Astrals find you worthy, it will be done,” Ardyn replied ominously with a twinkle in his eye. “You want to be the best glaive you can be, don’t you?” Gilgamesh nodded eagerly. He would do anything to repay the princely brothers for his life and their friendship.

“Good, then let us begin,” he quickly replied and instructed him to kneel. He proceeded as if it was a knighting ceremony just as they read in fairy tales of old, complete with summoning a sword from a flash of light to gently rest upon Gilgamesh’s one shoulder to the next and with an incantation Gilgamesh later learned that Ardyn made up on the spot. 

“By the powers vested in me through the light of the Sacred Crystal in the eternal wisdom of Bahamut and under the ever watchful Astrals, I, Ardyn Izunia, the first Chosen of Lucis, entrust you with the divine ability to access the Armamentarium,” his voice echoed full of regal authority. Somnus rolled his eyes behind his back. 

“Let us share blood in life as it will be shared spilled in death.” After a dramatic pause that went on a little too long, Ardyn prompted Somnus with an elbow to the ribs. “Get the blood,” he hissed.

“Ow, hey…oh, right,” Somnus said and picked up an obscenely garish gold goblet that was ready and waiting on the shrine’s offering shelf. He handed it to Ardyn, who took a sip, then Somnus took a sip for himself, and finally he approached the kneeling Gilgamesh who peered at the reddish liquid in the goblet with trepidation.

“It’s wine,” Somnus whispered to him. Gilgamesh took a sip. 

Finally, Ardyn stepped forward and knelt in front of him with his hands up, palms facing Gilgamesh. He nodded to them and Gilgamesh realized that he wanted for him to hold his hands up the same way. With their palms flat against each other, Ardyn told him to bow his head forward as he, too, leaned in so that their foreheads touched. He closed his eyes and took on a serene concentration. 

Gilgamesh held his breath and kept himself stone still, all too aware of the heartbeat clamoring in his chest and how his palms were sweating and clammy in a nervous moment that seemed to last for hours. It took only a few passing seconds for a faint glimmer of light and warmth to pass between their hands and foreheads. When Ardyn leaned back, he opened his eyes with a gleeful look of accomplishment. He dropped his arms and cleared his throat, putting on a serious demeanor once again. 

“It is done. Stand with me now.” 

He stood together with Ardyn and followed him the few steps closer to the shrine shelf where Somnus was waiting with a glaive that Gilgamesh often used in training. It lay in his hands as he held it between the two that stood before him. Ardyn picked it up and solemnly handed it to Gilgamesh, instructing him to take the weapon and focus on its size, shape, weight. He told him to concentrate on the intentions he had when holding such a weapon. And then he told him to reach out into the expanse of the universe and put it away, the one line of instruction that confused Gilgamesh. Somnus suggested that he pretend to sheath the weapon but in an imaginary sheath. After a bit of silent concentration and with their encouragement, Gilgamesh’s glaive burst into a flash of reddish light and he stared at his empty hands, gawking in shock. Ardyn and Somnus beamed at him proudly and broke the solemn tone of their impromptu ceremony to congratulate him with hugs and claps on his shoulders. 

Gilgamesh later learned that none of that ritualistic pomp leading up to Ardyn lending his power to him was necessary for it to work, but he treasured the memory of that night all the same. He never felt so included and wanted. 

The next day as he received his official glaive uniform, he created quite the ruckus when he summoned his glaive in a stunning reveal that Ardyn planned and told him to do. Gilgamesh wasn’t sure if it was the best course of action since Ardyn and Somnus were alone with the Elders in a very long meeting afterwards, but everything seemed to be alright and no one told him anything otherwise. He was humbled to have been chosen by the Chosen One to wield his power and he took it very seriously.

Their training continued as normal, only now Gilgamesh had a new skill to master, which he picked up on surprisingly fast. His given magick was limited to summoning and de-summoning his weapons while the other aspects of it seemed only accessible to the brothers. 

Ardyn, for example, at one point accidentally learned that he could warp across distances by throwing an object and willing himself to it, after which there was no end to him throwing anything and everything he could get his hands on to practice until he could manage it without getting dizzy and feeling ill. It quickly became his favorite pastime and quite the hazard as he liked to throw small and barely noticeable objects like lightweight twigs or rolled up balls of paper at his brother or Gilgamesh only to appear on top of them with a victory crow. They’d fall in a heap with Ardyn laughing and the other party being less than enthused. He seemed to be more adept at his magick abilities than Somnus, who wouldn’t quite grasp how to warp efficiently until years later, while Ardyn mastered it in his late teens to the point where he didn’t even need a target object to help him with his warping trajectory.

Gilgamesh grew into a surprisingly large young man, even an inch or two taller than Ardyn who normally towered over everyone else. He rose through the ranks quickly thanks to his strict self-discipline and divine inspiration. It was the same work ethic that landed him as the prime candidate to be a personal body guard on their cross country journeys even aside from Somnus and Ardyn’s passionate rallying. Now he was also personally responsible for their rigorous physical training.

To Gilgamesh, the life of a glaive in service to the Order of Lucis was not very different from that of a priest or priestess. Quiet reflection was just as important as repetitive weapons drills. Finding inner peace amidst the chaos of a battle was a way of tapping into the divine energy that lies within them all. Everything a glaive did was in the name of Astrals and King, and so their actions should only be appropriate. 

Nowadays, Gilgamesh found some satisfaction in passing along some of these divinely inspired lessons to the princely brothers in the form of arduous training when they needed it. As he looked up from his meditative pose to check on them across the field, he saw that they were idly chatting. He smiled serenely to himself. It looked to him as if they needed another lesson or two.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Celeste fell into a dull, mindless rhythm leading up to her sister’s initiation. It was clear that Camille believed in the Order and the Crystal with all her heart, and Celeste couldn’t bring herself to stand in her way. Her ceremony was unique in that the full initiation was immediately followed by the short but equally solemn formality of the accepting and slipping on of the gold cuffs that were made especially for her. Celeste was present along with the Elders for the fitting and watched as they slipped on a few different sized generic gold bands on her sister until they found the closest fit. The Elders then indicated to the smithy any small enlargement or shrinkage that was needed, after which they were sent away for adjustments and the decorative carvings were applied. 

Camille did not get to see the bands again until the day she received them, with the freshly polished embellishments catching the light beautifully. She first wore her new formal public robes, as did every Devoted in attendance for her initiation, but she changed to a sleeveless, less formal white robe in the short intermission they made between ceremonies so that the cuffs would be visible once she put them on, as was the custom. Everyone agreed that Camille seemed to glow with the blessed light of the Astrals.

There was no official celebration beyond the rituals of the day, but that evening in the dorms, they had an unofficial one. It was not every day a novice skipped right into being a Crystal bearer, after all. Celeste managed to convince a kitchen cook to bake them a cake and Wynne helped smuggle it along with a bottle of wine to their hall, where they celebrated Camille with their Devoted dorm mates and a few of her novice friends that tagged along. Even Niall participated without admonishing the fact that they were getting cake crumbs everywhere. Camille sat at the edge of her bed between her sister and Wynne while Simeon already drained a cup and had to refill his before opening with a toast once everyone gathered in the long bedroom.

“To Sister Camille. We all knew this day would come, but to think it arrived so quickly!” Simeon lifted a cup of wine over his head and the rest answered with jumbled cheers and congratulations. 

“At the rate you’re going, you’ll be the Arch Priestess before the week is up,” he joked. Everyone laughed and cheered again. Camille shook her head and giggled, humbly accepting their praises while Celeste worked to keep up an unfaltering smile.

“I think I can speak on everyone’s behalf when I say that we all know you’re going to be an outstanding guardian of light and Crystal bearer. There is no one more capable or talented or devout or beautiful or…” Celeste had to tug at his white tunic to get him to wrap it up, “Oh, right. To Sister Camille! May the light of the Astrals ever shine within her and may their good fortune forever smile upon her. Congratulations!” 

It was nice to share a moment like this together with their fellow Devoted. Even as bittersweet as the day felt for Celeste thanks to the nagging feeling that she failed her sister somehow, she managed to enjoy the company and liked seeing Camille celebrate and be celebrated. At this point they were both in the Order for the long haul, so she might as well enjoy a little cake and wine along the way. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Camille’s training as a Crystal bearer began immediately. The first steps were to mentally prepare her for what was to come as well as teach her to open the way to the chamber. The latter was more straightforward and so they began by learning, practicing, and memorizing the mosaic sequence. 

Camille was always a quick learner when it came to texts, but this practical application had her at a standstill. It was not something that was written down anywhere, and there was no real way to explain it other than showing her. On top of that, she would sometimes rush ahead or fall behind in pressing the right tiles. Celeste encouraged her to follow her lead, since she was doing the same motions just mirrored, but she could tell after the first few understandable mess-ups that Camille was too flustered to make any meaningful progress. Camille tended to get that way when she didn’t get something right the first time, but Celeste was secretly thankful that she couldn’t work the mechanism on the first day. 

“Why is the mosaic of Ifrit?” Camille asked modestly as they left the Sanctuary. If she could question anyone about any aspect of their faith in confidence, it was her sister.

“It’s a reminder that while the Gods have the power to strike us down, they also have the power of compassion. They are capable of giving and taking in great but equal measure,” Celeste answered. “Surprised to see him there?”

“Yes, actually,” Camille admitted, “I’ve never seen any other depictions of him on the grounds and we hardly ever speak of him other than the role he played in the war.”

“That’s true. Sometimes I think the Order would like to completely erase him from history if not for the fact that forgetting would lead to repeating our mistakes. Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Celeste scolded a concerned looking Camille, “You’re the one who brought it up. Besides, we read all this lore about the Astrals and stories of their contributions to Eos, yet the only thing briefly mentioned of Ifrit outside of how he gave fire to man long ago is the war. Don’t you think that’s strange for an Astral who has lived for ages?”

“I guess I never thought about it like that,” Camille responded, still looking concerned. She grew quiet and thought about what her sister just pointed out. “But if we are to remember Ifrit even if it’s to prevent history repeating itself, why omit all the rest of his history?”

“Well,” Celeste shrugged casually although she actually thought about this more often than she would ever admit aloud, “I suppose it’s possible that if they paint him like less of a God than the rest of the Six or as some sort of deviant, then they can ignore the fact that what he did proved that the Astrals are fallible.”

“Celeste!” 

“I’m not saying they are! I said I suppose, and I meant it in a completely theoretical sense,” Celeste quickly came to her own defense, as she was used to doing even around Camille. Her sister sighed.

“Sometimes the way that you word things is too…too much.” She didn’t want to say sacrilegious, but she didn’t have to. 

“It’s a good thing I have such a kind and understanding sister,” she nudged Camille as they walked. They reached an intersection in the path and stopped. “Alright, just because you’re a Crystal bearer now, doesn’t mean you can slack off on your studies, got it?”

“I know,” Camille whined. “Can we meet up afterwards? Maybe you can tell me about, you know…” 

“Not today. The Crystal can really take a lot out of a priestess, as you will soon find out,” Celeste quickly cut in. She wasn’t ready to talk to her sister about her secret excursions to the library and what they were for. She was still deciding how much she should reveal without tarnishing the way Camille looked up to her. 

Camille’s hopeful face dropped at the response so Celeste added, “But soon. I promised, didn’t I? As soon as you get more experience.”

“Right.” This was the best answer Celeste could give her sister and as they parted ways, Camille looked determined. Celeste sighed and returned to the Sanctuary for her weekly Crystal bearing routine.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Everything went as per usual without anyone needing medical attention and Celeste slipped away to her familiar spot in the woods out of habit. Thinking about how to tell Camille that she was reading forbidden texts in her free time weighed heavily enough on her mind that she almost didn’t notice Sir Cat. 

“Meow.” He greeted her promptly from where he sat upright. 

“What a pleasant surprise. Hello, Sir,” Celeste crossed the stream using the usual stepping stones and approached the elegant creature to pet him, but he slinked away as fickle cats do when they’re not in the mood to be touched. 

“Ah, it’s one of those days, hm? Fine, then, I’ll do my best not to disturb you.” 

It was then that she noticed the package he must have been sitting on. It was square shaped and wrapped in brown parchment with a string that was tied around it and looped into a bow at the center. It looked as if another smaller, white strip of paper was folded under the bow-tied string. It was the oddest use for parchment Celeste had ever seen. 

She immediately looked around, half expecting someone to come out and claim the object, but she was clearly alone. Curious, she picked it up and was surprised at the way the paper gave way as if something soft was inside and couldn’t keep the shape that the string was holding it in. She took one more look around, but only Sir Cat stared at her from a ways downstream. Curiosity overcame her and she slid the creamy parchment piece out from under the string and unfolded it. The writing inside caught her breath. In tall, looped handwriting it said: 

_To the mysterious Messenger of the wood,_  
_A token of faith_  
_From a lost beast._

She had pushed the chance encounter to the back of her mind, not expecting to ever meet the stranger again, but the memory of his gentle voice was what she imagined as she read the message. His note was as charmingly peculiar as he was. 

She stood motionless for a moment, staring at the shape of the words and reeling at how familiar they were. She tucked the parchment away and turned her attention to the package itself. Although she untied the string and unfolded the brown parchment carefully, she still almost dropped what was inside as it slipped out in a cascade of deep crimson. 

It was a cloak she caught just before it touched the ground, plain in design but undoubtedly high quality. It had a long string of brown leather that laced over the shallow v-neck at the base of the hood and upon further inspection Celeste found it also had deep pockets. When she held it up against her, she saw that it perfectly reached to just about her ankles. 

“Absurd,” she said aloud, but not without a note of amusement and a smile. 

The vivid color made her own rust red cloak look brown-grey and drab in comparison. It really was a spectacular color choice and there was no way she was going to wear something so striking in public. She wasn’t sure what else to do with it so she folded it back up and managed to string it back into the parchment, though not as neatly as it was originally tied. She thought about the stranger and his handwriting, and for a short while she forgot her worries about her sister and the Crystal.


	7. The Healer Abroad

Ardyn and Somnus took a short trip to neighboring towns. They made regular rounds in their immediate region to heal any with the scourge between his longer, Astral-bound trips. Those who were able made the pilgrimage northeast toward Keycatrich and its outlying neighborhoods to receive his miraculous healing. 

Somnus ended up refusing Ardyn’s request for a favor since they were, indeed, given an even heavier workout the past week thanks to him luring Somnus into conversation that day in training. In all honesty, though, his main reason for refusing was because he found Ardyn’s idea of sneaking out _again_ to purchase something for a complete stranger whose name he did not even know to be ridiculous. 

“How will you even give it to her?” he asked.

“Oh, yee of little faith, the Gods will surely see that it is delivered safely,” he answered magnanimously. Somnus rolled his eyes.

Ardyn ended up not needing the favor anyway. This time around for their regular healing trip, they were not joined as they usually were by one of the Elders as they had a Devoted initiation ceremony to prepare and preside over, which they always took very seriously. Gilgamesh was also busy with fresh recruits and stayed behind this once. 

It being a low risk trip and a good opportunity for glaives inexperienced in travelling, he sent four such guards with them instead. The brothers exchanged looks over the gaggle of glaives. It was overkill, but they didn’t bother arguing that with Gil. Besides, this left Ardyn with the freedom to do some shopping on their way out since the young glaives were much easier to sway than Gilgamesh when it came to taking time to peruse. 

He fussed over a cloth vendor’s wares and finally decided on a uniquely red cloak, with _no_ help from Somnus as Ardyn loudly pointed out, and then he insisted on wrapping it somehow, his excuse being to protect it somewhat from the elements. He only had Somnus and their four-glaive retinue wait a few minutes as he dropped off the parchment wrapped parcel in the woods. Coming back out, he expressed his disappointment that he didn’t run into the stranger. Somnus wasn’t surprised. 

The trip took only three days, one at each town, but they were busy ones. They set up a large, cloth tent at the town outskirts that offered the sick some discretion as they were looked over. They also usually moved in a table borrowed from the nearest residence and Ardyn unpacked some of his medical supplies on it. 

He was able to lift the Starscourge from people barehanded with his special gift, but with a reputation as "the Healer," people came to him with all sorts of ailments and maladies, which initially took Ardyn by surprise. Unable to turn away anyone who was suffering, he obliged by thoroughly studying medicine and the human body, using that knowledge and his innate gift of healing to hone his magick for easing other ailments and closing wounds. 

He fell into the practice of concocting potions and sharing their recipes, as well, so that people could make do without his help. They ranged from antidotes and sleep aides to even a stimulant for the body’s regeneration rate which helped heal minor physical injuries almost instantly. Most could be made from plants and herbs while others relied on a dose of magick in order to activate other properties. Somnus sometimes helped with making the magick infused potions.

People lined up to be treated and despite the nonstop procession of patients, Ardyn never greeted a soul with anything less than a warm smile and open arms. It was exhausting work, especially when the afflicted had the scourge, but Somnus still had to remind his brother to take breaks to at least eat. 

By the time they were in the last stretch at their final stop, Ardyn was looking pale. Somnus brought food and they closed up the tent for some privacy as they sat at the table to share a simple but filling meal of grilled meat shanks and bread. 

“You’re wearing yourself thin,” he pointed out, “It’s a good thing we agreed on three stops and not the five you wanted.” 

He was the one, as usual, to talk Ardyn down from his more ambitious aims knowing the toll it took on him. Ardyn leaned over the table with his hand against his forehead, wincing as if a headache was taking hold. He waved his other hand as if to swat away his brother’s comment.

“Bah, I can handle much more. What is a bit of discomfort compared to countless lives saved, hm?”

“Eat, at least regain some strength,” Somnus replied, knowing that without some reminders of his limits, Ardyn would run himself to the grave from exhaustion and the people out there would probably let him. They did not take heed of Ardyn’s health the way his brother did and he knew that the thin sheen of sweat on his face was not just from the warm, balmy day. Somnus tried to keep things light. 

“The line is not long after this. We might even have time for a round of ale before we go. Might be fun to see if the fresh glaives can keep up with their crowned prince.”

At this, Ardyn smiled. “Last I checked you were the one to beat. Honestly, I still haven’t a clue how you managed to best Gilgamesh.” He ripped into a shank and chewed with gusto.

“You don’t remember?” 

“Truly?” Ardyn recounted between bites, “I remember Gil folding like a castle of cards and you being declared winner. If _you_ remember, I decided to stay out of it. One of us had to be somewhat responsible for getting back home that evening.” 

“Ah, right,” Somnus reminisced. He knew perfectly well that his brother hardly ever drank more than a mug or two on any given bar trip. 

Ardyn would always joke and shrug off all encouragement to drink more with the smooth, conversational diversions he was so good at but Somnus knew that he simply didn’t like having his senses addled and feeling _too_ irresponsible. Ardyn tended to pick and choose where he toed the line. 

“I guess that means you didn’t notice how I actually didn’t drink as much as Gil thought I did.” 

Ardyn balked with a mouthful of bread. “What? No.”

“It’s true,” Somnus admitted sheepishly, “At one point, Gil started downing them like he was gulping air, barely even noticing that I was only sitting there watching him and drinking at half the pace. There was no way I was going to keep up. It’s like he reached a tipping point and there was no stopping him.”

“I absolutely do not remember that! I was too busy in awe of Gil and fixated on the way he was kicking them back one after another...ha! So in reality, Gilgamesh only lost to himself? Somehow that’s only fitting,” Ardyn laughed mirthfully, some color returning to his cheeks. “I thought that was an odd turn of events. Gods, it was nearly impossible to drag him through the streets after that. It was like moving a mountain.”

“Yeah…don’t tell Gil, though,” Somnus said, “At least not until I can hold something else over his head every once in a while.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Ardyn grinned mischievously. “You know, if one of these Astral trials ends up being a drinking contest, Gilgamesh is going to volunteer you for the job. And then what will you do?”

“I’ll have to first find a table large enough to drink them under, obviously,” Somnus joked. “Can you imagine me going head to head with an Astral like Titan?”

“Oh, Gods, yes, he’s said to be larger than life! Now that would be a contest for the ages. You would go down in history no matter what the outcome, I’d make sure of it,” Ardyn shared a fit of laughter with his brother at the thought. Once they settled down, he added, “Now if only they would invite me to have such a sit down or however it is they want this to work.”

Somnus quietly thought about how the Elders told them it would happen, how the Gods were supposed to speak to the Chosen One when it was time. It turned into a waiting game that stretched well past Ardyn’s coming of age years, and he was not a very patient person. The Elders did not object to Ardyn pursuing a more direct route in going on journeys to see if they could stir up some responses from the Astrals in areas known to be hallowed. They agreed that the sooner he could ascend the throne, the better. 

“Nah, they’re probably not ready to face you yet.”

“Right,” Ardyn snorted, finished with his meal. “It might help if they told me exactly what I need to do in order to be ready, if that is what they are waiting for. Don’t you think?” Somnus nodded, knowing this line of conversation all too well. “Sometimes I don’t know what it is I’m doing at all.”

“You’re doing great work, that’s what you’re doing,” Somnus had his answer at the ready, giving his brother the earnest truth he needed to hear. “Those people out there? They need you.”

Ardyn gave his brother a quiet nod of appreciation. It felt good to be needed. The satisfaction of healing people for the better, saving one life at a time, was more than enough gratification for him. The adoring public was just a pleasant aftereffect he grew accustomed to over the years. He gave the people what they wanted, and in the case of cheering crowds, he gave them a show. It seemed the least he could do.

“I’d better get back to it, then,” he started, “I wouldn’t want to miss out on the evening’s festivities.”

With that, Somnus let Ardyn take care of the rest of the lined up crowd and he did, in fact, finish with time to spare for a walk to the local pub where they decided to wind down with a couple of pints and discuss the finer details of what the drinking preferences of each Astral might be.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Anytime Ardyn would go on healing trips, he was showered with gifts and money, both of which he would turn down on principle and also because he insisted that there was no way he could carry everything with him. This time, however, he made one exception. Someone who traveled a long distance to see him brought a sapling in a pot. It was a Duscaean orange tree and he was told it would bear fruit in several months’ time if he planted it. Ardyn was intrigued and accepted the gift, keen on planting it in the temple gardens.

On their way back home, Ardyn made a quick stop in the forest. He returned to boastfully announce that his gift had been accepted and told everyone to keep an eye out for a red cloak in the crowd. 

“Is that the reason why you chose such a bright color?” Somnus asked suspiciously.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Ardyn said guilefully, “I might have simply thought that color would look especially stunning on her.” 

To his modest dismay, they made their way to the temple walls with no sign of crimson cloth. “Maybe next time,” he murmured to himself.

The next day, Ardyn planned to plant the orange tree and insisted on picking a spot for it. Elder Farrah came along for assistance, being rather knowledgeable of the gardens, and two glaives followed, as well. 

Ardyn wore comfortable clothes for their walk through the grounds. Although he had a full wardrobe and a personal tailor, he enjoyed collecting apparel on his travels in a variety of styles reflecting the different regions and cultures of the land. Over the years he collected quite the eclectic variety that he tended to mix and match at whim. 

Today he had on soft sandals made in their fair temple, baggy forest green trousers of the Galahdian variety that fit closely at his ankles, and a long, cream colored tunic with slits up either side and wide-ended long sleeves that were popular on the coastal shores of Vannath. He liked the way the sleeves billowed loosely around his wrists and were easy to fold up his arm if he wanted. Blood orange stitching decorated the borders in sprawling star shaped patterns reminiscent of coral reefs and the same colored string laced up the slit going down the front from the collar. More of the blood orange string made a rope that wrapped around his waist several times with tasseled ends hanging at his side.

“How about right here?” Ardyn motioned to an area among some purple irises.

“I’m afraid they’ll compete for the sunlight. Irises need plenty of it in order to bloom,” Elder Farrah gently explained. 

“Hmm, that won’t do. I know more about the uses for their roots than the nature of their blooms, unfortunately,” Ardyn looked around for another aesthetically pleasing spot to suggest. “Perhaps you could point me in the direction of some beautiful flowers that would be more suitably matched with this tree. I’d prefer if it wasn’t planted by its lonesome.” 

It was almost time for the temple’s daily Astral worship for the Devoted of the Order, so the area was clear of people except for a single priestess watering plants a ways down the path. 

“Well, we have a patch of begonias here, also the alyssum…” Elder Farrah carried on, but Ardyn quickly lost track of what she was saying. 

His eyes rested on the priestess, whose gold bands reflected brightly in the sun and caught his attention. From behind, he could see that her hair was pulled up high into a tail of dark waves with golden accessories fashioned after olive branches that curved around the base of the pony tail. Her hair was done up high enough that it barely reached past the nape of her neck where fine gold chains connected the gold clasps over her shoulders that held down white cloth. Strips of it hung loosely from either clasp over her bare back. More of the white cloth wrapped around her waist, falling asymmetrically to her right knee while leaving the other exposed high enough to show another gold cuff on her thigh. 

Ardyn’s gaze lingered over her figure, admiring from a distance as he often did the sparse garb that the Devoted wore so gracefully. He glimpsed the side of her face as she turned to water more flowers and that was when his heart leapt to his throat; he could hardly believe his luck. It was the same person he met in the woods. Of all the possible outcomes to finding the mystery woman, the fact that she was a priestess right under his nose this whole time threw him for a loop. But only for a moment. 

“…although I’m not sure there’s enough room, so next to the begonias would be a better…er, your highness? Where are you going?” The Elder was nonplussed and the glaives shifted hesitantly as Ardyn confidently made his way towards the priestess. He closed the distance before Elder Farrah could even realize what he was doing.

“Ah, I seem to have found my way at last. You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” 

The young woman stopped watering and froze. She slowly turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, a pose he couldn’t help but find irresistibly coy. He broke into a sly smile.

“You…” was all she could say as confusion crossed her face.

“That would be your highness, if you will, Sister,” said Elder Farrah as she and the glaives caught up to Ardyn. His smile faltered. “The crowned prince is to be addressed with deference.”

“Why, Elder Farrah, for shame,” Ardyn interrupted, waving away her rigid clarifications, “You said you would assist me in getting to know the gardens better but you have yet to introduce me to the most beautiful flower here.”

“Y-your highness?” The priestess turned to face them and took pause. White cloth crisscrossed from her shoulder clasps over her chest and swept elegantly around her hips. She was blushing and looked momentarily befuddled, but whether it was from Ardyn’s comment or learning his identity was anyone’s guess. After looking the prince up and down in disbelief, she finally noticed that Elder Farrah was watching her with anticipation. 

“Oh…!” The blush and haze of confusion cleared as she promptly bent the knee and bowed her head, speaking directly at the path, “Forgive my negligence, I meant no disrespect—” 

“Please, stand, that’s not necessary,” Ardyn shook his head and shifted uncomfortably. “I’m merely taking a walk, nothing so official as to warrant all that.”

“Prince Ardyn, we shouldn’t be interrupting chores this close to worship. Sister Celeste should be on her way, in fact,” Elder Farrah said and gave her a pointed look. 

“Of course, your radiance, I must have lost track of time,” she replied coolly as she got back on her feet. 

“Sister Celeste…” Ardyn echoed softly, not moving his amber gaze from her, “I believe you have some time yet, don’t you? Perhaps I could trouble you for a moment. I won’t keep you long, I promise.”

“I...” Celeste was no longer out of sorts, but she hesitated. Her eyes kept flitting from Ardyn to the Elder, who didn’t seemed thrilled at the request but did not move to contradict the prince, either. “Certainly. How may I be of assistance, your highness?”

“I’m looking to plant an orange tree here, somewhere near the flowers.”

“An orange tree?” Her indigo eyes lit up.

“Yes, I take it you approve?” Ardyn smiled expectantly. It looked as if the priestess was going to share more, but after a quick look at the impatient Elder, she responded quickly and politely.

“It will make a lovely addition,” she answered with a voice that sounded so practiced and proper compared to the casual banter they first had, as if her range of conversation was limited. The prince felt a slow creeping irritation with the Elder’s presence. “However, what would you need from me, your highness?”

“You tend to the gardens regularly, do you not? Elder Farrah here was assisting me but I wouldn’t mind getting a second opinion. Perhaps you could suggest where it would thrive,” Ardyn said and took a few steps closer to the priestess, seemingly admiring the freshly watered blooms of the azalea bush by her side while stealing glances in her direction. He was close enough that he nearly brushed past her elbow as he reached out to a nearby flower and held its petals. 

“Touch me not, your highness,” she said quietly.

“Beg your pardon?” Ardyn took a hasty step back, concerned that he did something to affront her.

“Sister Celeste,” Elder Farrah spoke in a tone full of warning, though she was not close enough to hear what she said to make the prince react the way he did. Celeste looked as if she was holding back a smile.

“As I was about to say, touch-me-nots would make for good company because they do just as well in the shade as in the sun. They’re not too greedy,” Celeste quickly explained before the Elder could chide her for anything. The prince raised his eyebrows and his concern turned to amusement. 

“What a curious name. Would you show them to me?”

“As you wish, your highness. This way,” Celeste walked down the path and Ardyn followed with Elder Farrah and the two glaives close behind.

“How did they get such a name, do you know?” Ardyn asked casually.

Much to his disappointment, Elder Farrah answered, “Their seed pods burst at the slightest touch when they are ripe.” Her presence felt more like an intrusion with every passing second.

“Here we are,” Celeste announced as they reached a patch of vegetation that consisted mostly of tall stalks of green leaves with small, trumpeted flowers in shades of orange and yellow scattered throughout.

“Perfect, even their coloring will match nicely. This is the spot. What say you, Elder Farrah?” Ardyn asked out of courtesy and the Elder nodded in approval just as the Sanctuary’s bells tolled. Celeste’s head whipped over her shoulder in the direction of the sound.

“You’ll have to excuse me, your radiance; your highness,” Celeste bowed first to Elder Farrah, then to Ardyn. She gave him a meaningful look after a quick glance at the Elder that he read as a silent request not to reveal that this was not their first encounter as she added with a little emphasis, “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” Ardyn caught Celeste’s hand as she straightened up and he leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He returned the same meaningful look as he gazed into her eyes in the hopes of assuring her he wouldn’t say a word and murmured, “It’s a shame we can’t talk more.”

She had the same perplexed expression cross her face as when he bowed to her in the forest. It was delightful. 

“You’d better be on your way, Sister,” Elder Farrah pressed.

“Yes, well, good day, both of you,” she blurted the words out and withdrew her hand to do another bow, much more rushed and awkward than before.

“Remind me why I don’t have more contact with our sisters and brethren of the Order, Elder Farrah, when they’re so informative and pleasant,” Ardyn said as he watched the priestess quickly walk away.

“They have their role and you have yours, neither of which intersect with pleasantries,” she answered succinctly. “I’ll have the tree planted as you like. Come, we have something to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Ifrit's all about dem fireball shots.
> 
> Fun fact: I actually made sketches of Celeste's outfits first and subsequently attempted to describe them. Woe to all who try to make sense of them with my words alone.
> 
> One more fun fact: I never made sketches for anything I describe Ardyn wearing because it's ridiculous.


	8. The Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how many times I have reread my work still to find so many things to correct and edit as I'm trying to post chapters. Ignore my complaining, though, this chapter in particular was just _rough_ and I didn't expect it to be such a rocky edit. _*whinewhinewhine*_
> 
> To give you an idea how far back I jump to do anything from minor fixes to major story changing edits before posting: this is chapter 8 but I'm currently writing chapter 20. I have to remind myself that cementing each chapter in an uploaded post here is my way of never going back to touch it again so that I can move on and that is a _good thing_. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!

The time to choose a new Arch Devoted was approaching, or so the council told Ardyn. This used to happen more often at the start of their fledgling Order but as time passed, so did the time between selections lengthen until it only transpired every couple of years or so. It required no input from Ardyn since it was the Crystal that did the choosing and he was usually travelling during the preparations and ceremony. He had never been in attendance for a single choosing, so he wasn’t sure why he was included in the discussion of the topic this time around. 

Whenever the council went into the details of rituals involving the Devoted in general, Ardyn hardly paid any attention, knowing full well he wasn’t going to participate. He slouched in his cushioned seat and rested his elbow atop the carved wood arm rest at the usual meeting room in the temple palace, leaning his cheek against his hand. 

They called it the map room because it had a world map identical to the one in the Sanctuary’s meeting chamber but this one was laid out on the oversized table where they gathered. The room itself was far more spacious and had tall windows with long, heavy red drapes. The creamy marble floor echoed the scraping of chairs each time someone stood up to lean over the map and point something out. 

Today, as they opened the meeting with the announcement of the next Arch Devoted choosing and discussed the details of the ceremony surrounding it, he anticipated once again that they would need no input from him. Ardyn, who was usually so attentive and engaged, found himself bored and stared at the life sized paintings on the wall while tuning in and out of the conversation. The mention of travels caught his attention, though.

“—travel with the princes and their guard. Hopefully, with one so spiritually conscientious, this will help spur the Astrals.”

“Excuse me, what is this about our next trip?” Ardyn shifted in his seat and sat up straight.

“Your highness? As I was just saying, while we’re on the topic of the upcoming rite and the Devoted, we’d like to personally hand pick a priest that shall go with you,” Elder Althea answered. 

“You want them to travel with me?” Conflicting emotions rose up inside him. The thought of the Elders wanting to add one of their own to his traveling companions offended him. As usual when he disagreed, he had to make his opposition known as respectfully as possible. Roundabout, even, as the discussions around this table required some civilized decorum in order to be seriously considered. 

“Is such assistance allowed? Is it not up to me to face whatever Astral trials lie ahead?” 

“We’ve considered this, but your new companion will not help in any way other than making contact. From there, any trials will be up to you as they should be,” said Elder Farrah. “After all, it is not as if you travel alone currently. You have the help of your brother and a glaive.”

“Yes, and they are well trained and capable in dangerous situations. Can I say the same for one of your priests?” Ardyn’s voice had a biting edge despite his attempt to stay cool. The closeness he enjoyed with his brother and Gilgamesh was something he treasured and was able to revel in on his journeys. He did not like the idea of a stranger in the mix, especially not one under the Order’s thumb.

“We can assign you more glaives,” Elder Orin suggested.

“Absolutely not.”

“Your highness, be reasonable,” Elder Farrah responded calmly, “If our goal is to hasten the call of the Gods, why not accept assistance where it is offered?”

“Yes, and how long has it been since you’ve gone on these wild cactuar chases with nothing to show for them?” Elder Micah added harshly. Ardyn’s eye twitched. 

“Nothing? I would have thought as founders of the Order of Lucis that you would see the benefit in saving lives and spreading hope to the people,” he answered in a dangerously low voice. 

“Now, now. Don’t let emotions run high,” Elder Orin looked between Ardyn and Micah as they locked eyes and glared at each other over the table. “We’re just talking.”

“Your highness,” Elder Althea cut through the tension in a soothing tone, “Please consider that this proposal is for your benefit, in the interest of your success and for the good of all. Will you not accept it?”

Ardyn was silent and didn’t take his eyes away from Elder Micah’s cold stare just yet. In his stony gaze, Ardyn imagined that he could see all the doubts and misgivings the old man had about him. The _disappointment_. Or so he imagined, because truth be told, the Elders would never voice such doubts, even as loud as they were in Ardyn’s mind. The fact that they wanted to inject one of their own groomed priests into his entourage felt like a betrayal of their confidence in his capabilities as the Chosen One. 

“After the next Arch Devoted is chosen, a Devoted of our own choosing _will_ join you on your next venture,” Elder Micah said, leaving no room to argue anymore. “Is this going to be a problem, your highness?”

Ardyn’s jaw tensed and he refused to look away first. “No, it won’t.”

“Good,” Elder Micah broke away from his glare and addressed the rest of the council, “Let’s wrap this up, shall we?” 

“Who is it going to be, this Devoted?” Ardyn asked out of turn. 

“We will not be able to decide until after the day of the rite,” Elder Althea replied, “Once the Crystal chooses from one of its bearers, the best of our Devoted, we can then decide on another from the bearers to go with you.” 

“Why not have the chosen come with me, then? Surely if they’re good enough for the Crystal, they’re good enough to go on a search for the Astrals with the future king,” Ardyn responded acidly. He could care less, but he felt like taking petty shots at their reasoning. 

The council exchanged glances amongst each other, which only increased his irritation. He hated when they looked as if they knew something that they weren’t going to divulge with him. 

“The sacred position is required for the Crystal, specifically, so I am afraid that is not an option,” Elder Farrah explained. 

“Fine,” he quickly dismissed the vague answer with a wave of his hand. He knew well that the Crystal’s decisions were final and not to be questioned. “And when will this take place?” 

“In about a month’s time,” she answered again. “We will decide on the Devoted then and they shall be ready to go with you on your next journey.”

“If you say so. Are we finished here?” 

Elder Farrah looked around the table at the others before replying, “Yes, your highness.” 

Ardyn noisily pushed out of his chair and stalked out of the map room without another word. He stormed through halls of polished marble columns and more of the same long, red drapes over tall windows. He stopped in a drawing room decorated in marble and gold but quickly moved on after seeing that it was empty. He stopped in the smaller of their two dining halls and the chapel in the same way, growing more irritated with every step. He finally entered the royal kitchens where he found Somnus alone and rummaging through the pantries. 

“Outrageous!” Ardyn exclaimed, startling his brother into dropping the bag of dried figs he was inspecting. 

“Jumping jabberwocks, Ardyn, have you ever heard of a normal greeting?” Somnus leaned against the pantry door with a hand over his heart. It was not the first time he endured a dramatic entrance by his brother but it was just another of his habits that there was no getting used to. 

“Does my being the Chosen One mean nothing to them?” Ardyn fell into a rant and paced along the counter in the middle of the kitchen. “It’s all according to the Crystal, through the Astrals themselves, that it was ordained. The prophesy that they always go over and over again with me is tantamount to the direct words of Bahamut himself. And yet who was it who wanted to fulfill the prophesy sooner rather than later? To meet the Astrals head on and bring light to the people as soon as possible? To wipe the scourge and daemons off the face of our star completely?” 

“You?” Somnus ventured an answer during this short pause as he picked up the bag and put the few spilled figs right back in. He was never sure whether or not the questions were rhetorical when Ardyn got like this.

“That’s right. It was my idea in the first place to speed along the trials whilst they sit around doing just what exactly? Do they think it’s all for naught, being a healer to the people? Do they think it is easy, what I do on the road? What _we_ do?” Somnus grimaced. He didn’t like getting dragged into Ardyn’s drama, as unavoidable as it was. 

“Is this about the Elders?” Somnus asked, knowing full well Ardyn never got this wound up over anything else. “What happened?”

Ardyn stopped his pacing and threw up his hands, making a frustrated, incoherent noise. He then gave his brother the details of the meeting.

“So, we’re going to take along a Devoted with us? Seems a little dangerous for them. Besides, how do we know it’s even going to help?”

“They’re supposed to be the best of the best with heightened spiritual acuity, although we’re not getting the one that will actually be appointed by the Crystal as their Arch Priest or Arch Priestess,” Ardyn replied, more calm now that he got everything off his chest. It’s a shame he never paid much attention before to the procedures that the Order of Lucis clergy went through. 

“Now that I think about it, even that part infuriates me. As if what we are doing is not important enough to spare a leader figure.”

“Well, they must have their reasons,” Somnus said slowly, “It can’t hurt to have someone join us, right? It might be dangerous, but it’s nothing we can’t handle.” 

“Yes, but it’s so…” Ardyn trailed off. He didn’t want to say it was demeaning, but it certainly felt that way to him. “We are doing just fine on our own.”

“Are we, though?” Somnus asked and immediately felt regret. Ardyn looked at him as if he just punched him in the gut.

“What are you saying, that we are not doing enough?” 

“No, it’s not that I think we need to do more, I just think maybe we need to do something different,” Somnus quickly recovered. Ultimately he was on his brother’s side, but every now and then Ardyn needed help seeing things in a more reasonable light. Meeting with the Elders often put him on edge as if all their expectations, including Ardyn’s own high standards, came together at a pin point and bore a hole straight through his emotions. 

“All I’m saying is it can’t hurt to try a new approach,” Somnus said. Ardyn paused to think and nodded slowly.

“Maybe,” he finally replied with a sigh. “Maybe I’m overreacting. As demanding as our journeys can be, I always enjoy them with you and Gil.”

“As do I,” Somnus let out a breath of relief to see Ardyn calm down. “Let’s not count out the possibility just yet that our new travelling companion might be a good addition, huh?” 

“Yes, I suppose it would not be very fair to whoever it may be,” Ardyn agreed. 

“Does that mean we might be getting a priestess, though?” Somnus went back to rummaging through the shelves full of bags and jars of snacks and dry goods. Ardyn remembered the flash of gold bands and pristine white cloth from his encounter in the gardens earlier.

“Hmm…I suppose it might. Maybe it won’t be so bad,” he said as a small grin spread across his face. “In all that upset I forgot to tell you that I met that enchanting woman from the forest today.”

“What? When?” Somnus stepped back from the pantry again, frowning. “We agreed we’d always go outside the walls together.”

“Ah, but I didn’t have to go beyond the walls,” Ardyn leaned in and whispered dramatically, “She’s a priestess.”

Som’s jaw dropped. “What? That’s not possible, the Devoted aren’t allowed off the grounds at all.”

“Neither are we without a proper retinue, but we seem to manage just fine,” Ardyn replied, his grin widening.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” his brother said, but Ardyn’s look of sheer glee told him otherwise. “I can’t believe it. You know what this means, right?”

“Yes, it’s perfect, now I can go see her whenever I want.” 

“No! You can’t, this means the exact opposite,” Somnus replied with wide eyed shock at his brother’s brashness. “She’s a _priestess_. We’re not supposed to socialize with any of the Devoted and you know that.” Ardyn looked slightly disappointed.

“I don’t see why I can’t talk to her if we just happen to cross paths,” he argued. “It would be rude not to say hello to an acquaintance, don’t you think?” 

Somnus groaned, already feeling defeated before his objections could hardly begin. “I hate to point this out, but you should probably be reminded that all Devoted take a vow of celibacy.”

Ardyn gasped overdramatically and immediately tsk-tsked him, smoothly replying, “What sort of crass thoughts are you having, little brother? My interest is entirely honorable. We share a few opinions and she’s an interesting conversationalist. But since you are _such_ an expert on the Devoted, tell me this: do you know how to tell which ones are what they call Crystal bearers?” 

“Er…no?” Somnus thought about it for a moment. “They’re supposed to take care of the Crystal, obviously, but I think they’re pretty much like regular Devoted except they…I don’t know, dust the Crystal now and then, I guess.” Somnus shrugged noncommittally.

“Drat. I don’t know, either,” Ardyn said, regretting how much he glossed over information on priestly matters since the Elders insisted it wasn’t pertinent to his goals.

“Why do you ask? Do you think she’s one of them?”

“I’m not sure, but the Elders are going to choose our new companion from them specifically.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Somnus said pointedly.

“Ever the optimist,” Ardyn replied. He looked at his brother mischievously and added, “Gilgamesh might actually like the idea of having a Devoted around. He will have more help reining you in, after all.” Somnus scoffed.

“Says the crowned prince who insists on climbing and warping to the highest points of mountains, trees, and buildings alike just for the fun of it. I swear, Gil looks like he’s ready to have a heart attack every time you do things like that.”

“Come now, it is important to get a lay of the land whenever one is traveling to new destinations. How else am I supposed to take in the view? Certainly not from the ground,” he said, making a face as if standing on ground level was beneath his tastes. 

“Uh huh,” Somnus looked at him skeptically. “You can tell him that.” 

“I will! In fact, we might as well find him now and let him know of the new traveling arrangement.”

“Oh, now?” Somnus looked back at the pantry. “Sure, I guess.”

“We’re out of candied pecans, anyway,” Ardyn said offhandedly as he made his way to the kitchen door.

“How did you…?” He gave his brother a puzzled look.

“I might have eaten the last of them,” Ardyn shrugged as he carefully backed out the threshold.

“Why, you…!” Somnus grabbed a prune and hurled it at his brother, warping just a moment too late as Ardyn disappeared in a flash of red light phasing down the hall. They warp raced all the way to the gatehouses by the training grounds where they stopped to spar barehanded until they were out of breath. 

Gilgamesh found them rolling around on the ground where they devolved to wrestling childishly, each one desperately flailing around in an attempt to pin the other. With a heavy sigh, Gil easily pulled the now exhausted brothers apart and wondered how it was that they could act this way when he was the younger one. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Gilgamesh took the news well. He agreed that it was a good idea and sided with the Elders wholeheartedly since Ardyn seemed to have somewhat come around to the idea after venting with Somnus. They did not mention the priestess. 

That evening, after Ardyn bid his brother and Gilgamesh goodnight, he spent some time on the large, rounded balcony that jutted out from his private bedchamber and overlooked the grounds. It was the one part of living in the palace residence that he liked. There was no need to climb trees or warp up a tower. He could just lean over the railing and watch as the temple grounds sleepily approached curfew and then do some stargazing on his telescope before retiring to bed. 

He knew the routine below him well, especially that of the guardsglaive. He watched as their lamp lights were lit one after another when dusk turned to dark. That night was darker than usual, for when Ardyn looked up, clouds blocked out the moon and almost all the stars. He frowned, not willing to go to bed just yet but left with nothing in particular to look at up in the sky. He resigned himself to watching the distant lamp lights bob through their predetermined courses for a little while longer as he turned over the events of the day in his mind. He dwelled on the Elders and their decision. It still didn’t sit right with him. 

As indignant thoughts took hold, he noticed an out of place light down below. It moved erratically, stopping and going in odd enough intervals to prompt him to his telescope where he focused on the bobbing light that clearly did not go along any of the usual guard routes. 

Ardyn smiled wryly to himself as he saw that the errant lamp reflected on white cloth and not the black used in glaive uniforms. With the current mood he was in with the Elders, meeting yet another fellow temple resident seemed like a fine idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a certain dynamic Ardyn has with each individual Elder, not just Micah, that I wish I had time to explore more. Each Elder has their own background stories that I won't go into, either. Please just know that while they are authority figures to all at the temple and in the grand city overall, they also practically raised Ardyn and Somnus. I have to leave it at that if I want to finish this by March 2019 as that is my main goal, hnngh.


	9. A Forbidden Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna gush about writing Ardyn interactions, but I am an absolute walking geyser about anything Ardyn. So of course this is a longer chapter.

Celeste satisfied her curiosity using one of the botany books on the library’s forbidden floor. She compared the handwriting from the gift she discovered in the woods to the written notes within the margins. Although she already came to the conclusion that it was written by the very prince that lived on these grounds, she still wanted to see it with her own eyes. There was no doubting it; the tall, looped writing was done by the same hand. 

She closed the book and sighed. Not that it meant anything. 

It was slightly disappointing to unravel the mystery knowing there was no way to actually meet with the writer and discuss the things in these books since he was always either away on trips or apparently flanked by an Elder and glaives. Another chance meeting in the forest was probably a bad idea since she was already anxious about whether or not the prince let slip to the Elders that a Devoted was found off grounds. 

She put the book away, resigned, but didn’t take any more off the shelves. She didn’t feel like searching for anything tonight, but there wasn’t much else she could do. 

She felt a little guilty for steering her sister in the wrong direction earlier that day. Camille initially had trouble with the opening of the pit, it was true, but as soon as Celeste saw that she was close to finally getting it right, she purposefully showed Camille a wrong tile push in the process. She hastily told her sister that they would just try again the next day, but Camille looked so defeated that it didn’t feel fair.

She decided to take yet another look at the metal door, hoping she would find some motivation in the process. This time around, she risked bringing a lamp from her dorm rather than risk tripping and falling in the darkness outside on this cloudy night. As she carried it past the shelves, she thought she saw a flash of light from the corner of her eye. 

She turned, startled, to look in the direction of the ironclad door down the long expanse of the room. It was obscured by the tall shelves and she saw nothing. She held her breath and tucked the lamp under her cloak, but there was neither a sound to be heard nor any other source of light to be seen. Breathing out in relief, she brought her lamp back out and reasoned that she must have imagined it. Never had a guard or anyone else gone down here past curfew. 

She reached the vast metal door and stared at it as if it would maybe open if she focused on it hard enough. Obviously, that did not work, so in practiced ritual, she reached for her usual piece of scribbled-on parchment paper. It was folded with the gifted note and both fell from her fingers as she tried to unfold just the one. 

Cursing under her breath, she bent down to pick them up and finished unfolding the smaller one with symbols on it. With one hand she held the papers and with the other she held up the lantern over her head, but she quickly dropped it along with her strips of parchment and drew her hands to her mouth in a muffled scream. Next to her reflection in the metal stood a tall, dark figure. 

A flurry of wine red hair rushed past her as the figure swooped in and caught the lamp by its handle just before it hit the floor and a familiar voice chattered rapidly, “Please don’t be alarmed, I wasn’t sure just when to make my entrance without startling you.” 

Prince Ardyn straightened and held up the lamp so that its yellow glow lit up his features. He said rather sheepishly, “Though I suppose it is too late for that. You have my sincerest apologies.” 

With one hand resting over his heart, he offered her the lamp and an earnest look of remorse. Celeste was still standing in a state of shock. 

“You again?” The words were automatic and she quickly corrected herself. “Er, I mean, your highness. What are you doing here? Are you…” She accepted the lamp tentatively. “Are you following me?”

“To be fair, I didn’t know it was you. Though I had an inkling,” he said with a golden glimmer in his eyes. “I don’t know of any other who has taken up the white cloth and yet gets into all matter of odd places quite like you do.”

“Oh, about before, in the forest,” she started. A worried knot formed in the pit of her stomach as she was reminded of their first confrontation as well as their run in at the gardens earlier under the watchful eye of Elder Althea. “I haven’t heard anything about it from the Elders yet…”

“And you won’t,” he quickly reassured her. “I certainly wouldn't put you in any compromising position with that lot. Besides, I wasn’t exactly supposed to be out and about, either.”

She breathed a small sigh of relief. “Thank you, your highness.”

“Please, I think at this point we’ve shared enough secrets to warrant first names, don’t you?” he said with a sly smile.

“I’m not sure it works that way,” Celeste replied, mirroring his smile and adding emphatically, “ _Your highness._ ” 

He theatrically scrunched up his face as if he just tasted something sour. A giggle escaped Celeste, which she cut short with a quick, throat-clearing “ahem.” She was suddenly very aware that she didn’t know how to act around a crowned prince. 

“It seems you dropped something,” Ardyn pointed out, crouching down to pick up her scraps of parchment.

“Oh, I’ll get it, you don’t have to…” but in her hurry to crouch down and get to the parchment first, Celeste bumped heads with him. She could not believe her clumsiness. Never in her memory was she this awkward and she scolded herself internally at what a fool she was acting. “I’m so sorry, your highness, are you alright?”

“Don’t you worry,” Ardyn chuckled and rubbed his head as they stood back up. The way he gave her such a charismatic, good-natured smile somehow made her feel even more foolish. “My brother calls me hardheaded at times, so I’m more concerned about you.” 

“I’m fine,” she mumbled. 

He held up the parchment pieces he managed to pick up. 

“I believe these are yours,” he said, but as he was about to hand them over, he noticed the one with his handwriting. “Ah, so you did find the parcel.”

“Oh…! That’s right. Thank you for that, by the way. It was thoughtful,” Celeste took back the scraps and thought back to how she managed to barely stuff her gift into the tree crevice with the rest of her effects. “I’m not sure what to do with it, though.”

“Presumably it’s meant to be worn,” Ardyn shrugged casually. “I can’t be certain, though.”

Celeste started to roll her eyes but stopped at the ceiling. Was it rude to roll your eyes at royalty? Surely it was inappropriate. 

“Red isn’t my color, your highness.” 

“Really? I thought it would suit you,” he replied. “Of course, that was before I realized that white could be so pleasing to the eye. You do wear it so well.”

“Such a charmer,” Celeste said with noted sarcasm, but she lowered the lamp and let it hang at arm’s length away from her face as a blush warmed her cheeks. She mentally added sarcasm as yet another notch on a growing list of things she was quickly realizing were probably unsuitable ways to interact with royalty. She changed the subject. 

“How did you get in here, anyway? I didn’t even hear the lock…” she asked, looking past him down the long room. He shrugged. 

“Not all doors need keys when you’re the Chosen One,” he replied enigmatically and was rightly met with a dubious look from Celeste. He looked her over curiously and added, “I could ask the same of you, however. I don’t suppose you have a key?” 

He clearly knew she couldn’t possibly have a key. She shook her head and hesitated under his expecting gaze, not wanting to admit that she regularly broke in like a common thief.

“Well, your highness, if we’re in the business of sharing secrets, I suppose I could tell you one more,” she ventured. “If you tell me yours first.”

“Interesting…” Ardyn’s voice trailed off but from the way his face lit up it looked like he took a shine to the idea immediately. “Very good, we have a deal. Although it would be easier for me to show you. Shall I?” He gestured to the metal door.

“You mean, you can open that?” Celeste raised her eyebrows, looking genuinely impressed. It seemed this was the only invitation he needed to approach the massive door. 

Ardyn reached out to the protruding disc. For a moment he slid his fingers behind it around the edges, as if looking for something underneath. When he found it, he looked at Celeste to make sure she was paying attention, but she wouldn’t dare move her eyes away at this point. After all this time, how had she never found anything particular about that disc even when she tried turning it herself? 

He began to turn it slowly, as if the disc put up some resistance, and as he did, each symbol lit up in red one after another. Celeste couldn’t help but gasp. After a slow turn halfway around, Ardyn finished and stepped back. He watched Celeste’s eyes widen as her excitement mounted. The large metal bar under the symbols slid slowly to the right and disappeared into the surrounding stone wall. It revealed a simple keyhole.

“That seems to definitely need a key,” Celeste concluded as she took a step closer and stooped down to peer through it. It was large enough to be able to look straight through but it was pitch black and impossible to tell for sure what was on the other side. She looked up at Ardyn. “Do you have it?” 

“No.” Her excitement visibly deflated and Ardyn must have noticed because he hastily continued, “Don’t lose faith in me just yet. Come now, I told you I don’t need something as trivial as keys.” 

Celeste gave him the same skeptical look as before but stepped back once again to give him room. He rummaged in his pockets and took out a copper coin. He held it up to her and said, “Watch closely, or you’ll miss it.” 

She noted that he made quite the showman as her curiosity piqued. The coin was small enough for him to put it in the keyhole with room to spare. It balanced precariously, half in and half out, until he flicked it completely through to the other side. For the short moment before the coin landed, he cupped a hand to his ear and leaned against the door in an exaggerated pose. 

As soon as they heard it clink against something in the distance, Ardyn burst into a flash of light that made Celeste shout in surprise. Where he once stood, there was a magenta outline of shimmering light in his image with his hand cupped and body leaning the exact same way. 

“Y-your highness?” Celeste reached out, but her hand went right through the fading light. As the figure vanished completely, the metal door shuddered and groaned loudly. She gave a small yelp of surprise and jumped back from it. A line down the middle and around the circular center appeared and cracked open as it began to slowly swing forth like double doors normally would, but they did so on their own. On the other side, Ardyn stood in the darkness with his hands out in grand gesture, waiting until the doors opened wide enough for her lamp to shed light on him.

“Ta-daaah,” he crooned and gently lobbed the coin in her direction.

“Your highness!” Celeste caught the coin easily and rushed up to him, speaking while animatedly pointing, “You were just…and then…but you’re…” 

He stood silently watching with delight as she excitedly went through waves of shock and surprise and awe. Forgetting any thoughts about decorum around royalty, she finally went right up to him and firmly placed her palm flat on his chest to make sure he was right where he was. That was when she burst into a wide grin and found her way back to full sentences. 

“That was amazing! You can actually travel from one place to another in the blink of an eye. Wait, does that mean you can change the shape of clouds, too?” 

“Do what, now?” he asked, unsure if he heard that right.

“No, nevermind, that’s ridiculous. But this,” she stepped back and waved the coin at him, “This is incredible!” 

Celeste felt more exhilarated than she could ever remember being and she couldn’t stop smiling. She knew magick was real, of course, but she had never seen it used except by Astrals and certainly not for anything other than destruction. Ardyn proved it was something tangible for a mortal and she was blown away. What was delight on Ardyn’s face slowly shifted to embarrassment as he shrugged modestly. 

“It’s not that impressive, really. Normally I can travel in the blink of an eye as you say, but when I can’t see where I’m going to land, I have to use a target object in order to plan out my trajectory. But a deal’s a deal,” he said as he spun the attention back to her. “You were going to tell me how it is _you_ manage to get behind locked doors.”

“Oh,” she waved her hand dismissively. Somehow her silly lock picking didn’t seem like such a big deal in light of what Ardyn was capable of. She was too excited to feel the weight of any shame in that moment. “I use my hair pins to pick the lock. Nothing special.”

“Resourceful,” Ardyn mused. “We work with what we have, after all.” He seemed satisfied with their exchange.

“Yes, well, when one doesn’t have keys to a forbidden floor…” Celeste started, but realized something. “Wait, do you not have the keys to this place, either? Is it forbidden to you, too?”

“Oh, I do have the one that opens the door leading to this floor. I’m just not sure where I left it,” he said offhandedly. 

“So, you’re allowed access to the books down here?”

“Yes. It only seems fair since I’m the one who collected them,” he replied.

“Really? I didn’t know that. I mean, I should have guessed, since I found your writing in quite a few of them,” she admitted.

“You’ve read my notes?” He seemed especially intrigued. 

“Er, just a few. Hardly any,” she replied, feeling oddly self-conscious, as if she had pried into his private life before even meeting him. He peered at her with pointed interest, but she quickly moved on. “So you like to collect books? Your highness?” Ardyn cringed a little at her use of the title once again. 

“Yes, I like to save them from certain destruction on my travels whenever I can. I don’t agree with all the uses for magick that some of them entail but it seems like a waste for them to be forgotten to time. There is nothing inherently wrong with knowledge, after all,” Ardyn explained. 

“The Order of Lucis does not always appreciate what I turn up, however. It was a heated point of contention that I refused to give up, and they eventually gave in. I used to leave all these recovered texts lying around the temple palace, but as you can imagine, the Elders did not appreciate that. So, they relegated space for me on this floor.” He gestured toward darkness beyond the room they stood in.

“It certainly isn’t as comfortable looking as this,” Celeste said as she lifted her lamp up to get a better look around their current surroundings. It matched the luxury of the rooms above them in the main portion of the library, but not as colorful. A black rug with golden trellised accents covered the area and at its center was a black marble topped table with beautifully carved dark wood legs. The black cushioned chairs around it had wooden legs carved in the same flourished style and there were even two large, cushy arm chairs with button tufting in the same midnight black and with gold nailhead trim sitting in the far corner, each with squat wooden legs carved into talons. 

The choice of black furniture made the room feel serious and heavy. From the other far corner all the way up to where Ardyn and Celeste stood there were a few rows of bookshelves just like the ones outside the room, but each shelf was nearly full. She took a step toward them but jumped and spun around at the groaning of the door. It was closing behind them.

“Security precaution, I presume. It closes after a few minutes on its own,” Ardyn said over the grinding noise of moving metal. He motioned to a lever along the side of the massive door. “It will open easily enough from this side with that switch over there.”

They waited until it halted and the bolt covering the keyhole on the other side clicked into place. Red symbols illuminated on this side of the door, as well, and Celeste watched until their light faded. She realized that she was still holding onto the copper piece in her hand. 

“Oh, here,” she offered it back to him. 

“Keep it as a souvenir. Unfortunately, it’s not worth anything in these parts.” 

She took a closer look and saw a familiar engraving of a seashell on one side and the number one next to three stars on the other side. 

“A Vannath one pence…” she mumbled.

“Ah, you recognize it? Have you ever been there?”

Images of shredded bodies flashed before her eyes. 

“I…I lived there for a time,” she strained to keep her voice from shaking as she pushed back the intrusive memories. She shifted her eyes to the floor, hoping her momentary distress didn’t show on her face. “You’d better take it back. Devoted aren’t allowed ties to their past.” 

Ardyn looked as if he wanted to ask more but quietly accepted the coin and pocketed it, watching her pensively. Celeste didn’t want for them to fall into an awkward silence so she pushed on.

“You said you had the key to this floor. Does that not include this room?”

“It does not,” he confirmed. “Not long after I moved my books, I noticed that I wasn’t the only one hoarding things down here. I noticed the strange door, of course, but it wasn’t until after I happened to see the Elders open it themselves did I realize that they were using it as their own private library. There’s a subtle indentation on the back of that disc that needs to be held down as you turn it. Naturally, I wanted to see for myself what warranted such a tremendous barrier.”

“Naturally,” Celeste smiled.

“Yes, I gather you know the feeling,” he smiled back.

“So, what did you find? Anything interesting?” she wandered over to the nearest bookshelf and reached out to pick out a tome with particularly colorful binding, but with a flash of light her hand rested on Ardyn’s broad chest instead. Celeste was taller than many priestesses, but she was still only eye level to his shoulders. She jumped back reflexively and almost dropped her lamp yet again. 

In a nervous burst of laughter, she exclaimed, “Blessed Gods, you can’t just do that or I’m going to end up accidentally setting this place on fire.” 

Ardyn grinned silently and shrugged as if to say he couldn’t help himself. She shook her head, still smiling, and stepped right back up to him, determined to be undeterred by his presence. She boldly reached right over his shoulder for another tome but this time he blocked her by raising his hand in the way of hers.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he gently scolded. “I can’t let you look at these.”

“What? Why not?” Her smile dropped instantly.

“There happens to be a lot of sensitive information in these pages and it would be irresponsible of me to let just anyone peruse them,” he replied in a serious tone. Gone was his silent grin. 

“That’s not fair,” she argued. “Why let me in here to see that there’s so much more to be known only to tell me I can’t have even a quick look?” 

She couldn’t let it go so easily when she potentially had some real answers literally at her fingertips. Her voice bristled with indignation when she hastily added, “And with all due respect, your highness, you’re not supposed to be privy to this room’s texts, either.”

“That may be true, but that does not mean I won’t protect the interests of the sacred Order of Lucis, bound as I am to the light,” Ardyn said without any hint of his previous lightheartedness, suddenly taking on an imposing air. He very much sounded like the leader he was chosen to be in that moment. 

“I’m afraid that if you wanted to take a closer look at this collection I would have to insist on a strict condition,” he evenly proclaimed. His solemn demeanor worried her and it sounded as if short of being an Astral, she didn’t stand a chance.

“And what condition is that?” Celeste asked tentatively.

“Call me Ardyn,” he said, lips curling and voice as smooth as silk.

Celeste sputtered. _“That’s_ your one condition? What about the interests of the Order?”

“They don’t always overlap with my own, to be honest,” he shrugged back to being his nonchalant self and returned to his playful grin. “But I’m still quite serious about the request.”

She hesitated. As much as she didn’t care for formalities, dropping his title felt a little too personal a thing do around a future king. 

“I still don’t think that would be appropriate…your highness…”

“It would only be for convenience,” he assured her, “And if it would help sweeten the pot, let’s make it more interesting. I vow to you that I will do anything you ask as long as you ask by invoking my name.”

“Wh-what? Now you’re just being foolish,” she faltered. “You would give that option to a stranger, just like that?” 

“Come now, you’re not that strange,” he teased as he gently leaned back on the heavy shelving and crossed one leg over the other at the knees, his thumbs hooked in his pant pockets. “Besides, with you, I’ll take my chances. I trust you won’t abuse the privilege.”

“You’re unbelievable, you know that? And you can’t possibly mean _anything_.” Celeste shook her head and had to laugh.

“Try me,” he purred. 

Celeste swallowed back her laugh. He was looking at her with hazel eyes full of daring and it was then she noticed just how thick his eyelashes were. He waited for her response with his head tilted and lips parted, his posture completely relaxed and open. 

She studied his face for any hint of how serious he may be but she felt her cheeks grow hot as her gaze lingered on his lips a little too long. She ripped her gaze away and focused on the books over his shoulder instead. She didn’t want to risk getting lost in those inviting eyes, either. Subconsciously, she bit at her lower lip the way she always did when lost in thought or faced with a decision.

“Would you…would you mind letting me look through these books, Ardyn?”

“I’d be delighted to acquiesce,” he stepped aside looking rather delighted indeed and switched to leaning his shoulder against the shelves, facing her.

“Why, thank you, your high—er, Ardyn,” she corrected herself, “I don’t suppose that means you’ll be calling me by my first name, too, then?”

“I don’t suppose you’d allow me the honor?”

She sighed as she lifted her lamp and scanned over the different book spines. 

“I don’t see how it will make any difference,” she shot him an accusing look. “It’s not as if you’ve addressed me with my proper title all this time.”

“Does that bother you?” Ardyn shifted uneasily. “I hope I didn’t give you the wrong idea; I respect your position in the Order. I find it immensely admirable to pledge your life to the way of light. In fact—“

“Oh, stop, it’s fine,” she waved away his explaining. She didn’t really care if he used her proper address. She just wanted to give him a hard time and his earnest response made her cut it short. “You can call me Celeste if you’d like.”

“I’d like that very much, thank you…Celeste,” he relaxed again and smiled. He watched as she turned back to the line of books and picked out a fairly thick one, awkwardly leaning it in the crook of her arm while holding the lamp. 

“Here, allow me,” he offered to free her arm and held the lamp up for her. 

“Thank you.” With both hands free to handle the heavy book, she opened it and flipped through a few pages. 

“Wait a minute…” she mumbled to herself. Celeste flipped through the pages more rapidly and then shut it and put it back, grabbing another one at random and flipping through the pages the same way. Her stomach dropped. After checking a third book, she looked up at Ardyn who was standing over her with the lamp and silently watching with an air of anticipation the entire time. 

“I…I can’t read any of this…!” Every single page was filled with lines of bold, round symbols.

“Oh, did I forget to mention?” he said casually as a mischievous smile tugged at his lips. “Practically all of the books here are in original Esper.” 

He looked as if he expected to share a laugh at his little prank, but he dropped the smile and casual attitude as soon as he noticed how genuinely crestfallen she was, the distress clearly etched in her face. 

“Ah, don’t dismay. I can translate them for you,” he quickly offered.

“You can read Esper in its original form? Was that part of your schooling under the Elders?” The Esper they used out loud in rituals was written in common tongue pronunciations, a quick-handed writing that evolved far from their Astral symbol origins. 

“To a certain extent, yes. They showed me a few useful lines here and there for the sake of better wielding my Astral given magicks, but the written language itself is far more complicated and nuanced than what they ever taught me. I was lucky enough to find a few scholarly individuals willing to share what they remembered from the written word on my travels after a bit of convincing. It’s rather taboo nowadays, you know. The runes themselves are capable of holding magick power.”

“That’s fascinating,” Celeste said with wide eyes, “What it says in the Cosmogony about Solheim’s collapse makes more sense, then.”

“Which part is that?”

“ _And from impious heights they fell, writ by their own hand in corrupt Astral spell_ ,” Celeste recited. “It’s not a figurative way of saying they sealed their fate; it’s literal. There’s no other mention or hint that runes could be used for magick.”

“That’s probably for the best, seeing as it was misused in the past.”

“So now the Gods have bestowed those powers directly to you and you alone to use as you see fit?” she contemplated out loud. “No pressure.” 

Ardyn chuckled. “I like to think I am using this magick for good, or at least trying to. There will always be those who look for more knowledge for the sake of power and it’s a slippery slope from there.” 

He leaned down to match her eye level, holding the lantern up below their chins to cast eerie shadows on their faces. 

“And what is it you were hoping to find in the knowledge stored here, hmm?”

Celeste’s blue eyes reflected violet in the warm light as she met his questioning gaze without flinching or shrinking away. She realized then that the most useful resource in regards to the Crystal might be standing right in front of her. 

“Actually, you might be able to help with that. What do you know of the Crystal?”

His eyebrows furrowed in an expression that told her it was not the response he expected. He lowered the lamplight and straightened up again. 

“The Crystal? That’s an odd question coming from a guardian of light. If anything I would think to defer to a priestess for all things Crystal related.”

“And I could easily tell you everything from our Cosmogony word for word, but I can’t help thinking there is information from it that is…” she looked over the shelves full of Esper texts, “…missing. So, Ardyn, if you wouldn’t mind indulging me with what you know…” she trailed off expectantly. 

“Who am I to deny a Devoted in their search for enlightenment?” Ardyn said with a roguish smile. “Though I doubt I would know more beyond your discipline. Let’s see…I know that it is the source of the light of our star and was given directly to the Elders by Bahamut. I know that it appointed me as the start of a royal bloodline and that with its power I am to prevent the prophesized calamity that threatens our star. And I know it is being protected by the Order until the day comes when I am to receive said power. What else is there that you need to know?”

Celeste watched him carefully. It didn’t seem like he was withholding anything, but could it really be true that he did not know the nature of the Crystal itself? The way it felt, the way it seemed be alive with its own energy? Her next question came out slow and uncertain. 

“Ardyn…how exactly did you get your powers?”

“What do you mean? They manifested when I was chosen,” he answered a little defensively, confused by her line of questioning.

“I don’t mean anything by it, I was just wondering because…” she trailed off, distracted by the way he so intensely waited on her response. Having his full attention was like looking straight into the sun. She shook her head and decided to save time and keep her reasons to herself for now. 

“Like you said, the Astrals work in mysterious ways. I just want to understand the Crystal better. Do you know if any of these books might contain more information about it?”

“Hmm, I haven’t had the time to read them all myself. From those that I have, they seem to mostly be histories of our world and the Gods.” Celeste’s eyes lit up. The Crystal was her main interest, but anything about the Astrals was a welcome topic.

“Really? I’d like to see some of those, as well,” she was eager to begin and her eyes roved over the thick spines. “Where should we start? That is, if you’re still willing to translate for me?”

“Of course,” he agreed, and with enthusiasm added, “I could even teach you to read Esper for yourself, if you’d like.” 

“That would be wonderful,” Celeste agreed with matching enthusiasm but toned it down a bit, remembering what her objective was. “But I think for now it will be faster if you would translate for me. Please.”

“It sounds as if you’re short on time,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“You could say that.” She didn’t intend to go over the details of her personal situation. It didn’t feel like a good use of whatever short amount of time she had on this fortuitous night with a translator on hand. 

“It’s important, though. At least it is to me, so if we could get started right away I’d appreciate it. Will you pick out a book? Maybe something that might shed more light, as it were, on the Crystal of Light?”

“For you, I’d gladly pick the stars from the sky,” Ardyn replied without skipping a beat.

“Just a book would suffice,” she replied just as instantly but while blushing and avoiding eye contact. 

The way he casually slipped in comments like that out of the blue threw her off balance even though she did her best not to react. Part of her wondered if he literally could pluck stars from the sky, but she knew that was too naïve a thought. Still, she quietly made a note to herself to ask about his powers later, if she had the chance. Matters of the Crystal came first.

“As you wish,” he replied with that charming smile of his and turned to the books. After scanning a few shelves, he picked one out and flipped through a few pages, skimming a few lines here and there. “This one seems promising. It looks to be a previous version of the Cosmogony. Eos of Old. They say the Crystal came from the center of our world, after all. Perhaps there is something here of its origin?”

“Sounds good, let’s look at that one,” she hastily agreed, still waiting for her cheeks to cool down as they went over to the black marble table. 

Celeste sat next to him and made sure not to lean in too close as he opened the book and began reading. He went along slowly, pausing between every few sentences presumably to translate it in his head before saying it aloud. She didn’t mind. His voice had a deep and relaxing timbre. Celeste kept her eyes fixed on the pages of Esper symbols as he read about how in the beginning there was only Eos, a desolate star in a vast expanse of nothingness. 

“Huh. The Cosmogony doesn’t have the same opening,” Celeste interjected between one of his pauses. 

“Indeed. I rather like this one better. Listen to this: _From existence into being, Eos shined bright but alone. From her lonesome heart sprung forth six children born of her yearning for life_.”

“Interesting how it says that the Astrals were born from Eos while the Cosmogony goes straight to how the Astrals formed Eos as if they existed first. It’s an odd detail to change,” she said.

“Isn’t it? I suppose it’s like the age old question of what came first, the chocobo or the egg,” he replied.

Ardyn continued on to read long passages describing how each child was made from the living dust of the star itself and it gave them unique abilities as Gods. It then went on to detail each one’s contribution to molding the surface of the star. He read aloud how rolling hillsides were the work of Titan as he shrugged under the earth and how Ramuh would breathe life into the sky in the form of clouds, rain and lightning. It described how Ifrit summoned from the star’s core the magma he used to create new land like clay in his hands as the molten lava cooled at the surface. 

“Wait, what’s that? This symbol here,” she interrupted and leaned in close, forgetting her previous bashfulness to point out a symbol that stood out to her. 

“That is…ah,” Ardyn tensed for a moment and faltered for the first time since they met, though it didn’t take long for him to answer with eloquent ease. 

“Well, as I said, this written language is subtle and it depends heavily on context. That symbol generally refers to an opened seal, lock, or bond of some sort, and it isn’t always in a physical sense. In this line where I said that Ifrit set free the magma and it poured forth from the star’s core, this symbol indicates that the earth’s surface was the seal that he cracked open.”

“Where have I seen it before,” she murmured, but the harder she thought about it, the further it slipped away from her.

“One of the symbols on the door to this room is a variation on this one meaning to be closed off instead of opened,” he offered helpfully. “Perhaps that is what you are thinking of?”

“Hmm, maybe,” she agreed but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was familiar with that shape in particular. “Please, go on.”

He continued and the text went into minute details on how Shiva ruled over the land with an icy frost that only thawed when she willed it and Leviathan scoured the vast seas with the power to summon tsunamis with a flick of her tail. With the formation of the world, Bahamut shed light upon it so that creatures of all walks of life flourished. Bahamut then saw fit to call together the Gods so that they may agree to protect the life of Eos together. They formed The Six and lived in harmony as guardians of Eos for centuries, each minding their own corners of the world.

“Now this part is similar to the Cosmogony, except that it emphasizes Eos more. But they do talk about the Gods and their immense strength in such dry prose. Boring, even,” Celeste said, holding a hand over her mouth when she could no longer hold back a yawn.

“Oh, good, I was starting to think it was my voice you were growing tired of,” Ardyn teased.

“Not at all,” she struggled to get the words out at the end of her yawn. She added speaking while yawning to the list of rude things you’re probably not supposed to do around royalty, as well as yawning in their presence in general. 

“I’m sorry, it must be getting late,” she said. She was disappointed that they found nothing of relevance yet. They couldn’t stay here all night, after all. 

“We should probably stop there, then,” he said and closed the book.

“No, wait! We haven’t finished yet,” she snapped up straight. “Maybe we shouldn’t have started from the very beginning. Do you think we should skip ahead? Or maybe try another book? I’d like to know its origins, but what if there’s nothing on the Crystal here because it was only known to us recently?”

“While I’m sure the Astrals will forgive me for regaling you with their history, I’m not so sure that they will be quite as lenient if I kept their priestess from getting the sleep she needs to fulfill her duty to them,” he replied. “Besides, there’s always tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night?” Celeste shot him a confused look.

“Yes. We can meet again and continue from here,” he said as a matter-of-factly. “That is, if you’re amenable to being stuck with me in this dank, chilly chamber again.”

“Oh, it’s not that I’m against the idea,” she responded, mind buzzing at the opportunity to go through more of the texts before her, “I just wouldn’t want to keep you away from your own duties.” 

“Curfew on the grounds apparently applies to me, as well, so I assure you, I have no business during these hours.”

Celeste bit her lip. She didn’t like feeling as if she was taking advantage of his kindness, but she couldn’t pass it up, either. 

“Alright, then. Tomorrow night, after curfew.”

“I’ll be here,” Ardyn beamed.


	10. Heart of the Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those already long chapters that I went back to and added _even more._ Was it necessary? Probably not. _But who's gonna stop me?_ MWAHAHA.

The next day, Celeste could no longer find it in her heart to purposefully thwart her sister from accessing the Crystal. They successfully worked the tile mechanism and descended into the pit. She could tell that Camille was in complete awe. Not a shred of dread existed in her. Celeste wondered if that would last after her first ritual. 

“They call it a crystal but say nothing of its magnificent scale,” she said in a breathy voice. Entranced, she approached the pedestal but didn’t get far before Celeste gently pulled her back by the elbow.

“Today’s ritual will be your first but with a full party of four other bearers, including myself,” she explained quietly. It felt odd to speak out loud in this space.

“Can I…touch it?” her sister asked just as quietly as if she, too, felt it was wrong to raise her voice here.

“No,” Celeste answered abruptly. “Let’s go back up for now.” 

Camille followed her sister obediently and they returned to the Sanctuary main floor before saying another word. Camille was bubbling with questions once they closed the entrance and made their way down the aisle toward the exit. 

“What are those blue floating lights? Is that the manifestation of our star’s light? I didn’t think it was so literal! And I felt this divine energy coming from it, is that—“

“Camille,” Celeste warned and looked pointedly at the guardsglaive they were approaching. 

“Oops, sorry,” she fell silent but Celeste could feel her sister was ready to burst with excitement. 

They walked through the gardens to a small shrine dedicated to Ramuh. A tall stone slab stood flanked by vine covered trellises and towered over a stone bench that lay before it. They sat there under the stern gaze of the Fulgurian’s carved image as his one hand raised up to the skies holding up the clouds while the other pointed down, lightning lined all the way to the mountainous island in the corner of the world where the Astrals are said to have gatherings and pass judgment on mankind. 

Celeste looked into the carving’s eyes and thought back to her own first encounter with the Crystal. She was in awe then, too, but much less eager than Camille was now. To Celeste, it was just another step in ensuring that she and her sister would have a secure future here. 

She could tell when Camille could hardly sit still that it was taking up all of her patience not to say anything to break Celeste’s quiet contemplation. Celeste remembered how her own guide in the light led her to this shrine just two years ago and explained in more detail what to expect. She tried to remember his words, but they were lost in all the proper formalities with which he upheld his role. It was no wonder he went on to become Arch Priest. 

The impression she got from him at the time, however, was that her new role would be utilitarian. Straight forward. Perfunctory, almost. Certainly nothing intimate or personal. His blond, blue eyed countenance was angelic and reassuring back then, even if he was a bit stiff. 

Shortly after completing her first Crystal ritual, he was chosen as Arch Priest and soon disappeared like all the other chosen Devoted before him. Yet another mystery to Celeste, though it was always explained by the Elders that they were sent off to far regions to spread the good word and forge the way for more sects across the land. Something about the way they were never heard from again, in letters or visits, did not sit right with Celeste. Nor did the way she was taught to approach her first bearing. 

“The Crystal is fickle,” she began. 

Camille ceased her fidgeting but did not object the way she usually did when her sister said something unseemly. Celeste’s statement hung in the air with the weight of her experience. 

“It is warm to the touch but will not warm your heart. It emits a soothing light but will claw at the light within you. That is why only those with strong wills and substantial spirit can be its bearers. It’s a heavy burden that takes at least three of us to take on at one time.”

“Celeste…?” Her sister’s excitement was visibly dampened.

“I know. You’ve already been told it is a great responsibility. You’ve already been told it is a difficult task. You know that if it is our life that the Astrals request, we are to readily give it. And I know that despite all that you still want to commit yourself to the cause no matter what,” Celeste sighed, “Isn’t that right?”

Camille nodded with unshaking resolve. Celeste turned to her sister and took her hands, holding them in her lap.

“Then I will prepare you the best I can.”

Celeste didn’t use formalities or mince words. This was too important. She told Camille about her first time with the Crystal and how even with four other experienced Devoted to shoulder the weight it was overbearing. She described the visceral fear she experienced when it felt as if she was going to be sucked in whole. When in contact with the Crystal, nothing else seemed to exist and even her own existence seemed to float precariously in the balance between worlds, between the mortal realm and the Astral plane. 

That threat of being absorbed into the fold of Astral plane never changed, but it varied from one ritual to the next. Sometimes it felt like a tugging at her spirit, threatening to unravel her from the inside out, and other times it felt as if it was ripping into her, searching her spirit violently. Visions oftentimes accompanied it, either of her memories, random images, or even flashes of the Gods themselves peering into the soul laid bare before them. 

No matter what the experience was, the Crystal bearing always ended with disorientation. They were left blinking and swaying for a few moments, trying to remember who they were, what they were doing, and in some cases, it left them injured. 

Celeste kept her eyes fixed on her sister and, to her surprise, she didn’t look afraid or even uneasy. If anything, Camille’s look of determination seemed to grow stronger with every word. 

When Celeste finished, Camille asked practical questions: how long did one session last? Were the visions real? Why did it sometimes end in physical injury? Celeste answered the best she could. Sessions generally lasted two to four hours. The visions only felt real in the moment. Injuries happened when you gave too much of yourself, and that included interacting with and getting lost in the visions. She explained the importance of control and keeping it throughout bearing the spiritual strain to prevent it from becoming physical strain, which was the one thing Celeste was actually taught in the beginning. 

“Don’t lose sight of yourself,” she echoed the only words that stayed with her from her absent guide in the light. 

Camille fell silent as she looked down at their clasped hands and absorbed everything her sister told her. Celeste was ready to give her all the time in the world, but it didn’t take long for Camille to look her in the eye once again and say, “I’m ready.” 

It was startling how confident she sounded. Celeste was once again surprised at how mature her sister had become. 

Camille added, “Thank you for telling me all this. And thanks for being honest with me. About everything.” 

She looked at her expectantly and Celeste could practically feel the question being burned from Camille’s thoughts into her own. _And by everything I mean what have you been sneaking off to do lately?_ Celeste sighed. 

“I guess I owe you a little more honesty now that we have all that out of the way.” Camille said nothing but perked up in anticipation, shifting a little closer on the bench.

“I said you needed more experience for me to tell you about this, but you’re probably more prepared to be a Crystal bearer than anyone before you at this point. I knew from when you first took on being a novice that you would be special. You shine in everything you do.” Camille smiled warmly at her sister’s praise. 

“That’s why, as soon as I found out how different it was to be a Crystal bearer from what I was told it was going to be, I was afraid of what that meant for you. I was afraid they would put you on the fast track to becoming one and that would mean another fast track to becoming an Arch Priestess. I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing,” she quickly interjected her own explanation even though part of her found the foreboding of that position and the thought of Camille in it too much to bear, “but I don’t know what to expect if that is where you’re headed. I can’t hold your hand if you become Arch Priestess. I can’t guide you the way I’m doing now.” 

Celeste’s voice cracked unexpectedly and she realized it wasn’t just Camille who was so dependent on her sister. “I don’t know where that path will take you, do you understand?” 

“I think I do,” Camille replied slowly.

“Then you’ll understand why I need to know more. About the Crystal and about the Order’s intentions,” Celeste paused, biting her lower lip. She continued in a hushed voice, “You’ll understand why I’ve been sneaking into the forbidden floor of the library to look for answers that the Elders won’t give me.”

Camille gasped and reflexively removed her hands from her sister’s to cover her mouth in shock. Celeste resisted the urge to groan out loud as well as rush to her own defense as usual. There was nothing else to say about what she was doing, no way to justify it otherwise, and despite trying her best to ease into it, her sister still reacted the way she was afraid she would. 

“Celeste,” she finally said in a similar hushed but urgent tone, “You can’t do that! Those texts are locked away for a reason. They’re…they’re…”

“Blasphemous?” Celeste completed her thought in a monotone. She was disappointed. Maybe she should have waited until Camille experienced the Crystal for herself, but somehow she doubted it would change her mind at all.

“Well…yes!” Camille was genuinely concerned and alarmed. She struggled on in a loud whisper, “There are things down there that could anger the Astrals. This is even worse than getting in trouble with the Elders, this is…this is…” 

She trailed off and stared up at Ramuh, starting to panic at the catastrophic implications that seemed to be growing at a cosmic rate before her eyes. Celeste reached out and rested her hands on Camille’s shoulders, gently turning her sister to face her. 

“Listen, I’ve only read a few books down there. It’s not as if I’m turning my back on the Astrals or the Order, and I’m certainly not putting any of what I’ve read into practice. I’m only looking for the truth. For more information. Remember every time I’ve pointed out things that seem to be missing in our texts? I’m only trying to fill in the holes. There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?” It sounded as if she was trying to convince herself as well as her sister. 

“Celeste…” 

_“Darkness touches not the light but overwhelms in its absence,”_ Celeste quoted the Cosmogony. “I’m still a guardian of light, Camille. I’m not going to succumb to anything dark. You believe in me, don’t you? Have faith.” 

Camille nodded slowly in response, still looking thoroughly worried. Celeste didn’t know how she would take the news if she told her what kind of things she learned from those forbidden texts or how she ended up meeting the crowned prince himself through her exploits, but Camille looked shaken up enough for one day. 

“Ok, good,” Celeste said, though she wasn’t sure if good was quite the right word. “Now that that’s out of the way, practice your meditation and prayers. Clear your mind. We’ll be going in with the other Crystal bearers soon.” 

Camille still looked conflicted but dutifully did as she was told. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The night before, after Ardyn and Celeste left the forbidden floor, Ardyn secretly doubled back to slip a few promising titles out of the private library. Truth be told, his Esper wasn’t perfect and he wanted to find something useful to present to the curious priestess. He set his mind to translating for the day and requested to take his meals in his chambers, which, of course, garnered some attention and concern. 

The Elders were easy enough to keep away, but Gilgamesh and Somnus weren’t as easily convinced with his story of feeling under the weather from their healing trip and needing a day of rest. Somnus snorted at this excuse when Ardyn gave it to them through his slightly cracked open door. 

“Since when do you rest from anything? You were right, Gil, he’s up to something. Step aside, Ardyn.”

Ardyn scrunched up his face, knowing better than to resist when Gil applied pressure on the door. The two of them entered unceremoniously and took a look around.

“By all means, come in,” Ardyn announced loudly after they already started poking around his room. He closed the door behind them. “I really do mean to have a day of rest, so if you don’t mind keeping your little visit short—“

“What’s this?” Somnus asked, noticing the Esper books stacked on his desk. Two more lay open next to the pile as if they were being cross referenced.

“Some light reading.” Even Gil raised an eyebrow at the cover titles of the books. Both he and Somnus knew about the closed off library that Ardyn found long ago and sometimes used to practice rune reading and writing. He even taught them how to read some of it, with Somnus catching on especially quick, but they had never seen Ardyn risk taking out so many books at once. 

He noticed their questioning leers and added, “I felt the need to brush up on a few things. It’s been a while since I’ve reviewed anything from the Elder library, you know.” He went up to the desk, closed the open books that Somnus was not so surreptitiously paging through and stacked them with the others, resting a hand on the tall pile. “Do you mind?”

Somnus was going to respond, but a brusque knock at the door and a gruff voice saying “I’m coming in” interrupted.

Elder Micah entered without noticing the magenta light that flashed and faded instantly as he opened the door. Of all the Elders, Micah was the least formal and was, to say it lightly, rough around the edges. The Elders claimed to share responsibility equally but he seemed to be the leader figure among them despite this unfitting behavior. 

“Your highness, the council informed me that you were feeling ill this morning and I came to see if you needed any medical attention,” he paused as he looked around the room, “But apparently you’re not so ill that you can’t hold a private party.” 

“Your radiance, we were only checking up on his highness out of concern,” Gilgamesh answered promptly as Ardyn slumped against his now empty desk and looked convincingly weary.

“The trip took a lot out of him,” Somnus added and slung Ardyn’s arm over his shoulders to help him get to his bed. The show was convincing enough that genuine concern passed Elder Micah’s face for a moment.

“I can bring the physician here.” 

“That won’t be necessary, Elder Micah,” Ardyn croaked. “As you know I am perfectly capable of prescribing treatment and I assure you I will be fine after a little bed rest.” 

Somnus and Gil both nodded solemnly in agreement. The Elder hesitated but didn’t seem to have anything else to add. 

“Very well. I’ll leave you to it,” he conceded and went back to his usual stern tone as he addressed the prince’s brother and glaive, “Don’t you two overstay your welcome.”

When he left, Somnus and Gilgamesh whipped their eyes back on Ardyn. Somnus already knew the answer, but he had to ask, “Ardyn…what did you do with those books?”

Ardyn shrugged from where he sat leaning against the propped up pillows in his bed. Indeed, the books were missing from the desk since the Elder entered all but unannounced. 

“I might have a confession to make.” He held out his hands and the stack of books materialized from magenta light. Both young men gasped at him.

“You are using your powers of divinity for _smuggling?”_ Gil asked incredulously.

“Wait, you can use it for more than just weapons? And you didn’t tell me?” Somnus looked just as incredulous but for an entirely different reason.

“Excuse me, Gil, but I am simply using it as temporary storage for books. It’s just the same way as we all do with our weapons, need I remind you? Oh, and some of the traveling bags on our journeys. And maybe a few snacks,” Ardyn admitted. He got up and walked to the desk where he placed the books back as they were before. “And Som, I’m surprised you haven’t already tried using it yourself for other things.” 

“The Elders are always telling us to use it with respect! Reverence towards the Astrals begins and ends with our actions, or however it goes. Right, Gil?”

Gilgamesh was too fixated on Ardyn after this revelation to answer. “You packed away our bags in the Astral plane?”

“Some of the heavier things, yes. Especially that big pot and the cooking utensils. Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Ardyn raised his hands up defensively, “If it were up to you, you’d try and haul everything yourself only to get worn out before we even got to our destination. At least think of the poor chocobos if you won’t think of yourself.”

“Ardyn, this could be seen as an affront to the Gods,” Gil started. 

“Gil, please, if it was such an offensive act, I’m sure I would have been given a sign by now, like a lightning bolt to the head.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” Somnus ranted, “I mean you’re constantly going on about how magick is delicate and magick is dangerous and how everything has its own balance and resonance. You made it sound like weapons were the only type of thing that could be stored!”

“Ah, yes, everything does have its own resonance which means you just have to remember what it feels like in order to call it forth,” Ardyn replied. “It’s not my fault if you lack the imagination to push the boundaries of the Armamentarium.” Somnus hated when he called it that and proceeded to fume at the casual insult. 

“Now you’re just making stuff up as you go along!” he spat. Ardyn didn’t even bat a lash as he calmly considered the accusation.

“Honestly, Som, how is that different from any other day?” Somnus didn’t have an answer and only let out a frustrated _“argh!”_ in response. 

Gilgamesh stood in silent contemplation as Ardyn turned his attention back to him. He’d been meaning to tell them about his storing habits once he had it perfectly mastered but always pushed the conversation for later because of his worry that Gilgamesh would be too appalled at the thought of his experimenting with the divine. 

“Gil? Are we alright? Can we all agree that this is not a smite-worthy practice?”

“I suppose it isn’t. Everything you store has a purpose, after all,” he reasoned in Ardyn’s favor, conclusively staying aligned with his crowned prince. “But I think I’ll stick to using it strictly as if it was my personal armiger, since that purpose aligns with my responsibilities.”

“Ah, good. I was afraid you might take longer to come around,” Ardyn was pleased and more than a little relieved. “Som? Are you on board?” 

“Yeah, but you still should have told me sooner,” he sulked. 

“Well, there’s no better time than the present. Here, why don’t you give it a try,” Ardyn dug in his pocket to find the copper coin that was still there and idly made a note to himself to put on a new outfit before evening. He slept in the same ensemble he wore yesterday, a bad habit. Whenever he set his mind on a specific goal he tended to forget about little things like changing his clothes. He tossed the coin over to his brother. “Try it on something small.”

Somnus caught the coin and instantly vanished it the same way he normally did his blades. He held up his hand to retrieve the coin, but nothing happened. “Er…wait, why can’t I…”

“It’s not a sword, Som,” Ardyn lectured languidly as he took the first few books from his pile and opened them back up, flipping through the pages. “You have to recall its purpose along with its shape, weight, and all that. Summon its essence. Focus.” Somnus muttered under his breath something about how it’s “just a stupid coin” but flopped onto the burgundy chaise near the desk and focused nonetheless. Gilgamesh glanced over Ardyn’s shoulder.

“What are you brushing up on, exactly?” 

“Just some historical Astral texts. You can help with the translating if you’d like,” Ardyn replied, knowing that although the glaive was generally interested in history, he was usually not interested enough to do the slow work of Esper translation.

“I’m afraid I have recruits waiting for me,” Gilgamesh said, uncertain whether or not he should remove himself from the vicinity before getting tied into another one of Ardyn’s academic pursuits. 

Much to his relief, the crowned prince distractedly replied, “Ah, yes. Duty comes first. Don’t be too hard on them.” 

The glaive took the opportunity to leave and bid the brothers goodbye before Ardyn could change his mind. A small glimmer of light came from Somnus’ hand just as he left and he sat up in triumph with the copper coin back in his grasp. 

“Ha! Gotcha.” 

“Good job,” Ardyn murmured absentmindedly without looking up from the desk as he took out some parchment and ink. His usual penchant for writing in books would unfortunately have to be avoided with these selections. “Try not to practice with anything important that you don’t want getting lost.” 

“Is that possible? To lose something in the Astral plane?”

Ardyn shrugged. “Probably.” 

He thought about a red and gold threaded scarf he had stored away when he first started experimenting with objects other than weapons. Every once in a while he tried to bring it back, but something about his memory of it alluded him, or so he theorized. It was a shame because it was one of his favorite scarves and he still held hope that it wasn’t completely lost. It was made in a far off land and he wasn’t going to be able to replace it anytime soon.

Feeling rather accomplished, Somnus wandered over to his brother and looked over his shoulder. 

“Those are some especially old looking books. Aren’t those the kind that you said don’t have anything useful to do with explaining runes?” 

“Yes, but we can still learn something from them,” he replied as he looked between a line in one book and a line in another. 

“Hey, I remember that one. It’s like the Cosmogony, but an earlier edition, right?” 

“That’s right. It’s possibly the first edition. I thought it might be useful as a guide as I go through these other books.” 

“Not a bad plan. But why the sudden interest?”

Ardyn’s eyes flicked over the books and finally met his brother’s gaze. “I may have had a run in with a certain priestess who made some interesting points about these original writings.” Somnus gawked.

“Ardyn, we literally just talked about this yesterday. It’s a bad idea to socialize with the Devoted. When did you even have the time to see her again?”

“Well, last night after curfew…”

“ _Ardyn,”_ he gasped in disbelief, his mind clearly jumping to unsavory depths of provocative conclusions. 

“Would you let me finish? For Astral’s sake, she’s a Devoted, have a little decency,” he chided. He was a flirt, but with the way his brother reacted you would think that meant he bedded anyone he engaged in conversation.

Truth be told, Ardyn considered himself a good and prudent individual. Despite some small misgivings about the way the council of Elders ran things, Ardyn had absolute respect for the Astrals and their servants. Ardyn counted himself one among those servants and was careful not to stray _too_ far from proper social conduct. Clandestine meetings with a priestess were a small exception he was willing to make on account of his curiosity and maybe in some small part because of the pleasant company.

“Decency? I’m not the one sneaking off late into the night with a _priestess to the Astrals,”_ his brother emphasized. 

Ardyn usually stayed well within his boundaries of playing the part of healer and heir to the throne aside from an occasional lapse of sneaking out here and there. Even that was more for the sake of showing Gil and his brother a fun time, though, which was why Somnus was surprised at his behavior now. It was a selfish step out of bounds that he never saw him take before.

“She is but a retainer to the Gods, as am I, little brother. We share some common ground and I enjoy her company. There is nothing wrong with that,” Ardyn stared down the stubborn look Somnus had taken on. 

He did not care to further defend his indulgence. He was not so blind as to overlook that the priestess was quick to brush off most of his compliments and pleasantries, no doubt to avoid any mixed messages that would forfeit her Devoted status. 

For Ardyn it was just another expectation become habit for him to turn up the charm when socializing, especially around women. Call it diplomacy. He was well aware of the restrictions of both their positions and knew he should drop his pointless flirtations, but he found that he couldn’t resist. Something about her loosened his tongue more effectively than ale.

He addressed his brother sternly, “Do you want to hear what happened or not?” 

Somnus held his stubborn stare but nodded for him to go on and recount his evening, including how he invited the priestess into the private library (“You did _what?”_ ), how she was looking for information on the Crystal, and how he offered to help. His brother couldn’t help but let out an exasperated laugh when he finally realized this wasn’t just a matter of simple attraction or even the allure of rebellion.

“This is so typical of you, you know that? You’re hopeless.”

“What are you on about?” Ardyn furrowed his brows, genuinely lost.

“You! You’re always throwing yourself at the service of others’ whims for whatever they need help with.”

“Not always,” he replied defensively. “And she’s a Devoted. I think she deserves some answers if she wants them.”

“Ardyn, c’mon. You’re not even that good at translating Esper,” he pointed out. “How did you convince her you could help?”

“Well…” Ardyn held up the book his brother noticed earlier. When they first discovered the secret library, this one was the first and only historical text that they managed to translate completely for the sake of Ardyn’s curiosity at the time. Afterwards, he decided that similar texts were rather useless and he stuck with the ones that detailed how to use runes in practical ways instead. 

It turned out that the way to use Esper in the forming of magick and the way it was strung together in the forming of sentences were two extremely different constructs and Ardyn focused on excelling in the former up until now. 

Somnus laughed again.

“Oh, right, of course you chose to show her that one,” he sighed and shook his head. “Alright, fine. When are you meeting up with her?”

“Tonight.”

“Hopeless,” he echoed again. He pulled up a matching chair and sat next to his brother. “Hand over one of those books and get me some parchment. You’re going to need a lot of help.”

“Thank you,” Ardyn said with an appreciative smile. 

“So what are we looking for exactly?”

“I want to find anything in reference to the Crystal and its origins as the priestess asked. Look for key words like crystal or perhaps anything to do with power or light. I have to admit, I’m a little curious as to where this search will take us.”

“Sure. So, after bumping into her all these times, does this priestess have a name?” 

“Cel—“ Ardyn's hesitation was but a single beat but Somnus noticed and cocked an eyebrow. “Sister Celeste.”

“Mhmm. Well, I’d hate to let down a Devoted of Sister Celeste’s caliber after I’m sure you undoubtedly promised her the moon or something else just as unattainable,” he replied in all dry sarcasm.

“The stars, actually,” Ardyn mumbled under his breath.

“What’s that?”

“Would you just start searching already?”

The two of them sat quietly except for the scribbling of their pens and, every once in a while, discussing parts they got stuck on. A couple hours plodded by slowly in this manner. A smile crept across Somnus’ face as they worked. 

“What are you so fondly thinking about all of a sudden?” Ardyn asked once he noticed.

“Oh, nothing. This just reminds me of when people started coming to you with all sorts of aches and pains. Remember that one lady who had a sore throat and you spent all that time trying to decide what to do until finally you simply made her some sort of herbal tea?”

“Of course. As I recall, she was grateful and left feeling better.”

“Yeah, but you had no idea what you were doing. You didn’t even give her medicine. And here we are, at it again because you’re in over your head.”

“Not all maladies need magick or medicine, Som. A little compassion can go a long way. Besides, I’m never in over my head. I just need a little time.” 

Somnus took a moment to silently admire his brother’s tenacity. It seemed like anything was possible when Ardyn was on task which only made waiting on the Gods that much more frustrating for him. 

Somnus looked over the notes he made on the Esper text he was helping with and sighed. “Nothing of note on the Crystal here. Maybe the priestess was right. Maybe it’s too modern of a relic to be mentioned this far back.” 

“No, it must have existed all this time. It was only recently given to us for safekeeping and for its power against darkness. Like our modern texts say, it is from the core of our star…” Ardyn gasped softly. 

“What is it?”

“The original Esper wouldn’t refer to it as the core, or a power, or even a crystal. Just look at the beginning of this original Cosmogony and how it talks about Eos as a living entity. So what is the core of a _living_ star if not its _heart?”_

His brother groaned and slouched in his chair. “So all this time we’ve found nothing because we’ve been looking for the wrong terminology?”

Ardyn excitedly nodded, “Yes, exactly! But now we know what we’re looking for. Heart, spirit, soul, we need to find all those things when used referring to Eos, not just something about the Crystal.”

“Wait, I think I had something here that was worded like that,” Somnus leaned over his notes and went back a few pages. 

“Here we go: _When hearts of men beat as one with the heart of Eos, their spirits are forged with her grace and ascend under the Astrals._ Or is that supposed to be next to, not under? I’m not sure if it even matters,” Somnus scrunched up his nose. “Either way, the rest of this passage is about death and mortality so I don’t see what it has to do with the Crystal. It doesn’t seem particularly useful.”

“No, that’s good! It’s a start,” Ardyn exclaimed, suddenly invigorated. He enthusiastically ripped a thin strip of parchment and handed it to his brother. “Here, mark that page, and any other you come across with similar phrasing.”

Somnus did as he was told and Ardyn fervently turned back to all the notes he previously made, searching for more clues. He thought about his conversation with Celeste about the Crystal and one part in particular started gnawing at the corner of his mind: how did he get his powers? 

He must have grown very still and quiet while lost in thought because Somnus had to nudge him and ask, “Hey, you alright? Found something?”

“Hmm? Oh, no, just reminiscing.” 

One memory in particular resurfaced in his mind. Years ago when they were children, before the Order found them, they would play along a river bank. They were warned not to get too close lest they fell in and got swept away straight to their deaths. In their young Solheim upbringing, they were taught that it was water that snuffed out their life’s flame, which was why their mausoleums and graves were erected near bodies of water as a symbolic reminder. 

It was at a tender age that Ardyn realized the very real connection between water and the nature of death the day his brother fell into a part of the river where the tide thrashed down its winding path. Somnus struggled against the current that pulled him under and he coughed and sputtered for breath every time his head bobbed above the surface. Ardyn felt helpless as he ran after him, the distance between them growing larger while he shouted at him to kick harder and at anyone who might be nearby to help, but no one came. He even called out to the Astrals to save Somnus. 

He remembered thinking that he would never catch up to his brother though he could see that he would have a chance to grab hold of him at a bend ahead, if only he could make it there in time. He wanted nothing more than to bring that part of the river to him and before he knew it, he was there, ahead of his brother’s flailing body. Before Ardyn could think, he threw himself at the edge of the river and managed to catch hold of Somnus as he careened near the edge. Ardyn continued in desperate babbling to beg the Six to help as he shook his unconscious sibling until he coughed up water. 

How many other times before the Astral war, before the Order, had he done feats he should not yet have been capable of? Did the Astrals intervene to help him or did he will those events by himself? 

“Somnus, do you think I was chosen because I had the potential for magick or because I already had magick?”

His brother was caught off guard. “Er, why are you even asking that? You know the Elders took us in so they could teach you the ways of Astral magick. The Crystal deemed that you would be capable of receiving the divine right to do so.”

“I know that, but Som, I remember things from before the Order that just shouldn’t have been possible. I remember going short distances with no memory of actually walking them. I remember hiding things away and accidentally losing them. That day you fell in the river? I shouldn’t have been able to get to you in time.”

“What are you saying? It’s the Astrals you owe your powers to, like the Elders told us. The rest is just coincidence. You were losing things all the time because you were a careless kid and the fact that you saved me was a miracle, to be sure, but you did it all yourself, Ardyn,” Somnus shook his head dismissively. “Besides, I think I would have noticed if you had the powers you had today back then.” 

“Maybe you’re right…” His brother’s denouncement was so certain that Ardyn didn’t waste time pursuing the conversation further.

Ardyn assumed everything the Elders did was for the best and being the people-pleaser he was, he did everything that was expected of him and more. He would question the council’s decisions at times, but never before did he fundamentally question what they taught him. If they really held back on telling him about his powers, did that mean they were hiding something or that they simply didn’t know? 

Ardyn quietly concluded to himself that it didn’t matter either way at this point in time. He wielded magick and was expected to do so for the good of all once he became king. For now, he focused on helping the priestess delve deeper into the history of the Astrals.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was even more enjoyable for Camille to tend to the gardens now that she shed her heavy novice robe. Under the summer sun, her sleeveless tunic and long skirt were almost blindingly white compared to what she was used to wearing. She wasn’t interested in the backless and more revealing wrapped styles her sister tended to carry and instead opted for clean-cut, simple designs that she felt more comfortable in. The slit in her skirt still went rather high, as was customary to reveal at least one of her thigh cuffs, and it allowed for a pleasant breeze as she walked. 

After doing some careful and much needed pruning on a few sprawling rose bushes, she inspected the passiflora that she promised to make into tea for her sister. She was pleased to see their white petals fully opened, revealing a colorful center. The corona of purple tendrils circling the bright yellow stamens gave it the look of a bursting star indicating that it was finally ready to be picked and dried. She still had a bit more pruning to do but she snipped a small bundle before she could forget and tied them to her waist after shaking off any excess pollen, leaving them to hang upside down at her side as she moved on to the next row of bushes.

While she had read that tea made from the dried petals and leaves of the passiflora were supposed to help calm a disquiet mind and bring sleep more swiftly, Camille knew it was not guaranteed to guard against nightmares. She still thought it was worth a try, though. 

Her interest in plants started with the hobby of pressing flowers that she thought were particularly pretty but it wasn’t until she learned that they had all sorts of hidden properties that she took an interest in growing them. To her, it seemed almost like magick to think she could tend something that could be used in a variety of ways ranging from medicines to perfumes and cosmetics, the latter of which she especially enjoyed making. She was particularly proud of her lip balms because it was one of her own mixtures of beeswax, honey and several plant based ingredients that her sister, Celeste, adored and constantly used. Camille also found it calming to care for the plentiful variety of plants they grew right on the temple grounds and working with them always helped clear her mind, which was something she privately sought out immediately after her first Crystal bearing.

What Celeste told her about the experience being strenuous was right, but Camille thought she was well beyond prepared. Floating between planes, she felt as if the eyes of all the Astrals rested on her as she offered part of herself to them, although it was something from deep within the Crystal itself that seemed to drain her energy and left her dizzy and depleted. Her older sister was extremely concerned and swooped upon her before she could even recollect that she was standing in the holding chamber once more. 

Camille muttered assurances to Celeste, telling her that she was alright. She didn’t want to mention the strain because she was a little disappointed in herself for being so affected when she expected to be stronger than that. While Celeste and the others checked in with each other outside the chamber, Camille slipped away and retreated to the gardens for some fresh air and the peace of mind that usually came to her at the sight of all the blooms.

Sandaled footsteps briskly approached her from behind. It hadn’t taken long for Celeste to find her.

“What are you doing? You should be resting,” she worried, “At least get off your feet and sit.”

“I told you I'm fine, Celeste. Honest. And look, I’ll be able to make that relaxing tea within a day or two,” she chirped with a smile and pointed out the flowers at her hip. Her sister gave an exasperated sigh.

 _“That’s_ what is on your mind after your first encounter with the Crystal?” she shook her head but didn’t fight the small smile tugging at her lips. “You don’t ever slow down, do you?”

“I only have you to blame for not teaching me such a concept,” Camille flashed a pure smile.

“Your selflessness would give Zerah herself a run for the Arch Devoted title, but please don’t shrug off your well-being just to look good,” her sister replied with her initial worry returning.

“That’s not why I’m doing it,” she pouted. “And speaking of her radiance, I forgot to tell you how Elder Micah mentioned her back when I was fitted for my new robes.”

“Oh?”

Camille was too rattled from the way Elder Micah ended their ceremonial practice so abruptly to talk about it back then, but mention of the first Arch Priestess and the way Celeste recently admitted her worries about Camille’s rapid ascension made her think it might ease her sister’s mind to share what happened.

“The way Elder Micah spoke of her…I could tell he must miss her dearly. I know you’re concerned about what happens to the Arch Devoted and how little we know of the first Arch Priestess, but there’s no need. I’m sure the Elders don’t talk about her because they don’t want to be reminded of their loss.”

“That may be so, but it doesn’t explain what happened to the twenty-three that followed after her,” she pointed out. 

“What do you mean?” Camille bit her pouting lower lip in anxiousness. She did not like where her sister’s implications were headed. “They’ve all travelled to the far reaches of Eos.”

Celeste softly replied, “Who’s to say they didn’t all meet with the same fate?”

“The Elders do,” Camille rebuked. Frustration bristled under her skin and she found that in her tired state, her patience for her sister’s casual dissent was short. “They’ve told us that part of an Arch Devoted’s responsibility is to help spread the word of the Astrals.”

“But there is no way to be certain…” Celeste’s voice was soothing as if explaining harsh truths to a child, but it did nothing to soothe Camille’s nerves.

“You can be certain with a little faith,” Camille huffed, her reaction more heated than usual. 

“Camille…”

“Anyway, I can see I can’t convince you, so if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and cleanse myself.” 

“Cleanse yourself?” Celeste was taken aback. “From what?”

“This conversation. You might also want to light some incense to be rid of the negative energies you’ve introduced with your…your _doubt.”_ Even when she was upset like this, Camille couldn’t bring herself to accuse her sister of outright blasphemy. She turned on her heel and left before she could get any more upset.

Celeste was left irritated and bitterly thinking that if she cleansed herself every time she stepped out of line the tiniest bit she would spend most of her waking hours lighting incense. She decided against going after Camille and hoped that it was just stress from the Crystal talking. Giving her space was probably for the best and Celeste instead reminded herself that she would be translating old Esper texts that evening. She looked forward to it for the rest of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that one of the things I agree on with Somnus is the sheer level of annoyance at Ardyn’s use of the term Armamentarium? I groan every time I have to type it out. It feels so superfluous, gawd.
> 
> Yes, it is a real word and it is different from “armiger” in that it is wider in breadth and does not by definition refer to an individual. Armamentarium is an aggregate of equipment while an armiger is something like a knight’s squire, someone who holds weapons much like a caddie holds golf clubs. Ardyn finds it to be a more fitting term. Woe to me and Somnus.
> 
> One more thing: I am obsessed with a lip balm from Lush called Honey Trap and if you like honey at all, you should _try eet holy crap it's yummy_. It's what I was thinking about when describing Camille's hobby. Funny how things make their way into writing, eh?


	11. Dark Truths

Somnus grew bored with translating well before curfew. He took a few verbal jabs at his brother for acting the part of a dusty old scholar so well, suggested a few things they could be doing instead with no interest from a focused Ardyn, and took a few walks around the room and on the balcony before he finally called it quits. After sharing dinner with his brother, he wished him luck.

“Try not to bore her to death on your date,” he teased.

“It’s not a date,” Ardyn corrected, but Somnus gave him an exaggerated “uh-huh” and they said their goodnights. Ardyn decided to gather up the books and their notes and head over to the library a little early to lay out their work. 

He almost forgot to change his clothes and with little thought pulled together an outfit out of a cream colored button up shirt with a golden flecked paisley pattern and ruffles at the end of long sleeves, black slacks, a deep green velvet waistcoat and, remembering the chill in that dark basement even in long sleeves last time, he added on a navy blue mid-length coat with black filigree accents. The cream ruffles stuck out the sleeves. As an afterthought, he grabbed the first scarf to meet his fingertips from a drawer full of them. It was a ridiculously long, bright yellow one that he hastily threw around his neck and over his shoulders, letting it hang loosely all the way down to his knees. 

Like the night before, he warped straight down from his balcony to avoid detection within the palace and was able to slip into the library unseen. He brought out all the books and papers in a red flash once he entered the sealed off room and started planning out his presentation with butterflies in his stomach. He looked over some of the materials with doubt. The bits and pieces they found were many and disjointed, but surely there would be something here of use for the priestess, or so he hoped. 

He lit all of the hanging lamps to brightly light up their work space, though the darkly decorated room still seemed to have more shadows than light. Just as he finished setting up, the grinding noise of the automatic doors closing reminded him that he should probably wait for her outside since the room was sound proof once sealed. 

He took some time to organize the books in the order he planned to go over them and then went to flip the switch that reopened the door. To his surprise, the priestess was already waiting. 

“Celeste! Is it past curfew already? Sorry to keep you waiting,” he said, wondering if he had really taken that much time with his preparations. 

He noted that she was once again wearing her white cloak with only her forearms poking out from the slit sleeves and hoped it was warm enough for her. A beautifully crafted gold hair pin shaped as a cluster of small flowers with petals made of colorful glass stood out of a loose up-do and contrasted brilliantly against her dark, pulled back hair.

“Actually, that was perfect timing. I just arrived,” she said. Her smile put him at ease as she entered the room and noticed the books already strewn across the table. “Though it looks like you had a head start. I hope you didn’t take time away from your own schedule to do this,” she added with a hint of concern.

“No, don’t worry about that. It took no time at all,” he said, casually waving away the hours upon hours he spent translating with Somnus during the day. “I thought you might want to dive right in, so I made ready a few choice excerpts for us to pick apart.” 

Any concern melted away as she looked to him eagerly. “Did you find anything?”

“I believe so, though I’m not sure if any of it will be relevant,” he admitted, not wanting to stack her hopes up too high. Ardyn explained to her his theory about how the Crystal would more likely be referred to as the heart of Eos or other similar sentiments in older texts, which Celeste readily agreed with and accepted. 

The two of them stood at the table, both too restless to sit down, and pored over the books as Ardyn began with the text they read the night before, citing where the heart of Eos was first mentioned chronologically speaking in the history of the world. Celeste smelled of incense and something sweet he couldn’t quite place…was that actual honey? Every time she leaned in closer to inspect a passage, he got a heady whiff of it. 

He went through each discovery line by line and they discussed what was figurative and what might be literal, trying to find the meaning behind each cryptic verse. As they went on, though, Celeste’s eagerness seemed to chip away and she looked more and more somber. Each excerpt was along the same vein and either talked about how the heart’s light must be stoked on with sacrifice or implied that it was capable of imparting Astral powers. Ardyn stopped short when she was no longer leaning over the pages by his side but sat back in a black padded chair with a worried look breaching her beautiful features.

“What’s wrong? There’s still more, if this is not what you’re looking for,” Ardyn reached for the next book, determined to find something useful. He wasn’t used to disappointing anyone.

“No, it’s not that. Thank you for all the work you’ve done finding these references, but unfortunately everything so far has done nothing to lessen my concerns,” she replied and stared past the books in front of them. 

“And what concerns might those be?” He stopped his page flipping.

She took a long pause as if looking for the right words to continue. “Have you ever seen the Crystal? Felt it?”

“I’m afraid not. I don’t recall ever being in the same room as the Sacred Crystal, let alone being close enough to touch it. Why?” Ardyn wondered what her questioning was trying to get at the same way he did the night before.

“Well, this might sound strange, but…” Celeste hesitated. Ardyn could tell that she was at the brink of telling him the reason why they were looking through musty old Esper books beyond a priestess’ erudite curiosity, the reason why she claimed it was so important to her. He held his breath in anticipation, afraid he might discourage her from talking if he in any way interrupted the pensive air about her. 

“After what we’ve gone over tonight, I’m starting to think the Crystal is the literal living heart of our star.” 

Ardyn raised an eyebrow at the conclusion but listened closely as she went on to explain that as a Crystal bearer (so she _was_ a Crystal bearer after all!) she could feel the energy from within it. By then, he was sitting down in shock as she revealed how it sapped their spiritual and physical strength. It was enough to upset Ardyn to think about the way the priests and priestesses were being used but his eyes narrowed at the mention of the occasional injuries. 

“This is unacceptable. I will have a word with the Elders about this practice immediately.”

“No, please, if anything, these texts reveal that the Crystal needs us in order to survive. The Elders are always telling us that our roles are vital until the Chosen One, er, until you ascend as king and receive its power, but now I see better as to why,” she said. “This is the way it has to be.” 

“In other words, you’re all laying aside your well-being until I’m officially crowned,” Ardyn grew quiet and felt unsettled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize...”

“I don’t blame you for a position I willingly agreed to, even as misinformed as I was,” she followed up in an obvious attempt to ease his guilt but continued on in a careful manner, as if unsure it was her place to say what was on her mind, “Though, I do have to wonder…why haven’t you already taken your place on the throne?”

Ardyn sighed heavily and slouched in his chair. “There are certain trials I am to accomplish and blessings I am to receive in preparation for the Crystal to impart its powers unto me.” He added a little bitterly, “I’ve been waiting on the Astrals themselves to give me the signal to go ahead.” 

“I see,” she said quietly. Ardyn felt the disappointed tone in her voice like a stab to the gut. They sat in silence for a moment before she went on, “I suppose that makes sense. If you are to wield the power of the Crystal on your own as king, you’ll need the strength of more than a handful of Devoted.” 

Ardyn only nodded and stared down at the white and grey veins in the black marble table. His jaw clenched and he became lost in thought about the Astrals. He so badly wanted to begin his work as king, to make a real difference in the world and in the lives of the people who had to live day by day in fear of daemons and the Starscourge. After learning tonight of yet another group of people whose lives were at stake because of his prolonged delay, he fixated once again on ways he might speed up the process. 

“Your highness? Ardyn? Are you alright?” Celeste’s voice brought him out of his reverie. “I didn’t mean to pressure you. I’m sure your responsibilities weigh heavily on you enough as it is.” 

He looked up at her compassionate smile and felt the same warmth from her kind words as he did when they first met in the woods. 

“Anyway, there’s still plenty of time to figure this out. My sister only became a bearer today, after all.” 

“You have a sibling? In the Order?”

“Yes. To be honest, she’s the main reason I’m here and worrying over all this Crystal business. It’s one thing if I’ve sworn myself to this life, but if I’ve lead her into this position and because of it she ends up hurt or worse…” she trailed off and a flicker of pained regret passes over her face, “I don’t know if I could forgive myself.” 

“It sounds like she’s very lucky to have such a dedicated sister,” Ardyn replied. He felt a strong pang of sympathy for her plight and had the urge to comfort her. “Just look at the lengths you’re willing to go for her, after all: going out past curfew, sneaking into the forbidden floor, and even putting up with the Chosen One himself.”

Her short burst of laughter echoed clear as a bell against the dark walls. “I don’t think that last bit is much of a sacrifice on my part,” she said with a gleam in her eye that made Ardyn’s lazy grin grow wide. “You must know what it’s like to worry over a younger sibling, though. Don’t you have a brother?” 

“Twin brother, actually. Not entirely sure how much older I really am.”

“I had no idea! I assumed you were older since you’re the one to be king, but a twin? Is it confusing for the Elders to have twin princes walking about?”

“No, we’re fraternal,” he explained and added with a sly smile, “Meaning all my good looks are my own.” He reveled in another laugh from the priestess. 

“How unfortunate for your brother to not be graced with the same handsomeness,” Celeste replied, but not without immediately blushing as if the compliment was as unexpected to her as it was to him. She averted her eyes as Ardyn surged with delight and suddenly questions flew through his mind at lightning speed. 

There was so much he wanted to know, like where she came from and what her thoughts might be on magick theory, but the one thing that he managed to _very_ urgently blurt out was, “Do you like oranges?”

“Wh-what?” Celeste was caught unawares but realization quickly lit behind her eyes and she said with matching enthusiasm, “Oh! Yes, I do! I didn’t want to say too much in the gardens since it looked like Elder Althea was going to order the glaives to physically remove me if I didn’t keep it short, but I was glad to see that you brought in an orange tree.”

“Aha! I suspected our conversation ended before it could even start,” he replied. Celeste told him how oranges made her think of a few good memories as a kid but she tip-toed around any other questions Ardyn had about her childhood and she deftly changed the subject, asking him about where the orange tree came from. It quickly turned into a long conversation about his travels in general. 

Ardyn gladly shared all the best details like having philosophical conversations with Gilgamesh while camping out under the stars, trying all sorts of foreign cuisine which his brother was less inclined to do as the picky eater that he was, and all the unique styles of clothing he saw in various regions. 

He pointed out the scarf he was wearing as one of the accessories he bought while abroad in a tiny town where they farmed and harvested plants specifically for making bright, long-lasting dyes. In fact, every piece of clothing he wore had a unique origin or story behind it and Ardyn was pleased to have an audience in Celeste, who was captivated by every word. He left out any mention of daemons or disease. After doing most of the talking, however, he insisted on hearing more from her. 

“Tell me, do you only sneak off temple grounds to play Messenger in the woods?” 

She grinned and coyly replied, “I’ve been known to drop into town for a few festivals here and there.”

“Do tell,” Ardyn urged her on. He seemed not in the least concerned over rule breaking. On the contrary, he was thrilled at the prospect of a good story about her rebellious streak and it seemed to make Celeste more relaxed and comfortable with sharing more about herself.

“Well, there was this one time in the middle of Shiva’s feast day street celebrations when I stayed out _entirely_ too late,” Celeste started while Ardyn comfortably rested his chin in his hand, propping his elbow up on the table. 

“I generally try not to call any attention to myself, for obvious reasons, but there was a dance group that I happened to bump into as they were taking a break to eat. One thing led to another and I ended up drinking and singing with them, which was all fun and well, but then they insisted I borrow clothes in their colors and they talked me into singing for them on stage as they performed. It was only one song, but I still can’t believe I agreed—“

 _“Grace of the Glacian?”_ Ardyn rattled off a title, shooting up in his chair with a spark of realization.

“Er, yes, that was the song. How did you guess?”

“I was there! I assumed we must have crossed paths like ships in the night here on the grounds at some point, but I had this feeling that I saw you somewhere else before. This was about…what? Two years ago?”

“Yes, it was! What were you even doing there?”

“I was returning with Gil and Som from a trip and we lingered to watch some of the festivities. By Ramuh’s beard, what a coincidence! I remember listening to that song and wanting to ask for a dance, but of course, we didn’t want to make a scene in case anyone recognized me. I thought you were part of the group but I never saw you perform again at any of the other street celebrations,” he said, disappointed that he didn’t approach her back then.

Celeste groaned in embarrassment. What was supposed to be a fun story turned into an eye witness recollection of her bad decisions. “That’s for the best. I’m not much of a singer.”

“Nonsense, you were enthralling,” Ardyn insisted. “I can’t believe we could have been acquainted since then. Possibly even earlier, if only the Elders weren’t so strict with their Devoted.”

“I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time,” she said with a smile. “And speaking of time, we should probably get through the rest of the excerpts you found before it gets too late.”

“Right, right,” Ardyn said distractedly, still thinking about his missed opportunity. There was only a single book left to go over, the one Somnus worked on that focused on death rites and the afterlife. It quickly dampened their mood. Ardyn made the first attempt at making sense of it.

 _“When hearts of men beat as one with the heart of Eos..._ so it’s saying when someone passes and is buried in the depths of Eos--no wait, why would their heart still be beating then?” he muttered to himself and then asked Celeste, “Does the Crystal have a heartbeat?”

“It does feel as if a pulsing energy comes from it, but I’m not sure if you’d call it a heartbeat,” she answered thoughtfully.

“Well, then. I’m not sure if this means the person literally melds with the Crystal itself or if figuratively their purpose aligns with the Crystal’s intentions,” his eyebrows knit together in thought. “I’d say the latter is more plausible.”

“I’m not sure about that. I could swear there are times I’m close to being pulled into the Crystal.” She hastily added, “It sounds absurd, I know, but I can’t count it out as a possibility.” 

“Hmm. If you say it’s not to be ruled out, then we shall keep it under consideration. Let’s see the next part, then: _their spirits are forged with her grace and ascend under the Astrals,”_ he read the translated note out loud but frowned when he compared it to the original Esper. “ _With_ the Astrals,” he corrected. “Now _that_ is interesting.”

“Becoming one with the Crystal followed by meeting the Astrals? It sounds to me like contact with the Crystal ends in death,” Celeste said plainly with a grim look on her face. 

“Not so fast,” he replied on a positive note, “It does say the spirit is blessed. Perhaps it helps facilitate a meeting with the Astrals that one can return from.”

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s what it means,” she said, “Besides, does it say anything about these spirits returning?”

“Well, no,” Ardyn admitted reluctantly.

“I wonder if this has anything to do with the Arch Devoted going missing,” she pondered.

“Missing? I don’t keep track of the goings on among the Devoted but surely I would have heard about that.”

“No, I don’t suppose you would have, since the Elders claim that they travel far and wide as missionaries,” she said. “Forgive me for my doubts, but I have a hard time believing that the Arch Devoted only do some traveling when we never hear from them again. I’m afraid that the Crystal chooses them for a much larger, more complete sacrifice than what we provide it as bearers and everything we’ve found so far points to that.” 

The morbid implications weighed heavily between them in the darkly adorned room. Regret flitted across Celeste’s face as she noticed that Ardyn resumed his solemn contemplating. 

“That’s not to say we’re not—that I’m not a willing participant. I just don’t understand why the Elders aren’t more up front about it,” she said, “If I’ve learned anything from my time with the Crystal, it’s that you shouldn’t have to be alone in carrying the burden of light.”

Even though all this talk of sacrifice reminded Ardyn of the real consequences his wait for the throne had on others, Celeste’s kind words made him feel slightly better. 

“Thank you. Though, I wish there was more I could do for you. With the next choosing of an Arch Devoted in a month’s time…”

“What? Already?” Celeste gasped in alarm. She launched into an incoherent rant about her sister and something about regret in not delaying her ceremony, stopping her training, keeping her from being in the running.

“Celeste, slow down. Your sister is not the only one in the pool for the drawing,” he said, though the realization did nothing but put a veil of apprehension over him. “Ah…you, too, are a possible choice…”

Celeste shook her head and rapidly replied, growing more and more distraught, “It won’t be me, though. That’s not how it works. The Crystal always chooses one who is worthy, someone who is wholly pure and true to the Astrals through and through. I know you hardly know me, but I’m sure you’ve already noticed that I…well, I have some questionable traits as far as priestesses go. But my sister? She is the _perfect_ candidate.” 

She slowed down to take a deep breath and close her eyes, her brows knitted with vexed thoughts. It did not do much to calm her as she muttered, “It’s no wonder they hurried her Crystal bearing ceremony. It’s unheard of to become a bearer on the day of your initiation. They’re giving the Crystal its best option.” 

Watching Celeste in anguish as she spoke in a relentless string of thought was like watching a sculpted masterpiece crumbling away before him and when Ardyn finally had the chance to get a word in, he didn’t know what to say. What could be said about the inevitable that would matter? As he grasped for words he couldn’t find, Celeste suddenly pushed out of her chair.

“I’m sorry, I need some time to myself,” she said curtly and made her way to the door, flipping the switch that unsealed it. As it groaned open, she turned to Ardyn once more and in a controlled and even tone told him, “Thank you for all your help. Truly.” 

“Of course,” he muttered. Ardyn did not feel particularly helpful. “If there’s anything more I can do…”

“No, I think I’ve troubled you enough,” she said. And with that, the priestess slipped out through the cracked open double doors as they were still moving and disappeared into the darkness. 

Ardyn was left alone among burning lamps that flooded the area with a light incapable of brightening the dour room. Was this what the fate of the Astrals was like? Dark and hopeless? _No._ Ardyn refused to believe the Astrals or the Order would let such a morbid practice transpire and decided he would find out what happened to the Arch Priests and Arch Priestesses of the past.


	12. In Search of Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooft, I really hope that I find this part of the story to be dragging only because I've re-read it a million times. Otherwise, sorry. I know these scenes are purely for exploring what the characters are going through instead of having any action. oooOft.

Ardyn spent the next few days badgering the council about the details of the upcoming ceremony and the whereabouts of the Crystal’s previously chosen Arch Devoted. When asked what his sudden keen interest was, he truthfully replied that he was curious about their methods now that a Devoted was going to join his ranks in traveling. He found out very little, for the council was just as skilled at saying much about nothing as some of the Esper writings he and Celeste examined. 

In his daily worship at the palace’s private chapel, along with his usual beseeching for his ascension to begin, he made sure to pray specifically for Celeste and her sister, asking the Astrals to spare them from any harm. In the evenings past curfew he went to the library, took a book or two out of the sealed room, and sat at the wooden table nearest the entrance to the forbidden floor. 

He continued translating Esper as much for his own curiosity and practice as for the sake of finding more clues indicating what the Devoted were ultimately being groomed for since direct answers from the Elders were unlikely and he didn’t want to go into detail how he knew about the closely guarded secret of what Crystal bearing entailed. He also may have done so in the hopes that Celeste would join him, but she did not show up, nor did he manage to spot her out on the grounds or in the gardens on the several walks he went out of his way to take during the day.

After a week, Ardyn took on a gloom unlike his usual optimistic exterior. As he trained with Gilgamesh, he kept tripping up and hardly used his Astral powers to gain an edge against his goliath sparring partner even though he was the one who asked for extra practice with him.

He was trying to focus on a fairly new technique that Somnus stumbled upon during one of their scuffles where he projected a magick shield just before he was about to suffer a hit from Ardyn. The brothers completely dropped whatever they were arguing about at the time to muse over the shield and how it worked. Ardyn, of course, immediately picked up on it and took to developing the skill further.

The projected shield manifested in physical form looking like a hexagonal patchwork of glass that was reminiscent of a honeycomb. It was nearly invisible until it was struck with something, at which point it flashed with the same red light they used in all their Astral magick. 

They quickly found out that it only covered the side of whatever direction they projected it and they couldn’t manage to encompass themselves completely unless they focused on it together, each brother covering the others back in a glass bubble that they had Gilgamesh test for durability from all angles. When used solo, it was possible to shatter the shield with enough force, but when used together, Gilgamesh couldn’t seem to break through.

Ardyn wanted to further his mastery of the skill and strengthen it in solo combat but he was having trouble focusing and hardly bothered using the magick shield. After taking Ardyn down for the third time, a feat Gilgamesh was not often able to do during their one-on-one training, the glaive threw his namesake weapons into the ground where they stuck and he crossed his arms.

“Alright. What’s wrong? You’ve been distracted all week and this is the sloppiest sparring I’ve seen from you yet.”

“You expect me to keep up with you? I’m a man, not a behemoth,” Ardyn replied from the ground with the usual retort he used whenever Gilgamesh criticized his battling skills, but his delivery was flat and uninspired. He accepted the glaive’s offered hand to get back on his feet and met Gil’s concerned gaze. “Ah…I’m sorry, old friend. I’ve been thinking about the Devoted as of late.”

“Anxious about who’s to be our new traveling comrade?” 

“Not exactly. I’ve been reading more from the Esper texts and found out a few things about their practices,” Ardyn explained with a sigh, careful to leave out any mention of the priestess. “I think their Arch Priest or Priestess may be meant as a sacrifice to the Crystal. Even the Crystal bearers sacrifice a bit of themselves in playing their parts.” He detailed more of what he knew about the Crystal bearers as they walked off the training grounds and toward the chocobo stables. Gilgamesh listened intently without any ripple of reaction disturbing his thoughtful face.

“Their dedication is truly admirable,” he nodded after hearing all Ardyn had to say. He took all the information about the Crystal in stride and readily accepted his crowned prince’s word as fact.

“It may be admirable, but if their dedication only leads them to certain death, what is the point?” 

“Would you have the Crystal waste away along with our only hope for light in the dark days to come?”

“No, of course not, but—“

“They made a vow to the Gods, Ardyn; a vow that extends to you. Just as I am, the Devoted are prepared lay down their lives for the King of Light and would be right in doing so,” Gilgamesh replied with the calm resolve and patience of a guru.

“I don’t want people to die because of me,” Ardyn spat out. Gilgamesh firmly placed his hands on his prince’s shoulders.

“To me, you are worth dying for a thousand times over,” he said with a passion he hardly ever revealed and grey eyes warmed by a depth of caring that held Ardyn breathless. 

“Gil…” Ardyn was speechless for once. Gilgamesh held his surprised amber stare for a moment more before the glaive awkwardly dropped his gaze and busied his hands with shoveling grains into feeding bags for the chocobos. 

“As for everyone else, they all have their reasons for committing themselves. You shouldn’t dishonor their contribution,” he concluded.

“I wouldn’t dispute their decision, but in some cases it seems they are not aware of the very real sacrifice that lies ahead.” 

“It is not our place to meddle in the affairs of the Astrals when their word is passed down directly to the Elders.”

“I know, I know,” Ardyn sighed again. He was doing a lot of that lately. “But king or not, how can one person be worthy of innocent lives lost?”

“It’s that concern and compassion that make you worthy of leading, Ardyn,” Gilgamesh spoke with quiet confidence, “Trust in the Astrals. They would not steer you wrong.” 

Ardyn was comforted by his words of encouragement and took solace in the Astrals and their plans, as mysterious and out of reach as they seemed. 

“Thank you, as always, my dear friend. Just as I have been chosen for reasons beyond my understanding, I also haven’t the faintest idea what I have ever done to deserve you.” 

Gilgamesh gave him a rare smile. “I think saving my life accounts for that.”

“Oh, that?” Ardyn waved his hand in the air dismissively, “Hardly. I should at least give you an official title. Something like…Lord Commissar or…Lord High Admiral! How does that sound?” 

Gilgamesh wrinkled his nose. This was not the first time Ardyn suggested giving him some sort of title, but funny enough it always had “Lord” in the name. Since they technically didn’t have an army, there were no official titles to bestow him and Gilgamesh feared that Ardyn would see to creating and naming the ranking system into something excessively elaborate once he was king.

“Just serving by your side is enough.” 

“Well, what am I supposed to refer to you as, then? My shield?” Ardyn joked. “You bear so much more importance.”

“Shield would be a much more fitting title than anything else,” Gilgamesh replied, shaking his head. “After all, there is nothing more important that protecting my crowned prince.”

“Gilgamesh…” Ardyn murmured and gave pause, overcome with gratitude. He gave him a thoughtful onceover before clearing his throat and continuing in a presiding tone, “Alright, then. Gilgamesh, I would be honored if you would officially serve as my Shield from here on out.”

“I’ve certainly taken enough blows to qualify at this point,” he chuckled. “But the honor is all mine, your highness.” Playing along with Ardyn’s formal tone, he accepted the spontaneous decree with a bow.

“Oh, no, save all that bowing and such for the ceremony,” Ardyn said. 

“Ceremony? What ceremony?” Gilgamesh straightened up, confused.

“Your Shield inauguration, of course. Everyone else around here gets an event for earning their titles. Why shouldn’t you? It will be a grand affair,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. He looked beyond the stables as if he was already picturing the event unfolding before him. 

“Er, can we keep it simple?” Gilgamesh had seen Ardyn go over the top before and wanted to nip it in the bud before he got too carried away with his plans. “I don’t think it would be befitting a Shield to have anything you would call grand.”

“Tch. Spoil sport,” Ardyn gently elbowed him in the ribs and slyly added, “But you’re not saying no to it, either.”

“Well…no. I’d be happy to be officially recognized and bound to you as your Shield,” Gilgamesh gave a small, shy smile that picked up in Ardyn as a large, beaming grin. 

“Then it’s settled! I’ll have it arranged as soon as possible.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In the days since their last findings on the forbidden floor, Celeste took time to carefully consider her role and the commitment she made to the Order. She would never admit to anyone that she initially joined the priesthood for the promise of food, shelter and safety for the sake of herself and her sister, but years of living under the Order’s teachings did not fail to leave an impression on her, either. 

Just as she was taught, she prayed during worship for guidance and a clear mind. She lit incense with wishes for clarity and a way to see a correct path forward. It was all for naught because while Celeste would admit that there was something appealing about devoting your life to a cause and living to fulfill a purpose, when she thought about how much she was willing to sacrifice for the Astrals, it did not compare to what she was willing to do for her sister. 

“Astrals forgive me,” she prayed with no intention of penance for her greatest flaw as a priestess. 

She had seen what terrifying violence they were capable of in the Astral War and try as she might, her heart could not entirely be committed to them. Not even the Astrals could convince her to put them above her family even if she knew that Camille did not suffer the same flaw. To Camille, being a priestess was her one true calling and talking her into walking away from this life was not an option.

After days of contemplating how to approach the impending Arch Devoted choosing, Celeste felt no closer to reaching an answer. She feared that she would have to accept whatever happened for the greater good of Eos, but she still selfishly hoped that her sister wouldn’t be chosen. If she was, Celeste entertained the idea of somehow begging the Crystal to take her instead. Blood for blood. 

She slept in one morning a little later than the rest of her roommates, catching up on sleep lost to nightmares once again. She rolled out of bed, got dressed, braided her hair, and slipped on her golden cuffs, feeling their weight. She picked out a phoenix shaped comb from a drawer full of her collection of hair accessories and stood in front of the one full length mirror they had leaning against the wall in their shared bedroom as she placed it so that the many long tail feathers of the bird pointed to the back of her head and elegantly framed the hairline over her ear. With a resigned sigh, she looked her visage up and down in the mirror once more. The engravings on her gold bands caught the light in a way that pulled her eye to their fluid shapes. 

She gasped. 

There, hidden among densely packed decorative swirls and grooves in such strategic placement as to blend in seamlessly was the Esper symbol she asked the crowned prince about. The sign for an opened seal, as she remembered it, was on her arm. Celeste slipped off the band to take a closer look all around. There was no mistaking that one symbol, but upon closer inspection, she could swear there were others inscribed as well. 

Celeste’s mind flashed with the image of Ifrit cracking open the earth and shaping magma from within. Was this what every Crystal bearer was to the Astrals, then? An offering, a body to be cracked open and a soul to be scooped out as they pleased? Their teachings from the Elders left her resigned to the idea of self-sacrifice but her curiosity begged the question: what else was inscribed in these shackles? Celeste’s mind buzzed with the possibility of finding out if this might reveal something about their roles or even the role of an Arch Devoted, but her line of thought was interrupted.

“Sister Celeste? What are you still doing here?” Wynne had returned to their room. “Breakfast has already begun. If I had known you would sleep in so late, I would have dragged you out of bed myself.” 

She went to her own bedside table and rummaged in her drawers for a set of earrings she must have forgotten earlier. As she put them on, she wandered over to Celeste who hastily pulled her cuff back on. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t decide on a comb,” she muttered and made a show of readjusting the phoenix.

“You’ve been acting so strange lately,” Wynne remarked. “I know the news of the choosing ceremony is nerve wracking, but now’s not the time to slack off.” 

The Elders had announced the will of the Crystal earlier that week. All the Crystal bearers strummed with a nervous energy that spurred them to devoting themselves to all their chores and duties even more seriously than before. Celeste was nervous, too, for her own reasons, but it did not have quite the same effect on her. 

She was dutiful in her prayers and worship and even spent more time doing both since it allowed her time for reflection, but everywhere else she was noticeably falling short. Oftentimes lost in thought, she did not pay much attention to what was being said to her. She was even taken off garden duties for nearly drowning a flowerbed after standing over it with the watering can idly tilted, staring off into the distance. 

“I know, the pressure has really been getting to me,” she answered, not entirely untruthful. Her eyes flickered over Wynne’s golden bands in the mirror’s image. She spotted the same etchings in them immediately now that she knew what she was looking for. Her brows furrowed and deepened the concerned look on her face.

“You’re worried about Sister Camille,” Wynne stated simply as she met her eyes in the mirror. She read Celeste’s look instantly as worry over her sister knowing well how close the two of them were even if she didn’t know exactly what Celeste’s main concerns were. “Well, don’t. It’s surprising that she got thrown in the mix just in time for the ceremony but it seems to be well-fated. If she’s chosen, she’ll make a fine Arch Priestess.” 

Even Wynne was under the same impression as Celeste and the other Crystal bearers. It was not that their full support of Camille was unwanted, but Celeste knew it wasn’t fate that put her sister in what she considered harm’s way.

“Thank you, Sister Wynne,” she replied as they made their way out of the sleeping quarters toward the dining hall. Her fellow priestess could tell that her worries were not allayed.

“Who knows? Maybe you’ll be the one chosen. You have the same chance as everyone else,” Wynne said with a playful nudge. This actually made Celeste laugh out loud. 

She was a Crystal bearer for the past two years but spent much longer than a Devoted normally did attaining that title. Not only that, they were always taught that an Arch Devoted must have certain qualities that they groomed into their priests and priestesses: purity of mind, body, and spirit. Their vows of commitment and celibacy were to that effect and formed their very foundations, of which at least one Celeste knew she definitely did not live up to. 

She did more than just befriend a bard on one of her furtive festival nights out when the wine proved to be stronger than her priestly morals. 

She was jumpy for weeks afterward, but neither the Elders nor her brothers and sisters of the cloth seemed to notice a difference beyond her behavior, so she kept it to herself. For those in the Order, man or woman, such a corporal sin was seen as an act of defiling the very bodies they promised solely to the Astrals and the punishment was severe: death. As far as Celeste knew, this law had not been enacted since their founding and she wasn’t about to be the first to test it out.

“Somehow I doubt it,” she replied. Her smile quickly dropped but Wynne’s determination to cheer her up didn’t waver.

“You’re always such a sourpuss in the mornings,” she pouted. “Oh, I know! The temple open market is next week. We should pick out a new hairpin for you, something nice to wear for the ceremony! What do you think?” The Devoted did not earn wages but they did get an allowance to spend for when the Elders allowed outside vendors to set up shop within the walls. The Devoted set up their own stalls of flowers, honey and chocobo eggs for trade. Priests and priestesses more often than not spent their share on new golden trinkets, as was the fashion, or peculiar fruits or baked goods they usually didn’t have available on the grounds.

“Yes, that does sound nice,” Celeste gave in, knowing Wynne wouldn’t give up if she didn’t at least get a positive word from her. “It’s something I can look forward to.” 

“Yes! You better,” she replied triumphantly as they rounded the corner to the grand hall.

Celeste mostly kept quiet through breakfast while the tables were abuzz with talk of the open market. Afterwards, she spent her day more distracted than usual. She kept thinking about the Esper symbols and since she spent most of her time with other Crystal bearers, she couldn’t help but see them everywhere she looked. 

When Niall caught her staring, her eyes fixed on the thigh cuffs peeking from under the white folded waves of his short tunic as he reclined on a bench, he scoffed, “Care to paint a portrait, Sister? It will last longer.”

“As if anyone would want to have such a mouthy subject,” Wynne instantly retorted on her behalf as Celeste quickly flicked her gaze away and focused on the clouds in the sky as if nothing happened. 

For once, Niall wasn’t flustered but instead rearranged himself in a more alluring pose as if he was really going to sit for a painting and made mocking faces at Wynne. She tried to act offended but Niall succeeded in making her laugh.

That evening, Celeste went to the library past curfew for the first time since that previous week. She was almost certain she wouldn’t find the prince there but when she reached the heavy basement door and peeked through the keyhole, she could see a dim flickering of light in the distance and her heart fluttered. She made it a point to tell herself that she was excited at the chance to translate the Esper on her cuffs. That didn’t keep her mind from flashing images of Ardyn’s smile, though. 

She reached for her hair piece and her soaring heart quickly dropped as she groaned out loud. She forgot she was wearing a comb, not a pin.


	13. Astral Magick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ardyn is a magick nerd.

Ardyn felt better after speaking to Gilgamesh that day and he went to the library in higher spirits than the late nights before. As per usual, he chose a few books from the sealed off room and made sure to sit out at a table the open floor, though he was starting to think that the priestess was not going to return.

Somnus and Gilgamesh never did bother joining him in the chilly underground floor when he would peruse his collection or go there to store away more rescued selections so he never had company here before his run-in with Celeste, but now it seemed so much emptier. Without someone around to ruminate over ancient writings with he found himself lamenting the lonesome atmosphere enough that he could almost hear her voice calling his name. 

“Ardyn…?” The crowned prince snapped out of his thoughts and realized that she _was_ calling his name. He jumped up and phased to the locked door in one swift step.

“Celeste?” he asked, but didn’t wait to unlock the door and reveal the priestess standing there in her white cloak. A bright smile lit up her face as their eyes met. 

“You have no idea how glad I am to see you here,” she said breathlessly.

“Why don’t you come in and tell me all about it,” he said with a silly grin on his face. “Forgot to bring your key tonight?” 

She held up her comb. 

“I brought the wrong key,” she replied with chagrin and put it back in her braided hair. She stepped over the threshold and Ardyn closed the door behind them as they used Celeste’s lamp light to lead them back to the nearest table.

“I’m sorry I left so suddenly last time,” she began tentatively as she put her lamp on the table. 

“I don’t blame you for needing to think things over. In the meantime, I’ve been speaking to the Elders and looking through some more materials in search of something informative. Sorry to say, nothing much else has cropped up,” he said as leaned back on the table, half sitting on it.

“Actually, there _is_ something I came here for your help with,” Celeste admitted, looking a bit guilty for even suggesting a request.

Ardyn perked up. “Oh? You mean my endless charms and good looks aren’t what brought you back?” he pouted teasingly.

Celeste grinned and playfully replied, “I’m sorry again, but it’s your unparalleled knowledge of Esper that I seek.”

“I live to serve,” he said with open arms. “Please, tell me what I can do.”

“I’ll have to show you,” Celeste replied and started untying her cloak. 

Ardyn raised an eyebrow and clenched his jaw as she shrugged it off her shoulders, letting it slip down to where it hung loosely at her elbows. Although Ardyn had already seen her in the gardens wearing a backless dress, this one was also dangerously low cut in the front. The warm light was especially flattering on her curves as she turned to show him the side view.

Ardyn had spent many years admiring the sparse yet stylish white cloth the Devoted wore on the grounds, but it was always at a distance. Now that he was up close, he found that he greatly underestimated just how much bare skin was exposed in their outfits. 

“What do you think?” she asked.

“Exquisite…” he murmured. 

“It was made by a master goldsmith under instructions by the Elders,” she replied much to Ardyn’s confusion, “But take a closer look. Recognize anything?” She brought his attention to the gold cuff on her upper arm by tapping the engravings on it. 

“Ah,” he said as if a fog cleared, and he glanced what he was supposed to be inspecting. 

“Ah…!” He leapt up from the table’s edge toward Celeste and zeroed in with pinpoint focus on the gold accessory. “Are those Esper inscriptions?” 

“Sharp as a cactuar needle,” she said, looking pleased. “Now, I know it probably just says something commemorating our commitment to the Astrals, but still…I’m curious to know exactly what it means.”

“May I?” Ardyn held out his hands, his own curiosity now aflame. 

Celeste nodded and took her cloak the rest of the way off, threw it over a chair, and slipped off the other arm cuff to hand over to him. He was momentarily distracted by the way her skirt rustled over her thigh cuffs with each movement but switched his focus completely on the engravings once the band was in his grasp. He sat down at the table and examined it closely in the lamplight. Celeste sat next to him with the same anxious silence of the patients on his healing journeys as they waited for a diagnosis. 

Ardyn looked over the grooves in awe of the craftsmanship. The symbols were well hidden to an untrained eye between whimsical accents and complex embellishments, but they were there. As he went from one symbol to the next, to his surprise, it was not just bits and pieces of a dead written language. He recognized a specific and very familiar structure to them.

“This isn’t just fanciful work symbolic in nature,” he said softly. “It’s a conduit for Astral magick.”

 _“What?”_ Celeste leaned in and squinted at the gold piece. “What kind of Astral magick? What is it supposed to do?”

“I’m not sure, it seems to be only one part of a full…ah,” he glanced over her other cuffs and Celeste needed no further prompting as she rushed to slip them off and lined them up on the table. They were still warm to the touch as Ardyn picked up one after another. “Strange…”

“What is?” He could hear the uneasiness at the edge of her voice.

“Altogether, it acts as a partial ward by allowing Astral magick to touch the wearer only ever so much.”

“So they’re for…protection?” 

“So it seems,” he replied with a positive note. His confidence in the Order and the Astrals was renewed. He knew their methods couldn’t be completely savage. 

“Huh,” the priestess sat back in the rough wooden chair in contemplation. “But what about that one symbol that represents an open seal? Or something unlocked, was it?”

“Well, that part simply refers to the wearer. The human body in contact with magick is normally like an open door, if you will. But when that symbol is woven with the entirety of this spell, it holds back the full power of magick, as if the door is open just a smidge. I expect it greatly stems the flow of it,” he explained. “This is a good thing. It means your safety when in contact with the Crystal is being taken into account.” 

“I suppose it is,” she replied. “I have to admit, that’s not what I was expecting. So then, what would happen if someone was exposed to the magick of the Crystal in full force?”

“I couldn’t say, but the results would probably be grim since the average human body isn’t meant to harbor the divine, with the only know special case being yours truly,” Ardyn said as he offered one of the thigh cuffs back to her with an encouraging smile. “But this means your sister becoming an Arch Priestess won’t end in such a dark turn of events, after all.” 

“Maybe so,” she said with the start of a hopeful twinge at the corners of her lips as she slipped the cuff back on. Ardyn watched its long journey up her leg until it reached its rightful place on her thigh where he ripped his gaze away before he could be tempted to look any further. He busied himself with straightening all of the two books he had on the table. 

“Those engravings are very similar to the ones I use to make havens on my travels,” he mentioned idly as she slipped on the rest of her cuffs. 

“What do you mean? What sort of havens?”

Ardyn was more than happy to share what havens were and the process he went through making them, starting from the very beginning. He delved into great detail on the reasoning behind each of his steps, explaining the difference in magick potential of various mediums, and gesturing grandly as he went along, but in the back of his mind he recalled the way his brother’s eyes glazed over every time he talked about magick theory for too long. What his brother said once in jest suddenly jumped to the forefront of his mind. _Try not to bore her to death._

“Ah, but listen to me ramble and get wrapped up in the minutia,” he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He tried to look as casual as possible about the subject he was passionately talking about just a moment ago. “The short version is I found a way to keep daemons off of patches of magick infused rocks.” 

“That was hardly rambling, it was eye-opening. To think so much work has to go into something like that,” she mused. “It’s important to get it right.”

“Indeed, it is. Our safety when traveling some of the especially long stretches between populated areas depends on it. At least, it is if we all want to get a full night’s rest instead of taking rounds of sleep,” Ardyn replied. 

“Do you…run across daemons often on your travels?” Celeste asked uncertainly. The way she approached the word “daemon” sounded as if she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to say it out loud and for all Ardyn knew, maybe she wasn’t. Either way, this was not a subject he wanted to expose a priestess to, so he tried to answer delicately. 

“I haven’t faced one I couldn’t handle myself or with Som and Gil at my side. Our travels are relatively safe,” he said. 

Celeste’s eyes were sharply fixed on him as he spoke and she involuntarily shivered at the thought of daemon encounters. She mumbled about the cold and swept her cloak off the chair, drawing her knees up almost under her chin and hugging the cloak around herself like a blanket. 

“I would never let any harm come to my companions,” Ardyn added. The way she looked in that bundled cloak made him want to be even more reassuring. He settled for lightening the topic. 

“In fact, if you ended up traveling with us, it would probably make for quite the adventure. I know every mountaintop view perfect for watching sunsets and I’m not half bad at cobbling together a stew, if I may say so myself.”

“That sounds nice,” she replied with a smile, “but as a Devoted I can never leave here.”

“But you’re a Crystal bearer, are you not? You can be the one the Elders handpick to go with me on my travels. Did they not mention that?” Celeste shook her head. 

“They’re probably too busy planning for the main event, I suppose. The will of the Astrals comes first, after all,” he said. “But surely you’d be an excellent spiritual guide on my journey. That’s the position the Elders have intended for the addition to my retinue.”

“If it’s up to the Elders, I’m not sure I’d be their first pick,” she said and smiled sadly. “Maybe if I was a better priestess…”

“You’re the perfect priestess and I wouldn’t have any other,” he responded rapidly and more adamantly than he meant to. Celeste’s eyes went wide and her cheeks tinged pink. He continued, “I mean, if you don’t happen to be chosen as Arch Priestess, I know it wouldn’t be much of a consolation, but…would you like to join me on my next trip?”

“Of course I’d like to,” she said, giving an answer that made Ardyn smile brightly, “but it doesn’t sound like it’s up to me. Besides, I’m not sure how I’d feel about leaving my sister behind, Arch Priestess or not.”

“Ah, right,” Ardyn said and his smile lessened only a little. “We will have to wait for the Crystal to make its choice until then. It is all in the hands of the Astrals now.” 

Celeste nodded and got a thoughtful look on her face. “So, is warping something you had to learn through trial and error, like making havens?”

“It was more something I had to learn to control, but yes. It took practice for me to phase through distances as easily as it is for me to walk.”

“And there are other things you can do, right?” 

“You mean like shaping the clouds?” He never quite forgot that odd outburst.

“And controlling the weather,” she added.

“My, how my powers have grown behind my back,” he laughed. 

“I take it neither of those rumors are true, then,” she said with a smile.

“No, but I suppose they’re somewhat born from truth. I can harness the elements of lightning, ice and fire, after all.”

Celeste gawked. “How?”

“With a little help from our dear Eos, actually,” he replied and explained that he could absorb the elements from their star at special mineral deposits he found sporadically on his travels. 

He wasn’t sure why the mineral deposits acted as conductors for these elements though he theorized that after the Astral War, the powerful elemental charges that surged the earth from the great battle were absorbed and burst forth at certain pressure points, allowing for the excess magick to be released and thus forming the elementally charged jutting rocks that he regularly encountered. 

Ardyn explained that he could tease out the elemental magick and use it raw, but the longer he held the element within himself, the more effected he was by it. After long periods of time, fire warmed him to the point of sweating profusely, ice crept freezing cold through his fingers and toes, and lightning made him twitchy and he would start to get painful static shocks through everything he touched. 

So, he found a way to bottle it up and save it for later use, though not before having a little fun with his brother while he had icy or static-y hands. Bottling made it possible to store the elements at much more concentrated levels than his body could handle as well as gave him the freedom to mix the elements with each other or with other ingredients to add a whole new offensive edge. 

Celeste listened raptly and asked all the right questions. Ardyn appreciated the attention to details that she had and once he was done going over elemancy, as he dubbed it, she shared more rumors for him to laugh about including the heated debates over his hair color. To her surprise, he did not deny that he once had pink hair and admitted to trying to change his appearance through magick.

“It was an experiment gone wrong,” he said, “I was shooting for blond, but I suppose bending reality to my whims is a bit out of my reach, to say the least.”

Through giggles that the priestess was failing terribly to hold back, she asked, “What do you mean, bend reality? Is that what you actually have to do just to change your hair color?” 

“It was a poor attempt, but yes,” he shrugged. “I figured if I can make weapons exist on another plane of reality, perhaps I can alter the way certain things exist in this reality.” Celeste’s giggles finally died down and she gasped softly.

 _“No,”_ she whispered in wide-eyed disbelief.

“I know, I know, it’s a grand misuse of my powers,” he hurriedly cut in. “Trust me, I never tried it again. It felt very unnatural even after my hair changed back and I’m probably lucky that it didn’t backfire in some other terrible way. I was just so tired of putting on a disguise whenever I wanted to go out in public without all the fuss.”

“Hmm. It’s not easy for others to see past outward appearances when they already have an idea of who they expect you to be,” she said sympathetically. It sounded as if she spoke from experience. “Impressions like that don’t tend to change overnight.”

Ardyn considered what she said for a moment. “You must have had a certain impression of me when we first met. When you learned I was the Chosen One, what then?”

“Well, maybe impressions do sometimes change overnight,” she laughed. 

“Oh, come now, what’s changed?” He urged her on with a smile but genuinely felt the need to know if his title made any difference.

She put her feet back on the ground and sat normally, wrapped in her cloak and humming thoughtfully to herself as she looked him up and down. Ardyn ran a palm through his wild hair and adjusted the lapels of his jacket, generally making a show of primping while under her scrutiny which got another laugh out of her. She had to look away and regain her composure before meeting his eyes again. 

“Nothing much, really,” she finally answered. “You’re still uniquely… _you,_ but I guess the only difference is that I’ve never been around royalty before to know how I should act.”

“Then don’t act,” he replied easily. “Just be yourself.”

Celeste’s deep blue eyes reflected nothing but tenderness and she gave him a gentle smile along with a soft reply that Ardyn would have dared describe as affectionate. 

“Somehow, that’s easy for me to do around you."


	14. The Starscourge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place. Gratuitous scenes between characters everywhere! I promise there is plot somewhere. Eventually. Maybe.

Ardyn and Celeste continued to see each other nightly after they both agreed that reading through the Esper books could be enlightening and was at least interesting, though most of their time was spent chatting away. Ardyn started to teach her how to translate and she was catching on almost as quickly as Somnus had. He also showed her the trick to opening the secret library’s covered lock (the smooth button on the backside of the disc that needed to be held down while turning it was tricky to find) and Celeste tried picking the lock itself in the time limit. He encouraged her, saying she’d get it with practice, but somehow she doubted the lock was simple enough for her to open with just a hair pin before the large metal bar slid itself back into place. 

Ardyn had another trip planned, a longer one to further regions than the last, which regrettably meant she would not have access to the Esper texts for a while but he promised to be back with a few nights to spare before the Arch Devoted choosing. They spent the night before he left talking about potions, plants, and other medicinal topics relevant to his healing trips. Celeste asked about the Starscourge and how he managed to cure it.

“It’s just another one of my Astral given talents,” he said with a crafty smile. 

She expected him to follow up with a more in depth dissection of his method and the magick theory behind it as he normally liked to do with his abilities, but instead he pointed out that it was getting late and that he unfortunately had a very early morning start to his journey the following day. He apologized for cutting things short and they agreed to meet again on the night he was expected to return.

Celeste continued to go to the forbidden floor out of habit, but found herself bored without the usual company. She spent some time going over the airship engineering textbook she found a while back now that she was armed with some knowledge of how to read ancient Esper though they still didn’t make much sense. She only knew enough to recognize that they were spell formulas and not literature, so she switched to skimming over a few of the botany journals she previously read instead and appreciated the notes in the margins even more with the context of knowing who wrote them.

The days on the temple grounds passed normally except now they had the addition of Camille among the Crystal bearers in their weekly task. She was a natural and if it caused her any discomfort or doubt, she didn’t show it, not even to Celeste who regularly asked how her sessions were going. She was with her for her first time, but they weren’t scheduled together ever since. The only times that they saw each other were at meals and at the baths. 

It was in the soothing warm pools of the bathhouse that they could usually pick out a corner for themselves to have a private conversation. They recounted how their days went and Camille took every opportunity to worry over Celeste’s sneaking about. 

“I promise you, I haven’t even left the grounds the past few weeks,” Celeste answered honestly and quietly enough so that her voice didn’t carry over to the other chatting priestesses. She had been keen on staying within the walls ever since she found a window to the outside world through the crowned prince instead. It was a good view. 

Camille dipped low into the bath so that her chin just barely hovered over the green-tinted water. Her long hair fanned out behind her in the shape of a ginkgo leaf. “And the library?”

“I still regularly visit,” she said unapologetically. Camille winced and it made Celeste want to say more to ease her mind. “I should let you know, it’s actually the prince’s collection down there, so it can’t be that bad for me to peruse some of it.” 

At this, Camille’s deep blue eyes went round and she said a little too loudly, “The Healer?” 

The declaration attracted attention from a few nearby priestesses who glided through the water over to them asking, “Oh? Have you heard anything new about the crowned prince lately?” 

Camille looked panicked and of course she didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t the type of person who could (or would) make up a lie on the spot, so Celeste launched into the story of meeting the Healer in the gardens a while back when she was out watering and he was looking to plant an orange tree. They were very impressed if not equally disappointed that she did not tell them about this as soon as it happened. Even Camille wondered why she didn’t tell her sooner. Celeste shrugged.

“It didn’t seem particularly important at the time,” she replied lamely. “But I do look forward to having oranges grown right here.” 

She started talking about orange trees and although she did not share Camille’s passion for plants, she was able to rattle off some random facts that she read in the botany journals from the forbidden floor. That seemed to be enough to make the other priestesses lose interest. After politely listening for a little while, they excused themselves to go dry off and leave. It wasn’t until they were alone that Celeste told Camille a little more as they, too, got out of the baths and toweled off. 

“He followed me to the library.” 

“What? Who?”

“Crowned Prince Ardyn,” she replied. There was something freeing about finally telling someone, and of all people, Camille would appreciate it more than just for the sake of gossip. Camille was only half dressed when she froze and gawked at her sister.

Celeste answered the first basic rapid-fire questions succinctly. Yes, that’s how she found out the forbidden collection was his. No, he did not mind that she was sneaking in. Yes, he is quite tall. No, he did not and will not tell the Elders about her breaking a few rules to be there. 

Camille was surprisingly not too upset by this revelation. Instead of chiding her older sister like she did with her other illicit activities, she was eager to know more about the almost mythical heir to the throne they often talked about at the grand hall tables.

“Celeste,” Camille said in a tone of awe once she confirmed her sister was in no danger of punishment, “What is the Healer like in person?”

“Well,” she said, not sure where to start. She went with her first impressions. “He’s kind. Very polite, too, although for all his formality he’s surprisingly laid-back and easy to talk to. He’s smart, and funny, and charming, and his smile is so…” Celeste trailed off, noticing the inquisitive look on Camille’s face. 

“What?”

“You like him,” she said. 

A flustered Celeste quickly answered, “Who doesn’t? You need only hear about him to like him.”

“No, but you _really_ like him. The only time you get that kind of daydreaming smile on your face is when you talk about books or cats.” She gasped and asked with a playful gleam in her eye and a singsong lilt to her voice, “Do you _looove_ him?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s not like that,” Celeste insisted as her cheeks grew hot and she quickly followed up, “He’s only helping me with translating books.”

Camille raised her eyebrows in a joking show of doubt and teased even further, “If you weren’t my sister and I didn’t know any better, I would probably believe that.”

“Oh, hush, or I’m not going to tell you anything more about him,” she said, throwing a wet towel at her giggling sister. 

“Ok, fine, fine! Just answer me one more thing,” Camille said in desperation as she tossed the towel aside. Celeste braced herself, afraid of what she might ask next. 

“What is the color of his hair?”

Celeste burst out laughing and shook her head, but for all Camille’s pestering, pouting, and puppy eyes, she answered with nothing but a silent, teasing smile as they headed back to their dorms. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The impromptu Shield ceremony for Gilgamesh was, as he requested, a simple affair held outside the gatehouses first thing in the morning before leaving on their next healing trip. They even had Elder Orin attend, who thought it was a supreme idea and whose presence gave the gathering an even more official atmosphere. There was no stopping Ardyn with all the pomp and circumstance he embellished in his speech, but Gilgamesh didn’t seem to mind. 

“A history of excellence begins with you all. Bravery, loyalty, fraternity: your dedication to these ideals is tantamount to what will be the legacy of future kings,” he addressed the group of glaives. Somnus stood with Gilgamesh as the crowned prince gestured grandly and kept on with his speech. 

“Glad he didn’t insist on wearing full regalia, but if we let him go on like this we might end up standing here all day,” Somnus whispered to him and he only gave a low chuckle and a curt “shhh” in response.

“I’ve gathered you here today to recognize our brother in arms, Gilgamesh, for his outstanding dedication to his role as a glaive and unparalleled commitment to the Order of Lucis and the Astrals themselves. It is with most humble honor that I present him with the first title of Kingsglaive as one who will serve directly at the right hand of the king.” 

Somnus nudged the glaive with his elbow and a sly smile. Gilgamesh tried to keep a solemn face but a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“He will be my eyes when the true path is difficult to see and my ears when sound reason is but an echo. From here on out, he will be Shield to the Lucis Caelum lineage and safeguard all that it stands for,” Ardyn concluded and gestured for Gilgamesh to step forward under the cacophony of clapping.

Gilgamesh accepted his title officially with a bow to Ardyn, who said low enough for only him to hear, “Kept it short and sweet enough for your liking, I hope?” 

“Perfect,” Gil softly sounded back and gave into the wide grin that had been threatening to light up his features the entire time. 

Ardyn had a gift made for him for the occasion: a black leather shield. Taller than most shields and narrowly pointed at one end, it was lightweight and shaped almost like the musculature of a bird’s wing turned into a blade. Ridges scalloped it at the wide end where it would be held up at the shoulder and it was luxuriously bordered with black chocobo feathers. Such a shield was clearly made for show in Ardyn’s tastes but Gilgamesh accepted it graciously all the same. As they started off on their trip, he made sure to secure it safely on his back instead of putting it away in his armiger.

Their first stop was at the base of Rydielle Ley, a mountain range that created a natural barrier between the mainland and the northern coast of the continent. The city of Rydielle nestled in its valleys and was almost as crowded and busy as their fair Keycatrich. 

Previously a hub for Solheim army recruitment, the city boasted a strong, well organized population of people who labored tirelessly and efficiently. Many out of a job once the Solheim army was disbanded had no trouble switching to careers in blacksmithing and combat training, skills they promoted as essential against the rising threat of daemons. Solheim army or not, Rydians valued warriors above all else.

The three travelers wandered into the heart of the city in search of some refreshments before they started on their day’s healing agenda and it was there that Gilgamesh spotted a flyer calling all warriors to test their mettle against the best of their collective. Somnus was the first to notice him stop and silently consider the posting.

“You interested in participating? The fighters here are tough as coeurl’s claws, you know,” Somnus remarked. 

“I am aware.”

“Ooh, is there a contest? Wouldn’t that be fun? Ah, but we’ve already a tent set up and a line forming in wait for me,” Ardyn chimed in, looking up from the fruit stand. “What’s to be the prize?”

“The title of blade master,” Gilgamesh murmured, eyes fixed on the flyer.

“Heh, looking to collect more titles now that you have a taste for them?” Somnus joked.

“Maybe,” he replied with a shrug and a quiet smile. He didn’t often get the chance to spar with people outside his two companions and the thought of testing his limits against others who studied the blade as much as he did sparked a prideful flame within him. 

“It’s a fine opportunity to show Rydians the yields of Lucian discipline, hmm? Regretfully I won’t be able to cheer you on,” Ardyn said. 

“But the healing…” 

“Oh, I’ll be fine with Som directing the line. You know how uneventful it is. Besides, it looks like this opportunity is a once a year event, so you best catch it while you can.”

It did not take any more encouragement for Gilgamesh to give in and show up for the event while they took care of those in need of medical treatment. The day passed swiftly for Ardyn and before he knew it, the end of the line arrived with dusk. Somnus helped take down the tent and pack up his things, but both of them wondered what was taking Gilgamesh so long to return.

“You don’t think he might have been injured in the competition? Rydians aren’t exactly known for holding back,” Somnus said.

“No, of course not. Gil is far too skilled to get nary a scratch in such a scuffle,” Ardyn replied, but his furrowed brows betrayed a hint of worry. “We’d best go find him all the same.” 

They arrived at the coliseum-like building filled with tiered benches around wide open fields where the contest was held only to find it nearly empty. Only a few groups of citizens milled about, idly chatting. 

“Pardon me, have you seen our companion? He was to partake in the competition earlier, you may have recognized him by his silver hair and immensely tall stature,” Ardyn approached a couple of bystanders.

“You mean the foreigner? Tch, I still can’t believe they let an outsider participate,” one of the older, grisly looking men shook his head.

“Aye, it ain’t right. Shoulda chucked him out from the start,” said the other with a sour expression. Their negativity did not bode well for the brothers. 

“Do you know where he is now?” Somnus asked.

“Looked like they took ‘im down to Emmett’s tavern, but that was hours ago. I expect he got the wallopin’ he deserves for even setting foot on our stompin’ grounds by now.” 

“What do you mean--” Ardyn stepped forward, bristling with indignation, but Somnus held him back with a hand on his arm. The look on his face kept Ardyn from saying anything out of sorts, though his polite recovery was laced with acid. _“Ahem._ Thank you kindly, gentlemen.”

The two old codgers gave them odd looks as they hurried off to find the Shield.

“Bahamut’s blades, I knew Rydians weren’t the friendliest folk, but you don’t think they’d actually gang up on Gil and take low blows at him for being an outsider, do you?” Somnus was the one to remind Ardyn not to make a scene but he was no less concerned than his brother.

“I’d rather not think about it. Let’s make haste,” Ardyn replied as he led the way.

Standing outside the doors under a wooden sign plainly painted _Emmett’s,_ the two of them could already hear raucous shouting and jeers. They burst into the establishment, eyes searching for a flash of silver hair through the haze of smoking pipes that met them at the entrance.

They headed straight for a large group of burly men who were making most of the ruckus and were crowded towards the back of the dimly lit room. They were clearly finding enough entertainment amongst themselves with whatever was happening at the table that they were standing around it even without enough seats for them all to fit in the corner. As Ardyn and Somnus desperately peered over their shoulders, they caught a glimpse of Gilgamesh sitting in their midst, shirtless. 

“Gil!” Ardyn shouted.

Calm grey eyes flickered over to Ardyn and the man sitting across from Gilgamesh pinned his arm down against the table. The crowd cheered and laughed as he groaned. 

“Augh, that time you got lucky,” he said, met by hoots and hollers around him. 

Whatever grudge the old spectators at the coliseum held for the newcomer did not seem to apply to the contestants. The brothers were relieved to find out that they had been busy arm wrestling and swapping stories since the end of the match and they were particularly impressed with Gilgamesh’s tranquil approach towards combat training.

“You’d been gone so long I was beginning to worry,” Ardyn admitted. “All’s well that ends well, though. Even if you didn’t win the title, just look at all the fast friends you’ve made.”

“What are you talking about?” the beefy man across from Gilgamesh chimed in. “You’re looking at the blade master himself. Gil! Gil! Gil!” 

He started a chant that the whole group picked up on and wouldn’t stop until Gilgamesh downed a shot of liquor put in front of him. Somnus laughed and cheered with the crowd while Ardyn gazed at him in genuine awe. 

Gilgamesh’s newfound comrades were loudly disappointed when he admitted that it was time for him to go, but each and every one came up to him to say their farewells personally. As he finished and turned to pick up his shirt and leather shield, the brothers gasped as they caught their first glimpse of the black marks down his back surrounded by angry red irritated skin.

“Gil, what is THAT?” Somnus exclaimed. 

“Oh, this?” he replied, looking over his shoulder and proudly beaming at the tattoo. “It’s the mark of a true warrior.”

A single wing of an eagle started at his shoulder blade, the feathers stretching down to almost his waist. Birds of prey were often spotted in the local mountainous region, ranging from hawks and eagles to griffons and even the legendary Zu. They were a revered symbol of strength among residents of Rydielle. 

It turned out that most of Gilgamesh’s time spent after the match was sitting for the tattoo that his fellow fighters insisted on him getting, and all the time after that was spent drinking to dull the pain. Somnus and Ardyn had to help him get up the stairs of the local inn but it was Ardyn who stayed behind in his room to treat his freshly inked skin. 

“You’ll definitely want to sleep on your stomach tonight,” he declared as he gently rubbed in an herbal salve to help the broken skin heal faster. Gilgamesh sat very still on the bed and sucked in his breath at every touch.

“You still haven’t said what you think of it since the tavern,” he said. Ardyn chuckled.

“It was reckless and hasty to get such a thing on a whim while flying high on the wings of victory,” he replied as he finished covering the area and moved to delicately trace the outlined feathers. “But it looks damned good on you, _blade master.”_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was no secret that Ardyn had a deep empathy for his scourge ridden patients, but it was beyond just an emotion. As he laid his hands on the sick and concentrated his entire being into lifting their spirits out from the dark depths of relentless agony, in that moment when he took the Starscourge from them, he felt what they felt. Scourge coursed through his veins as it did in theirs and seeped pain into his heart and soul. It was a twisted sickening that threatened to rot not only his body but everything good in him. 

He felt this through the black waves of misery that came hand in hand with the dark disease. It lashed out like a wild animal, feral and hungry for any scrap of light. With no small effort on his part, Ardyn didn’t so much rid the scourge as he absorbed the deadly despair and contained it within the far reaches of himself where it calmed down enough for him to seal it away with a powerful prayer of divine magick. 

The results were truly miraculous. No matter how far along the Starscourge was, whether at the first sign of darkened veins or at the appearance of blackened, ashy skin, all symptoms cleared up immediately. Ardyn said the final words of his prayer out loud in common tongue, because while it wasn’t a line necessary to the working of its magick, it gave his deed closure and, more importantly, gave people hope.

“Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness’ blight,” he spoke softly at the end of a healing and leaned back to admire another job well done. The man before him was clear of all signs of the scourge and thanked him profusely. Ardyn gave him a drowsy but genuine smile with what little energy he had left after a day full of similar cases. 

There was an outbreak in one of the small, remote mountain towns they visited after the valley city of Rydielle and Ardyn worked tirelessly to get as many suffering people the care they needed. It was on days like these he wondered if there was another way to cure or at least suppress its advancement, but that would take time and observation of those afflicted while the disease progressed and he was not willing to put anyone through that sort of torture.

As his last patient left the tent, Gilgamesh slipped inside and told him that was the end of the line for the day. Ardyn let out a sigh and sank into his chair. Somnus stuck his head in to announce that he acquired accommodations for them.

“Need any help packing up?” he asked his brother.

“No, there’s nothing to put away. The only panacea in demand today was yours truly,” Ardyn replied, gesturing to his untouched bag of potions and remedies.

“Let’s get you to a warm bed, then,” Gilgamesh said. “We leave first thing in the morning.”

Gilgamesh went for the table to collect the medicine bag, but Ardyn swayed as he got to his feet and the glaive swerved direction instead to catch him from falling over. Somnus leapt into the tent and rushed to the two of them.

“Ardyn! Are you alright?” 

“Not to worry,” Ardyn replied, leaning on his trusted Shield a moment more before he straightened up and gave them a casual smile. “The world was spinning but for a moment.”

“Uh huh, and that’s not a sign of exhaustion or anything like I warned you about,” Somnus spat out once he saw his brother was going to be fine. Ardyn looked close enough to the point of collapse to anger Somnus for ignoring his requests throughout the day not to push himself to the brink. 

“He’s right. What good will it do anyone if you don’t look after yourself? You need to be more careful,” Gilgamesh said as they headed out. Somnus led them through the tent flaps and they hadn’t taken more than a dozen paces before they noticed a woman approaching them, carrying a small child in her arms. 

“Wait, please! Can you tell me, has the Healer left yet?” she called out to them without slowing her hurried stride. 

“I’m afraid he just wrapped up,” Somnus replied. 

Ardyn immediately jabbed him in the back and said, “Fret not, there is still time if the lady needs assistance.” 

They found out she travelled from another region and had quite the ordeal getting her only son there by herself. He contracted the scourge not too long ago, but it progressed rapidly and the dark patches on his skin were already starting to break into necrotic sores. None of them would turn down treating a child, of course, so Ardyn went back into the tent to lift the blight from the young boy. 

His mother held him as she sat in a chair, knees touching the Healer’s as he sat closely and leaned down to give his blessing. He usually stood as he worked, but after expending so much energy from one plague victim to the next, he started to sit like this with each one since the late afternoon. 

Ardyn focused on the dark source that rooted itself in the young lad and proceeded to extract it as he did countless times before. The slimy, slippery sensation under his skin was an all too familiar one as it entered his own body along with the unpleasant dark thoughts and creeping pains. He hastily sealed it up and muttered the final words. After accepting tearful thanks from the mother and humbly turning down her coin offering, Ardyn bid them goodbye but did not get up from the chair even after they left. 

Something seized his heart and stifled it.

Somnus and Gilgamesh entered and immediately noticed something was amiss when they saw Ardyn hunched over and breathing heavily. He was beyond pale; his skin had taken on a deathly bluish hue. In his corpse-like pallor, black veins appeared and visibly pulsed up his neck and crowned his forehead. His hooded eyes were fixed on the ground and he didn’t take any notice of his brother and Shield until they shouted out to him. 

Somnus stood frozen at the tent entrance as a jolt of terror traveled down his spine while Gilgamesh hurdled to Ardyn and knelt by his side. He hesitantly reached out to put a hand on him, but Ardyn turned his body aside with an unnatural, jerky movement to face away from them both. 

_“Don’t look at me!”_ he shouted in a voice full of dark rage while a black cloud dimmed his thoughts and his insides twisted dreadfully. 

In his wearied state while healing the young boy, Ardyn had not spun the Astral magick with the same close attention he usually did and the Starscourge was leaking into his blood stream at full fury. Somnus and Gilgamesh watched in horrified helplessness as Ardyn clutched a hand over his heart and muttered out loud in Esper, working the magick once more. Slowly, the dark tendrils gathered and receded within the sealed recesses Ardyn set aside and his visage cleared. 

For the first time, he felt what was an immeasurably stronger scourge within himself than any other individual he came across and it was in that moment he realized it must be growing with each person he saved. Sweat dripped down his temples and he was panting from the effort of fighting off its clutches.

“Ardyn?” Gilgamesh asked gently and rested a hand on his shoulder with no resistance this time. Ardyn clasped a hand over his and took comfort in its warmth. 

“What just happened?” Somnus started in a panicked voice, finally snapped out of his frozen state. He approached his brother, who stayed slouched and leaning toward his Shield from the chair. “Ardyn, how many times do we have to tell you not to push yourself so hard? You have limits like anyone else! If you die, what on Eos would we do then?”

“I guess you’ll have to get fitted for the crown instead,” Ardyn said with a weak smile.

“Not funny,” Somnus replied with a grimace paired with a stony gaze from Gilgamesh.

“No, I suppose it’s not,” Ardyn sighed.

Somnus took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and Gilgamesh quietly asked, “Did you…do you have the Starscourge?”

“No. Well, not exactly,” Ardyn said. The mixture of fear and concern on both their faces told him that was not going to be enough of an answer. “I’m not sure how to explain it, so let’s save it for another day. I can hardly think straight right now.” 

It turned out he couldn’t walk straight, either. Somnus noticeably kept a distance as Gilgamesh half carried him to their lodgings. He insisted on watching over him for the night so Somnus asked only for two rooms and said goodnight in a hurry. Gilgamesh led Ardyn to their room where he gingerly helped him remove his boots, white cloak and shirt. Then, without warning, he pulled Ardyn into a steadfast embrace with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Gil, what…?” Ardyn sleepily mumbled.

“You have to promise me that you won’t do anything to endanger yourself to the point where I can’t protect you. It’s my job to keep you safe, and I can’t ever have a repeat of today. Understood?” Ardyn couldn’t see his face but he felt the tenderness in his voice. “Tell me that you can control this…whatever this is with the Starscourge.”

“Don’t worry, Gil,” Ardyn murmured into his ear and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I know what I’m doing.”


	15. A Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I attempt poetry.

The temple market day was always bustling with activity. Along with merchants, civilians of high society were invited to visit and those responsible for the largest donations to the Order of Lucis toured the grounds with the Elders. It was as much for publicity as it was to give Devoted a chance to relax. 

Celeste and Wynne agreed that the stares they got from some of the less couth citizens were a nuisance at best and they were glad that they weren’t supposed to mingle with townspeople and vice versa. Being held an arm’s length away was enough for word to spread of the divine beauty and allure of the Devoted beyond the walls and this reputation often resulted in citizens being intimidated and awestruck to see the roster of priests and priestesses walking around in their revealing casualwear.

Wynne and Celeste walked up and down the stalls with Camille and Niall tagging along. 

“Oh, look, dragon masks!” Wynne fawned over a vendor’s festival themed stall.

“I can’t believe the Draconian’s feast day is coming so soon. With all the excitement over the choosing ceremony, I forgot all about it,” Camille remarked. 

They did not wear masks on the grounds in honor of the festival but Wynne started collecting one for every year she was a Devoted in the Order for her own little commemorative collection. She hung them over her bed’s headboard. 

“This will be your sixth, won’t it?” Celeste asked.

“Yes! I already have one in each of the elements plus a traditional Bahamut one, so this time I think I’ll go with something more decadent. What do you think?” she held up over her face an emerald green mask decorated with far too many strings of pearls and an odd amount of yellow chocobo feathers for it to be considered a dragon mask.

“I think that one looks way too gaudy and more expensive than the ice, lightning, water, and earth ones combined,” Niall replied. 

“I have to agree with Brother Niall on this one,” Celeste said, thoroughly unimpressed. Wynne removed the mask to reveal a sour face and a tongue poking out in their direction. 

“I want to get something more ornate to mark my first year as a Crystal bearer,” she replied. “What about you, Sister Camille? Want to get one with me? Brother Niall?” 

“Maybe…” Camille replied. Niall didn’t answer, but he hummed thoughtfully and looked over the masks. 

They were called dragon masks, but they varied in how dragon-like they actually looked. Some were eye masks with pointy, scale-like cheekbones on the bottom corners and most had horns of varying sizes sprouting out the top corners while others were actually shaped with long, reptilian snouts that would obscure almost the entire face. Some didn’t look like dragons at all but were simply eye masks with additional beads and decorations sewn on or painted silk, each one a small piece of artwork with a divine-inspired theme, like the elements of the Astrals that Wynne had collected. Celeste had yet to see one of fire, but she doubted she ever would. 

“Hmmm, fine. How about this one?” Celeste pointed out an eye mask with a smaller protruding snout than some of the others they’d seen and gold leaf scales over ivory silk. More gold leaf and paint was used to outline a dramatically flourished pattern all around the eyes and also coated small, stubby horns. Delicate gold chains hung from the lower edge of the mask like a curtain, long enough to cover the wearer’s mouth. Wynne looked at it in consideration.

“And you call _my tastes_ expensive?” she teased. Celeste rolled her eyes. 

“Well, it’s decadent, isn’t it?” she replied. 

“I think I’d rather get something else,” Camille thought out loud. “Even if I pick out a beautiful mask, I won’t have an occasion to wear it.” Celeste agreed and they moved on to other stalls, leaving Wynne and Niall still mulling over the masks. 

They met up with Simeon and some novices who waved them over to the food stalls where they sampled a refreshing pie from a vendor who touted is as blessed by Shiva’s divinity and claimed it could cool down anyone on a hot day. The semi-sacrilegious use of the Astral’s name earned him some odd stares and scowls, but the slice of lime flavored pie that Camille and Celeste shared was quite delicious all the same. 

They finally made their way to the jewelry stalls when Wynne and Niall caught up to them having made their purchases. Each of them held masks with matching blue velvet snouts, though Niall’s had golden horns and decorative beading while Wynne’s was in silver. When Celeste amusedly pointed out the coordination, Wynne grandly attributed it to her good taste while Niall shrugged at the ground and muttered something about not knowing what else to buy.

With Wynne by her side to excitedly ooh and aah at the jeweled accessories, Celeste was ready to hunt for a new hairpin at her suggestion. The group had fun trying on necklaces, admiring bracelets and looking over earrings of gold, silver, and inlaid with colorful gemstones. Nothing in particular was catching Celeste’s attention, however, until Camille pointed out some lovely hair clasps that were fashioned as gold feathers studded with small emeralds and sapphires to mimic the blue and green of basilisk feathers. They bought an identical pair and immediately helped each other pull back their loose hair in half pony tails that they held in place with the new clips. Celeste took the opportunity to tease Niall more about matching with Wynne. It was a good day.

The rest of the week came and went quickly. Without much motivation to peruse the forbidden floor by herself, Celeste went to bed at a decent hour every night. She even stopped yawning at the breakfast table, other than on the few nights she had the usual recurring nightmares interrupting her slumber. 

The Order of Lucis observed the Feast of the Draconian with several additional hours of worship in the Sanctuary, extended readings from the Cosmogony, and a nighttime candlelit vigil procession symbolizing the light as a reminder that they would be in the dark without his guidance. It was the most solemn of feast days for the Order, which meant it was the most rambunctious one in the streets. 

People bought or made their own dragon masks, dressed as colorfully as possible, and as usual with any feast day festival, drank and danced the nights away the whole week through. Ardyn had promised to return sometime before the end of the week and Celeste waited for news of his arrival which reached the temple, as always, before he did. 

On the evening he was said to be back, Celeste was so single-minded in getting to the library past curfew that she forgot to take her cloak. Instead of letting her turn back for it, Ardyn offered her a spare heavy coat for the night from his Armamentarium. 

“Black is rather becoming on you,” he said as she tried on the long coat. He teasingly added, “Are you sure you’re not destined for the Arch Devoted title?”

“Funny,” she replied dryly, but she gladly accepted the long, leather detailed coat and pulled it closer around her, taking in the scent of sandalwood and herbs that surrounded her. “How was your trip?”

“Fatiguing, to be honest,” he answered. “It feels good to be back.”

Just thinking about the past week’s travels and all the work he did healing made his body ache while recalling the conversation he had to have with Gilgamesh and Somnus vaguely explaining the way he held the Starscourge threatened to give him a headache. Both of them pestered him with questions, clearly worried and apprehensive at Ardyn’s insistence that he had it under control, but they didn’t argue too much when he pointed out that this was part of what the Astrals wanted him to do: help his people and rid them of darkness. 

“And you still showed up here?” Celeste looked him over and noted the shadows under his eyes. “There’s no reason for you to stay if you need to rest.”

“No, please, I feel much better now that I get to see you again. It will be a welcome reprieve to sit and read with enjoyable company,” he smoothly replied.

“If you say so,” she said as her heart fluttered pleasantly. 

They searched further towards the back of the sealed library and managed to find a few books that were written in common tongue which they decided to read as a break from Esper translating and for the sake of relaxation. Celeste curled up in one of the cushy black arm chairs while Ardyn sat in the other, each with a book in hand. 

Ardyn’s selected tome detailed the history of Ramuh and his interactions with humans while Celeste’s turned out to be some interesting lore about Ifrit in the form of songs and poems in praise of his feats. Every once in a while they would share a quote or relay an interesting story they just read but for the most part they contentedly sat in silence.

“Oh,” Celeste said after a particularly long stretch of quiet reading.

“Hmm?” Ardyn looked up from his book.

“I’ve never read anything about the Astrals interacting with each other beyond the creation at the start of the Cosmogony, but here it talks about Ifrit and Shiva being at odds until they came to an understanding.” 

“Really? I’ve never read anything like that, either,” he leaned over the tufted arm of his chair and rested his chin upon his hand. “What else does it say?”

“I left off in this poem where it says Ifrit’s fondness for mortals moved Shiva,” she said and began reading it aloud: 

_“His compassion fired the Glacian’s heart with new desire_  
_And betwixt the dusk and velvet skies of glittering dust_  
_They met as would two souls by love inspired_ —oh,” Celeste put a hand up to her mouth and gasped when she realized where this was heading. She glanced from the pages over at Ardyn, who had both eyebrows raised.

“The Glacian and the Infernian? Who would have thought,” he said. “Now, why ever would you stop there?” 

The playful lilt in his voice suggested that he expected her to stop out of decency but his mischievous, crooked grin dared her to continue. Feeling the need to redeem herself for gasping at the passage’s slightest suggestion as well as to wipe that smirk off the prince’s face, Celeste brazenly decided to read on. 

“I was merely taking a breath,” she replied in a carefree manner before clearing her throat and continuing in a full tone, deliberately smooth and honey dipped:

_“They met as would two souls by love inspired_  
_And blazing in a heat of shameless burning_  
_Were Shiva’s frozen conflicts overturning._

_Whilst thawing her affections he confessed_  
_His endless smoldering subdued not with wintry frost_  
_Nor faltered ‘neath her glacial caress_  
_But unfurled flames burst ever asunder,_  
_Her flickering diamond gaze alight with wonder._

_Frenzied plumes of icy breath surged the depths ‘tween them_  
_As the Infernian’s gentle stoking kindled once frosted whims_  
_And their yearning in unison did swell and thrum_  
_Until their final exalted revelations_  
_Echoed doubly in sated sensations.”_

Celeste finished reciting breathlessly in the end. The air around her seemed especially heavy and in the silence she hoped her fast beating heart wasn’t as loud as it felt. Suddenly she was entirely too hot under Ardyn’s heavy coat. She didn’t want to look up from that final salacious scene now that her face was in a full rose bloom that spread across her cheeks, but she knew his eyes were already resting on her. She could feel it. 

Celeste bit her lower lip and decided to hazard a glance over in his direction. Their eyes met and she could have sworn in that moment she saw fiery desire reflected in his intense golden gaze before he quickly looked away with light laughter and tinged cheeks of his own.

“I must admit, I did not expect that,” he said as he recovered. The heat of the moment dissipated a bit as he looked back at her with his normal, good-natured smile. “Much less that you would read it all the way through.”

Celeste shrugged. Despite the heat pulsing through her body she answered in a parody of Ardyn’s usual nonchalance, “That’s what you get when you assume to foresee all expectations.”

“Lesson learned, believe you me,” he replied and looked over her in newfound admiration.

Celeste finally laughed at the whole situation and regained some of her cool. She shut the book and set it down on a small side table, shaking her head. “I think I’ve read enough for one night.”

“Already?” He seemed wide awake now and although the dark circles under his eyes said otherwise, he sounded disappointed at the idea of parting. “Isn’t it a bit early to call it a night?”

“Normally, yes, but you look downright exhausted,” she replied as she got up from her seat. “And as I recall, you’ve agreed to obey all direct requests. So, Ardyn.” 

She reached out a hand to the prince and he took it, getting up from his chair and standing much closer to her than she anticipated. Their hands dropped down but instead of letting go, Ardyn gently entwined his fingers with hers, flaring up her body heat again and making her almost forget what she was going to say. 

“Go to bed and get some sleep. You clearly need the rest.” 

Ardyn made a face, clearly not enthusiastic about the idea.

“Very well. On one condition,” he replied as he took her other hand and entwined it the same way.

“Hey, that’s not how this works,” she feigned an indignant pout. She gave his hands a squeeze.

“Allow a tired man lenience this once and promise to accompany me tomorrow night at the Draconian’s festival,” he replied with a squeeze in return, amber eyes flashing. Celeste couldn’t help but grin at his boldness before she seriously considered it. 

“I don’t know if I should. Tomorrow will be the night before the high choosing,” she said hesitantly, thinking of the unsettling dread that loomed over her in anticipation of the occasion. 

“It’s also the last night of the festivities,” he quickly reasoned in velvet tones, “I would hate to miss the opportunity and I’d be even more remiss if I spent the evening without you.”

Ardyn’s half lidded gaze was soft but full of an intent that hypnotized her. He gently encouraged her closer with a tug at her hands and ever so slightly began leaning in. Celeste’s heart did a few backflips as his breath drew near but she turned her cheek and slipped her hands out from his, quickly clasping them together and taking a step back.

“I suppose I could borrow a mask for the occasion…” she hurriedly muttered and thought of Wynne’s collection. Anything to get her mind off that sultry gaze. 

“Nonsense, I’ll get you one of your own. Just tell me where we can meet,” he replied eagerly and as easily as if nothing happened. Not that anything happened, Celeste reminded herself.

“Er…alright,” she replied, recognizing from his insistence that there was not much point in disagreeing. Besides, the idea of going out for a carefree night appealed to her current state of mind. She badly needed a release from her constant worrying, or at least that’s how she reasoned to herself. “Do you know that grove near the training grounds? I usually make my way out from there.” 

“I’ll be there.”

“I have to be prepared for the ceremony, though, so don’t get any ideas about staying out too late,” she warned.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said with an innocent smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe it's possible for build up to be too slow, I really do. Things get stale when the characters are stuck in the same state of events for too long with anticipation building but nothing happening to propel them forward.
> 
> But godsdammit if I can't shoehorn in a masquerade-like party to have some fun in my own story then what is the point of ~~living~~ writing??


	16. The Feast of the Draconian

Ardyn planned on a very late night out with the priestess. 

In fact, he had already acquired masks in anticipation of joining in on the festivities as soon as he returned though he was regretfully too drained from the trip to do so on his first night back. He considered telling Gilgamesh and Somnus, but he knew neither one would think it a good idea for him to go with or without the priestess for one reason or another. He decided venturing out by himself this once would be alright even if he promised his brother otherwise. What Somnus didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, after all.

Ardyn had secretly picked out the masks in a neighboring town they passed through on their journey back home. Though tempted by some of the more extravagant designs, he decided to keep his choices fairly simple. The less to cover Celeste’s face, the better, so for her he picked out a white silk eye mask with gold brocade up the bridge of the nose that unfurled over the eyebrows and up two small horns. 

For himself, a black silk eye mask also with gold brocade, but his had tall, black horns that curled uniquely and pointed up, because he couldn’t pass up on the dramatic effect they exuded. It wasn’t often that clothing or accessories were available in black or white outside the Order for the sake of reverence for the positions held there, but for the Draconian’s feast day celebrations anything goes. 

Bahamut was celebrated in displays ranging in all colors with black and white being the two uncommon but acceptable extremes, which was why Ardyn was fairly comfortable with wearing a genuine royal outfit set aside for military proceedings complete with golden buttons and all, aside from a few official pins and chains he removed so that it wouldn’t be so obvious. It was all in black to match the glaive uniforms instead of the usual white raiment he wore for public appearances as the hailed future King of Light. The whole idea of hiding in plain sight really tickled his fancy and he smirked in the mirror as he looked over himself. With his wild hair neatly tied back in black ribbon and crowned with black horns, he made quite the dashing festival goer. 

He met Celeste after dusk as agreed and admired her outfit. All in white, as expected, she wore a halter top where the loop around her neck was made of a flat, gold chain that crisscrossed over her chest and bordered the top of the white cloth that synched under her breast and fell in loose, playful frills over her exposed belly button. Her skirt had the same gold chained hem and frills at the bottom edges in layers that reached her knee on one side and exposed her upper thigh on the other. Over the many nights they’ve seen each other, Ardyn noticed she hardly ever repeated hair combs or pins, and tonight she wore a new set on either side of an elegantly twisted up-do. Both gold pieces stretched across in a distinctive shape that he recognized instantly. 

“Dragon wings,” he mused.

“I thought it would suit the occasion,” she said, touching one of the webbed golden wings as he looked on with approval. They exchanged compliments, though he had to assure her no one would be the wiser about his dark regal military attire any more than they would be about her white clerical cloth. 

She still wanted to be on the safe side, though, and Ardyn was admittedly delighted to see her take out the gifted crimson cloak from the crevice in the tree. There was no need to worry about being seen in white on this evening but it wasn’t a common choice, either, so she opted for wearing the cloak opened over her delicately layered white ensemble. He noticed the sheathed dagger sitting in the crevice with his eyebrows raised in mild surprise. 

“Your weapon of choice?”

“Something like that,” Celeste shrugged, not wanting to go into detail on how she acquired it. “I’m glad to have never a need to use it before, but better to be safe than sorry.”

“Practical,” he chirped approvingly. 

She left it behind along with her gold cuffs, kept on her bleached knee-high sandals with the gold chains interlacing the laces themselves, and then demonstrated the way she usually climbed the tree to get onto the wall. 

“Nimble as a nymph,” he said once she stood upon it.

“Come on, then,” she replied. 

He warped up next to her but his center of gravity leaned a little too far over the wall and while his legs wobbled to get back his balance, he did a little turn and made a flourishing gesture with his arms. It was always a risk to phase to places where he couldn’t see how large his landing area was, so he hoped it looked intentional.

“Show-off,” she remarked. 

“I’m only saving us some time,” he grinned triumphantly in return.

“Wouldn’t it have been faster if you warped me along with you, then?” she asked as they made their way single file along the wall. 

“And miss out on your acrobatics? I wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied, though the idea of bringing someone into a phase shift never crossed his mind before since he was always training with Somnus, who could do it himself, or Gilgamesh, who really didn’t have any need for it, combatively speaking. It was an interesting idea.

“Right,” she said teasingly over her shoulder at him, “Then I suppose you’re going to let me climb down from here all on my own, as well?”

Ardyn hesitated, his sense of chivalry in knots. 

“Truthfully, I’ve never taken anyone with me before, so I’m not sure if it would be entirely safe for the passenger,” he replied with a hint of regret.

“Mhmm,” Celeste hummed as she was already deftly making her way down the branches of another tree on the other side of the wall. Ardyn followed, this time climbing down after her by foot.

“Oh, did you remember to bring…“ She turned to Ardyn as he reached the ground and he quickly procured the masks. 

“Of course. I hope it’s to your liking. I thought you might be wearing white, after all,” he said, handing over the silk eye mask. 

“It’s perfect,” she replied, admiring the detailed work in its gold pattern. They put them on once they were closer to the center of the city where the crowds began. 

The streets were a chaotic sight to behold, what with everyone wearing especially bright attire with a few white and black outfits dotted here and there. With feathers, pearls, gems, snouts and horns, all matter of decorated masks made up a sea of dragon faces. Ardyn felt serenely anonymous as he slipped Celeste’s hand into his. 

“Let’s not get separated,” he whispered in her ear and nodded down the busy street. “Shall we?”

Unlike other festivals, this one attracted more than just bards and vendors. Entertainers of all types set themselves on platforms between food stands. Ardyn and Celeste made their way through the masses and stopped to watch a fire breather swallow and spit flames off a torch. 

“Now that is impressive,” Ardyn said, leaning toward Celeste even as close as they were standing in the gathered crowd. “Not a lick of magick yet he licks _fire.”_

“What, like you can’t do the same?” Celeste quietly teased with a nudge. 

“I’m afraid I’ve had too many a close call with fire to want it anywhere near my face,” he replied with a grin. “Though, did you know? This man was banned from doing his act for fear that his stunts were too reminiscent of Ifrit for the Order’s tastes.”

“No, I had no idea. How is it that he’s here now?”

“I may have at some point argued the merits of keeping these festivities more diverse,” Ardyn shrugged and gave a smile that was more devilishly charming than usual from behind his horned mask. “I don’t believe a man should be begrudged his talents because of an Astral, fallen or not. Seems a bit counterintuitive when it comes to the grace the Astrals stand for, don’t you think? Giving humans the freedom to live as they choose shouldn’t exclude fire breathing.” 

“So, live and let live to breathe fire?” she smiled, feeling more than a little solidarity with his worldviews though they both knew the freedom he spoke of was meant more for the masses than for them. “That’s a motto I can get behind.”

As they continued through the crowds, they stopped to watch a contortionist, a sword swallower, jugglers, and even craned their necks at a few spectacularly dressed stilt walkers as they passed by now and again, all acts that performed on one night during the week but all returned at once on this final extravagant eve. Ardyn gleefully turned his attention to the sweets stands. 

“Ooh, look, they have lemon snaps,” he pointed at stacks of cookies. “Do you like those?”

“Mmm, can’t say I’ve ever tried them,” she admitted, looking over the various candies and baked goods that were especially made for festive occasions. “I’ve never tried any of these, actually. There are a lot of vendors that never make it past the temple walls.”

Celeste quickly found that revealing this was a mistake. Ardyn’s eyes went wide and his aura turned into pure electric excitement at the thought of sharing all new experiences with her in the form of sweets. She had to convince him not to literally buy one of everything at each stand they passed, though she did cave in and try out quite a few candies and pastries. 

“Marbled Malboros?” Celeste eyed the round, bite-sized cakes that vaguely looked as if they stood on little tentacles thanks to the messy spiked bed of toasted coconut shavings each one sat on. A crescent slit in each flakey, brown and gold marbled crust mimicked an open mouth and revealed different colored jelly filings. Ardyn shook his head and pursed his lips.

“That’s one I never bothered trying. I don’t understand why they would name anything after that creature. It is just about the most unappetizing thing I have ever encountered in the wilds.”

“Maybe it has something to do with the filling. I don’t suppose Malboros have similar jelly-like insides?” she teasingly asked.

“I don’t suppose I’d rather _never_ have to find out,” he replied, “But you are free to choose whichever you’d like.” 

She picked out one with some sort of red berry jelly and held it up between her thumb and forefinger thoughtfully. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to eat it?”

“It’s no fun if I’m the only one trying new things tonight. You and this Malboro seem to need an intervening hand,” she said, turning the round cake’s red smile towards Ardyn. “This one is for you.”

“Oh, no, no, no,” he chuckled, shaking his head and hiding his hands behind his back. “I’m not touching that.”

“Then I shall feed it to you,” she replied, determined now. She couldn’t tell what his reaction was behind the mask when he paused at the suggestion. 

“Alright,” he answered, almost all too pleasantly complying and opening his mouth. Celeste didn’t waste any time popping the treat in. As his lips closed over it, so did they close over her fingertips before she pulled back and laughed in surprise, glad to have a mask that at least partially covered her reddening cheeks. 

Ardyn flaunted a close-lipped smile while he chewed and watched as Celeste instinctively withdrew her hand, but she froze for a moment and locked eyes with him. On an impulsive whim, she put her fingertips in her mouth and licked them off without breaking their gaze. 

She quickly went to his side when he stopped chewing and started choking.

Patting his back, she fretted over him and suggested they get him something to drink, but the fit was short-lived. Red in the face, presumably from coughing, he insisted that he didn’t need anything. 

“I’m fine, but you…did you just…” he looked over her curiously.

“Oh! Do you hear that? A band must be playing nearby,” she interrupted, “Let’s go!” And without waiting for another word from him, she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the sound of music several stands over.

“I believe I owe you a dance,” she said once they made their way to the main marketplace square.

“Oh? I didn’t think it was owed, but I’ll gladly take it,” he said, bowing deeply as if they were going to begin something of a formal waltz and Celeste humored him with a curtsey and a wide grin to match his. 

Street dancing was nothing of the proper sort, of course, so Celeste was surprised at Ardyn’s quick footwork and how easily he spun her about. She had to move fast to keep up with him as they kept in step to the beat of the drums and weaved around other dancing couples. 

When they finally took a break to catch their breath, Ardyn suggested getting drinks. After considering her options and with a conscious disdain for the weight of tomorrow’s proceedings, Celeste threw caution to the wind, threw off her red cloak aside on a bench, and started throwing back a couple goblets of wine. Ardyn looked surprised but matched her every sip as they took the time to sit, admiring and commenting on the array of outfits and masks before they headed back for more dancing. 

After another fast paced bout, they decided to slow things down and swayed gently among other feverishly spinning dancers. Celeste rested her head on his chest with her arms draped over his neck while Ardyn bowed his head to almost rest it against her forehead. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her flush against him. A low rumbling chuckle escaped his lips.

“What?”

“Nothing, although I’m feeling a little dizzy,” he said in hushed tones. “Must be from all the dancing.”

“Might be the wine going to your head,” she whispered back. 

“Mmm, is that what it is?” he murmured. “I might have a confession to make.”

“What’s that?” she mumbled.

“I don’t normally drink so much.” 

“Then why did you?” 

“Well, why did _you?”_ he replied defensively.

She gave him a blithe grin. “Some people drink to forget, you know?”

“I hope it won’t lead you to forgetting me,” he mumbled with inebriated concern.

“Forget you? Never.” She lifted up on her tip toes and aimed for the lips below the black mask, but a shining light filled the sky and they both looked up. “Fireworks, already?”

The Draconian’s Feast day was the only one to end in such a bombastic display. It indicated the soon to end street festivities and marked an hour past midnight. They crowd grew still as they all stood watching the colors burst and illuminate the dark sky. 

Celeste turned to Ardyn after a particularly spectacular explosion to comment on it, but he was already staring straight at her. He leaned in and she did the same, the two of them coming together like magnets until their lips brushed against each other and—

“Ardyn?” 

A male voice in the crowd called his name and Celeste immediately shrunk back while he stopped cold, muttering, “Ifrit so help me if the Astrals are doing this on purpose…”

He looked in the direction of the voice to see a man wearing a similar dark outfit to his own but with a more traditional metallic-looking Bahamut mask. He was flanked by a blonde in a bright pink and yellow mask and matching dress. The one in black attire, however, looked awfully familiar. 

“Wait…don’t tell me you still haven’t altered those pants yet?” Ardyn called out. “Just get the tailor to fix them, we all know you’re not getting any taller.” 

“Holy Zu shit, it _is_ you!” Somnus approached his brother. “What happened to never going out without having each other’s backs?”

“Are we really going to hash that out now when you’ve clearly snuck off in the same manner?” he asked, brandishing his arms around in more dramatic gestures than usual, even for him. “Truce, little brother.”

“Ugh, fine. Truce,” Somnus agreed, clearly not wanting to get into an argument at the moment. Ardyn turned his attention to the young woman with him. 

“Veronica of the Pink Coeurl, I presume. Pleased to see you once again,” he slurred and bowed as formally as a prince should, though it was entirely uncalled for and he wobbled off balance a little as he rose back up. She giggled a greeting in return but seemed content with staying silent beyond that.

“Have you been drinking? That’s not like you,” Somnus voiced a hint of concern. “And it’s especially not like you to do so alone.”

“I’m not alone, I came here with—” it was then that Ardyn looked around and realized he was standing there alone in the crowd. His eyes darted around in a panic. “Celeste? She was just here…Celeste!” 

She appeared squeezing through the clustered people to get back at Ardyn’s side, once again wearing red. “Sorry, had to grab my cloak before I forgot about it,” she muttered to an immediately relieved Ardyn.

“Ah,” Somnus said, realization dawning on him. His mouth became a straight line and he looked like a very disapproving Astral thanks to his Bahamut mask. 

“Don’t say another word,” Ardyn warned him, “We’re missing out on enough of the fireworks already.” 

“And I doubt you’ll stay to see the rest,” a deep voice startled the group and all four turned to see a man towering over them. No mask, no colorful ensemble, just a glaive uniform and a very stern, stony gaze.

“Gil…! How did you…” Somnus sputtered. 

“Followed you,” his response was full of gravel. “After spotting you sneak off the grounds, I went to alert your brother, but lo and behold, his own chambers were already abandoned.” 

“Gilgamesh, I can explain,” Ardyn started.

“No need. I should give thanks to the Draconian for allowing me to find you both at once on this auspicious occasion.”

“But without him, there would be no festival to sneak off to, so really, can you blame us for going?” Somnus piped up in an attempt to deflect and laugh off the situation.

“Festival or not, neither of you are to go off on your own without a guard,” Gilgamesh emphasized.

Ardyn and Somnus sighed in unison and exchanged looks. Somnus’ eyes were pleading for him to jump in but Ardyn was too tipsy to want to verbally spar with his Shield for once. The fireworks continued as they left the square and Gilgamesh agreed to walk the ladies to their homes before returning to the temple grounds. Once they parted ways with Veronica, he asked Celeste where they could drop her off.

“It’s on the way to the Order,” Ardyn answered for her. Celeste exchanged a look with him and he shrugged, unsure of how to break it to his Shield that he was out with a priestess. 

It wasn’t until they neared the wall that Gilgamesh asked again and a mixture of wine and the distracting distant cracks and booms of fireworks kept Ardyn from coming up with anything eloquent.

“Just a bit further,” Celeste answered quietly. “But might I suggest a different route over the wall if we’re all to enter unnoticed together?”

Gilgamesh looked at her, confusion crossing his features. She removed her mask and cloak, looking down at the ground and saying, “I’d better get some sleep before tomorrow’s High Devoted choosing.”

Realization dawned on Gilgamesh’s face. He looked from the crowned prince to the Devoted, unsure if he could scold a priestess because he most certainly was not supposed to even be speaking to one. She was shyly looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact and looking rather innocent in his eyes. He settled on Ardyn and gave him a dirty look. 

“You lured a priestess outside the walls?”

“Actually, I—” Celeste started.

“You’ve got that right, Gil,” Ardyn butted in, “It is unfortunately all my fault for taking advantage of her pure sensibilities and convincing her to come with me to honor Bahamut in the festivities, though I suggest we discuss this later once we’ve returned her safely to the grounds.”

Gilgamesh glanced over the priestess, looking tense and uncomfortable with the whole situation. 

“The sooner she returns the better,” he nodded. 

Celeste pointed out her usual course to get back and they made their way without a word, though she and Ardyn both had a little trouble walking in a straight line along the wall. Gilgamesh took the lead and Celeste mumbled apologies to him whenever she grabbed at his coat for balance while Ardyn kept his hands firmly on his brother’s shoulders in front of him almost the entire way. As they walked through the dense trees, Ardyn slipped his hand into hers and gently tugged to slow their pace so that they fell back from his brother and the glaive. 

“I had a good time tonight,” Ardyn said as he took off his mask. They slowed to a stop just before the edge of the small grove. “I’m sorry it had to end so abruptly.”

“That’s alright. I really shouldn’t have stayed out this late, but…I had fun, too,” she said softly. 

They stood looking into each other’s eyes in a wanton charged silence until they both finally stumbled toward each other into a kiss too long delayed. Their lips collided with a needy hunger that softened sweetly as they pulled apart. Ardyn went in for a few short and supple exploratory pecks before they dove into a deeper kiss, Celeste’s fingers entangling in his hair as the black ribbon in it came undone while his hands traveled against her bare back and midriff. 

“Your highness,” the Shield called out in a hushed voice accompanied by the sound of his footsteps backtracking.

Celeste pulled away in a gasp. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the choosing,” Ardyn said breathlessly.

“You’re going to be there?” Her stomach lurched at the mention of the ceremony. Or maybe it was just the wine that was lurching so unsettlingly. “You’ve never been at Devoted proceedings before.”

“I’ve never had a good reason to before,” he replied. He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it in time for Gilgamesh to happen upon them. 

_“Ardyn,”_ he whispered forcefully.

“Ah, there you are,” Ardyn said facetiously, “I’m afraid we got a little lost along the way. Thank goodness you came back for us.” 

Gilgamesh’s only response was a stony stare that told them he was in no mood for joking. They followed him out of the grove and skulked along the gardens. Celeste asked Ardyn to hold onto her red cloak and the mask since it would only get weathered down if left outdoors in her hiding tree all the time and he obliged, taking it into his Amamentarium before they split up. Celeste went toward the dorms while the rest headed toward the training grounds and the palace beyond it.

It wasn’t until she slipped into her bed that the gravity of tomorrow hit her like a Catoblepas stomp. The evening had kept her mind off the helpless feeling she had every time she thought of her sister, which was what she had hoped for, but it came back in full force, keeping her tossing and turning until her mind finally succumbed to the wine. 

Her slumber was fretted with frightening images of fire swallowers being swallowed alive in a blaze from the inside out until they morphed into her faceless parents reaching out to her from flames and finally her smiling sister disappearing in a flash of fiery light. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Celeste awoke in the forest with a start. There was neither Sir Cat nor princely stranger to wake her, just the sun’s rays breaking through the canopy. It was high enough to indicate that it was well past early morning and her stomach twisted. 

_How long was I asleep?_

She bolted upright, which was her first mistake. The sudden motion made her see spots and her head weighed heavy with a dull throbbing. She frantically got up and made her way back to the temple, ignoring it the best she could.

She had woken from a nightmare before the break of dawn and had gone to her usual spot to meditate when she was unable to fall back asleep. She had a stronger headache then and an overpowering urge to literally run away from her worries. 

Ardyn crossed her mind but there was no way she would wake him so early even if there was a way for her to get to him and thinking of Camille only made her more anxious, so she left the premises and made it to the forest stream while the sun barely peaked over the horizon. The very thought of the event of the day was suffocating her, but being away from it all gave her a soothing moment of peace where she could breathe freely. She didn’t even remember dozing off.

Now as Celeste rushed to get to the ceremony, she almost forgot to take off her shabby bearings and had to turn back to shove the old cloak in her hiding spot. She had to stop by her dorm to grab the gold cuffs she hadn't bothered putting on earlier and threw on her formal robes for the occasion, getting tangled in the expanse of white cloth in her rush. She didn’t bother with styling her loose, wavy hair or picking out any accessories since such trivial details were far from her mind in that moment. 

She only combed back stray strands with her fingers while racing to the doors of the Sanctuary where glaive guards stood and looked her over with questioning glances but did not keep her from entering. She took a deep breath to calm her panting from running around so much and gave her queasy stomach a moment to settle, though it didn’t seem like that was going to happen anytime soon so she made her way inside. The antechamber was quiet and still. She stepped onto the main floor, hoping to sneak into a back pew.

The High Choosing normally started immediately with no breakfast on the day it was scheduled and lasted as long as it took for the Crystal to yield a choice. The shortest recorded rite was only a few hours, while the longest had them all waiting and fasting late into the evening of the next day. 

Every Devoted gathered to pray and fast together in the Sanctuary while the entrance to the Crystal chamber was left open. One Elder lead in prayers above while the rest waited below for a sign, or a word, or…actually, Celeste wasn’t sure how it technically worked. She was only thankful to see that this time around, it was not so short a choosing that she missed it entirely, and she felt a flutter of optimism that she could slip into the gathering without any notice. 

“Celeste Belizaire,” a familiar authoritative voice carried across the room that made her flinch and crushed her flimsy hopes of arriving unseen. 

The gathered Devoted that filled the Sanctuary all turned to look at her with mixed expressions of confusion and surprise and she momentarily froze right there in the main aisle. Her ears burned from the attention and she ducked her head down, mumbling apologies that no one could really make out as she quickly shuffled to find a seat in the furthest pew, but Elder Micah did not relent. 

“Celeste, come forth.”

 _Why today?_

She groaned internally, cursing her luck for earning a punishment in front of all of her fellow Devoted, and on such a momentous day, to boot. As she walked up the aisle alone, she spotted her sister but quickly looked away and fixed her gaze straight ahead. She didn’t want to see the disappointment in her eyes. 

Taking the few steps up to the altar, she noticed Ardyn and his brother sitting in tall, pointed chairs framed against the stained glass glowing with sunlight behind them and their bodyguard standing off to the side. She caught the look of concern on Ardyn’s face and guilt washed over her as she quickly dropped her eyes to the sandstone floor. The saliva in her mouth turned into a watery acid and she had trouble swallowing it down. She wished for Ramuh to strike her down right then and there.

“This holy day marks the twenty-fifth choosing of the Arch Devoted of the Order of Lucis,” he started in an ominously official voice that echoed through the chamber and made Celeste want to shrink into nothing, to disappear forever, but Elder Micah mercilessly continued. 

“May it be written that the Crystal has decided to deliver the Sister before us to the Astrals’ most distinguished ranks. Let us give thanks and praise to Bahamut for Arch Priestess Celeste.”

Celeste thought she was going to faint. Instead, she ran out of view through the side chamber doors into one of the Elder’s meeting rooms and christened a corner’s stonework with bile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...surprise? ~~No seriously was it too obvious where this was headed or what~~


	17. Arch Priestess

Ardyn had been hounding the Elders leading up to the Arch Devoted ceremony to not only allow him to sit in on it, but to be present and take an active part in their choosing of his new traveling companion in the hopes of getting his pick from the remaining bearers. The fact that Celeste was chosen as Arch Priestess came as a disappointing shock because, while it was always a possibility in his mind, he gladly gave in to her insistence that it would not be the case in the hopes of making her a part of his retinue. It seemed their paths were divided, after all. 

He sat with the Elders in the Sanctuary’s side chamber with the enormous map on its wall (and not the one Celeste was sick in earlier). She sat on the side of the Elders now, already pale from the events of the day but looking paler still in the black robes she was immediately given to change into. Ardyn frustratingly couldn’t get her to look at him. Despite trying to engage her in the conversation at hand, the Elders responded to all his comments and questions while a despondent Celeste sat silently, her face resting in an indecipherable blank stare at the table.

“This turn of events has made us reconsider our decision on your travel companion, your highness,” Elder Althea said, more than implying that things did not go as they had planned. “It may be best for the Council to reassess the situation.” 

“Yes. With Sister Camille available, we were thinking she might be an ideal choice,” Elder Orin piped up.

“But while she is surely the one with the most spiritual potential, she is rather inexperienced on the whole,” Elder Micah offered, seeming irritated at the whole situation. Though, to be fair, his face always looked disgruntled and unsatisfied.

“Council, as much as I respect your consideration, I must insist to meet with the candidates personally. This Sister Camille sounds promising, but surely I can glean a better idea of each bearer’s abilities and affinity for travel if I met them in person,” Ardyn added.

They argued over how far they would allow Ardyn’s meddling. The back and forth finally settled in his favor since the Elders were now unsure of who to send and needed time to consider the options once again. They agreed that Ardyn could meet the Crystal bearers in the meantime but insisted that their word will be final once they decided. The crowned prince had other ideas of swaying said decision but he left it at that for now.

“And what will happen now with Arch Priestess Celeste? Will she be weighing in on the decision as well?” Ardyn asked as he looked in her direction, once again trying to reel her into the conversation.

“Her radiance now has her own responsibilities to attend to,” Elder Farrah simply replied.

“Which are…?” Ardyn pressed. 

“Leading in worship and lessons, mainly. Soon enough when the Crystal calls for her, we shall send her off on her ultimate mission to spread the word of Bahamut,” Elder Farrah answered, then quickly brought the meeting to a close. “We have much to contemplate and Arch Priestess Celeste must be escorted to her new chambers in the palace.”

Celeste silently followed after the Elders without a glance at Ardyn. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The new Arch Priestess fulfilled her responsibilities with a calm, if a bit resigned, grace. She no longer saw her fellow Devoted except in passing at meals and during worship hours where she lead them at the altar in prayers, and at both occasions she was held at an arm’s length away, no doubt seen as even more an “other” than she was before. She did not even get the chance to meet with her sister since the choosing where she accepted her new role and robes after her embarrassing vomiting incident. 

She was required to wear several layers of black adorned with golden chains and pendants. She found it uncomfortable and stifling compared to her free flowing, generously cut garbs from before. The hardest part of her role, however, was when she had to lead the Cosmogony classes for the novices. They seemed too unbearably _young_ to be learning and reciting vows and ideations of self-sacrifice.

After a few evenings alone, she grew oddly homesick for the people she usually spent her days with even though she still lived on the same grounds as before. Her days now were mostly spent with the Elders between her leadership duties. She often saw Ardyn at their meetings where she learned all about his main goals and feats in detail, but they didn’t interact beyond a few held gazes since the Elders seemed keen on responding on her behalf whenever he attempted to address her directly. 

She noticed that Ardyn himself was prolonging the start of his next trip, unsatisfied with the conditions set by the Order who rescinded the idea of meeting each bearer personally. He constantly argued with them with passionate appeals. It was a new fervent side of him that Celeste never saw before and she liked it.

Ardyn attempted to find where they relocated the now Arch Priestess, searching the many bedchambers of the palace that he knew were available until finally concluding that hers was the only previously unoccupied chamber now with guardsglaive stationed at the door with instructions to allow no visitors beyond the Elders. It was utterly frustrating how cut off from even their little bubble of a world they made her.

The Elders made it clear that she was to do one final Crystal bearing. 

“As Arch Priestess, you are to listen to the Crystal’s demands before setting out on your journey,” they told her, but they could not say what it was she would be listening for exactly or where her so-called journey would take her. 

She was perfectly amenable to the task if not a little intimidated until she found out, much to her alarm, that the cuffs that once marked her as a Crystal bearer and that she still wore out of habit were not going to be part of the ritual. She was expected to approach the Crystal in only her new black and gold regalia. In her free time, she took a close look at all the gold chains and pendants; none seemed to hide any sort of Esper symbols whatsoever. 

She supposed ‘journey’ was one way to describe crossing over into the land of the dead. 

With her more recent revelations about the Crystal, Celeste was ready to accept that their sacrifices were vital for its preservation and therefore the preservation of life as they knew it. After all, from the beginning the Devoted were taught that their lives belonged to the Astrals. Celeste just didn’t think hers would be given up to them so soon and was still shocked that she was even deemed worthy of the task. 

That is, if the tenets that the Order laid out for the Devoted were truly the basis for Crystal’s decision, then the Astrals certainly didn’t seem to acknowledge them. Or perhaps they did and this was her punishment. She didn’t like to dwell too much on why she was chosen either way because her thoughts kept running to the same dark corners.

It wasn’t until Celeste had a couple of newer guardsglaive recruits in rotation that she could convince them with the clout of being Arch Priestess not to raise any alarm when she explained that she was going to have a walk around the palace one evening, promising to return on her own. She had no idea where she was going, but she avoided halls with guards (which included every building exit as well as occupied chambers) and wandered through the common areas. It was in the main shrine to the Draconian where she spotted yet another glaive, but this one had familiar silver-white hair and a massive build. He was kneeling in prayer in the first row at Bahamut’s feet.

Celeste entered the small chapel, black robes rustling quietly as she knelt down next to him and caught his eye. 

“Your radiance? Pardon me, I will leave you in peace if you wish to meditate here,” he spoke up and moved to stand up.

“No, stay. Please,” she insisted. “Prayer is not a duty but a privilege to be shared.”

He nodded in silent appreciation of the spoken word of the Order’s teachings that Celeste spoke with automated practice and he kneeled back as he was. 

“You’re Gilgamesh, are you not? Glaive to the crowned prince?” Another silent nod, though after peering over his shoulder behind them he finally spoke.

“Are your own glaives slacking? I will have to see to their discipline,” he said, noting the lack of security detail. 

“Oh, no, they’re simply staying put as I have asked. I needed some time to myself to walk around and clear my mind. I hope that’s not too out of line,” she replied quickly.

He looked over her with discerning grey eyes. “Hnn. Ducking out from under your assigned glaives and exploring past curfew? I’m a little more than acquainted with such practices. Reminds me of a certain prince.”

Celeste smiled shyly. “That reminds me…I wanted to apologize properly. I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble that evening of the festival. Not to mention it was not the most ideal way to meet.”

“No need to apologize, your radiance, everyone’s safety is my main objective,” he replied deferentially. 

“Celeste will do just fine,” she said, “I’m still not used to being held in such high esteem.”

“Regardless, you are now the Arch Priestess and we are not on such familiar terms,” he said a little stiffly. “Though, I did have a long talk with his highness about you after that feast night. He has expressed concern for your circumstances lately.”

“Has he? I must confess, it’s an adjustment living here at the palace. I find myself feeling a bit lost not having my friends or sister around to talk to freely…” she trailed off, her forlorn eyes searching his stone grey gaze. “Are the Arch Devoted always isolated like this?”

Gilgamesh felt a knot of sympathy twist in his heart when she looked at him like that. 

“Nevermind, it doesn’t matter,” she shook her head at the ground, dismissing herself. 

“It matters to his highness. He seems to be…fond of you,” he said, as if settling on the word ‘fond’ when he couldn’t find something more appropriate. Celeste looked up at him with tinged cheeks.

“I know it’s not my place to ask, but I’m afraid I won’t have the chance to see him again to say a proper goodbye before I’m to…leave. On my journey, that is,” she said, hiding grave thoughts behind her eyes. 

“So could you please let his highness know that I’m alright and everything is as it should be, if that would ease his mind?” she asked with a pleading sincerity that cleaved his heart in two. “I’d appreciate it. Anyway, I’m glad I had the chance to speak to you once more, Gilgamesh. Have a good night.”

The priestess took her leave and Gilgamesh sighed heavily to himself. How was it that he always had such a soft spot for the kind yet rebellious ones? 

“Wait,” he said just as she was about to step out of the chapel. He stood up from his pew and turned around. “You can tell him yourself.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A knock at the door disturbed Ardyn’s focus. He ignored it, keeping his eyes glued on his personal map of Eos where he was planning out routes for his ultimate journey to become the King of Light. He’d already gone over it dozens of times if not more, but after each of his travels, he would add to and revise his plans. This time around he was considering each path with an additional person in tow who may or may not be well equipped for such an arduous journey, finding that such an unknown factor could spell out any number of problems in his strategies. He wasn’t going to be able to hold off on this journey much longer and he was nothing if not extremely prepared for every trek he ever took.

The knocking came again. Ardyn recognized that heavy beat. He finally ripped his eyes away from his work and went to door to unsurprisingly find his Shield on the other side.

“Gilgamesh, it’s been a long couple of weeks,” he drawled. “Can whatever this is wait until morning?”

The large man quirked a silver eyebrow and said nothing as he stepped to the side and revealed the Arch Priestess standing behind him. He relished Ardyn’s gasp. It wasn’t every day the Chosen One was taken by surprise.

“Your radiance…!” he exclaimed in a hushed voice, taking a step out into the hall and looking down each way for any sign of an Elder or other glaives. With neither in sight, a warm smile took over his face and he relaxed into his usual conversational tone. 

“Celeste, what a pleasant surprise. If I had known you were dropping by I would have had some tea prepared.”

Celeste smiled back. “No need for that. I only came to see you.” 

Ardyn could have sworn he could feel the power of the sun surging through him in that moment. He glanced over at his Shield who made a show of turning his back on them both.

“Well, then, come in, come in,” he said, taking her by the hand and coaxing her over the threshold. As he was about to close the door behind them, he took one last look at Gilgamesh, who was peeking over his shoulder, and he mouthed a very grateful ‘thank you’ to him.

Celeste looked around the spacious room that opened with a sitting area. It was furnished with a couple of carved chairs by a heavy desk against one side, some especially plush looking burgundy tufted armchairs and a matching chaise. Sitting atop the desk were shelves cluttered with journals, ink bottles and pens as well as a small porcelain bowl, its colorful and ornately painted details obscured by a pile of coins. Celeste recognized a Vannath pence and a few old Solheim gold pieces but the rest were foreign to her. 

Another identical desk was mirrored on the other end of the room but this one was littered with bottles, a well-used mortar and pestle, and herbs, some bunches dried and others kept fresh in water jugs of various sizes and shapes. Under their feet, strips of sand colored marble tiles peeked between a clashing collection of patterned rugs unrolled haphazardly across the floor, with some of the runners and carpets overlapping one another. Fresh night air and starlight came in through a wide archway framed by heavy drapes leading to the rounded balcony outside. Thick, winding wood posts stood at each corner of an enormous bed beyond the sitting area and held up more wine red drapes that could be pulled to enclose the entire frame. 

“It feels far too long since last we’ve spoken, which is ironic considering I see you more often than ever before. It’s so typical of the Council to be longwinded in lieu of letting anyone else more interesting speak,” Ardyn said with a hint of distaste.

“Oh, they’re not so bad,” Celeste smiled, spinning around among the several lounge-worthy chairs. “Elder Althea has been kind enough to lend me a few books from her personal collection and Elder Orin showed me the armory hall where he maintains some old Solheim armors. He seems to be rather fond of them.”

Ardyn groaned. “I hope he hasn’t started boring you with his old war stories already. As fascinating as his glory days may have been, they tend to lose their luster after the first five retellings or so.”

“No, I suppose such tales aren’t appropriate for a priestess to hear, unfortunately,” she said, tilting her head in curiosity. 

“You are not missing out on anything, I promise you,” he replied and drew close enough to remind her how their last evening together ended. She looked around the room again in an effort to keep her mind off of his ever searching eyes.

“Is that a telescope?” she asked, resting her gaze on the balcony.

“It is!” he exclaimed and, to her relief, happily strode over to the polished wooden cylinder propped up on a three legged stand. “It’s what I use to bring the stars a little close to our own. Would you like to take a look?”

Celeste nodded and approached the telescope. Brass bands spanned its length and through one end at the matching brass eyepiece, she could see cratered details of the nearly full moon above.

“I’ve been meaning to get a stronger one, but this one does well enough in a pinch. Perhaps it’s for the best, however,” he said as she looked up from the lens. Ardyn’s eyes grew soft as they rested on her and he once again drew near. “If I were to get any closer to a celestial body, I’m afraid I’d never want to tear myself away.”

His dulcet tones had her mind wandering to the memory of his lips against hers and suddenly she ached to run her fingers through his hair once again. She walked to the stone railing and put her hands on its cool surface instead.

“Speaking of cosmic matters, I wanted to talk to you about my role as Arch Priestess,” she said.

“Oh?” Ardyn seemed a little disappointed but he moved to stand next to her, this time at a respectable distance.

“The Crystal calls for me,” she started off hesitantly. “I will be performing a solitary bearing tomorrow.”

“That sounds daunting. But alone or not, the runes will protect you,” he chimed in with a reassuring smile. 

Celeste’s eyes flickered over the grounds beneath them and she paused to watch some of the distant lamplights of guardsglaive bobbing on their paths. She impulsively raised a hand to trace the engravings in one of her arm cuffs. The gold metal reflected through the fashionable slits down her long, black sleeves.

“I think you know more than anyone what it’s like to be chosen to fulfill a role larger than yourself, and I just wanted to thank you,” her voice hitched momentarily as she dropped her gaze to the grounds below them, “For everything. You opened my eyes to a world I never really had the chance to travel for myself …” 

“Oh, come now, you’re making it sound as if I’m never going to see you again when you’re practically a few halls down,” he chuckled but stopped abruptly after she wouldn’t meet his gaze. He more seriously asked, slow and deliberate, “Celeste? Why are you acting like this is goodbye?”

“I won’t be wearing the golden cuffs,” she replied in a tone as somber as her black gown while staring unflinchingly over the darkness of the grounds below.

“What? But you…you can’t, that sort of direct contact with Astral powers untethered, it could rip a person apart. The Astrals wouldn’t—no, I won’t allow this,” he sputtered in a confusion that quickly turned to anger and his bewildered reaction tugged at her emotions in a way she wished it wouldn’t.

“If the Crystal is the living heart of our world as we suspect, then it only makes sense. A heart needs blood,” she said as she finally looked up at him with a resigned half-smile, as if she was sorry for a poor joke. She thought she was ready to accept her fate but now that she was looking into those impassioned amber eyes, she wanted nothing to do with it. She wanted to stay here with him and forget about everything else.

“No,” he replied firmly and started pacing up and down the balcony. “First thing tomorrow before any of that, I will storm the Elders myself. I will—“

“You don’t need to…” she interjected softly.

“I won’t stop until I face them and release you from this morbid fate,” he fumed as he marched alongside the railing. “How could they—”

“It’s alright…” she said as soothingly as possible, trying to calm him down, but this only riled him up more.

“No, it’s not, how could you say that? I will see to it that—“

Celeste finally caught him before he turned on his heel again and smothered his words with her lips. Her fingers combed through his wine red locks while she held his head firmly in place until she pulled only inches away for a breath and met his mystified gaze.

“I may be promised to the Astrals, but I’d rather you make me yours,” she whispered breathlessly.

“What are you saying…your vows…” Ardyn murmured in a daze, but his arms were already wrapping themselves around her waist.

“Must I invoke your vow to me?”

“Celeste…”

She pushed his hands lower, then draped her arms around his neck. With violet blue eyes full of desire she looked up at him, the starry sky a backdrop to his intense golden gaze of anticipation.

“Take me, Ardyn.”

His eyes grew intensely sharp with the bold hunger of one who was just presented the world at his feet. Without another word, without any further provoking, he steered her back into his bedchamber between frantic kisses, his wildly travelling hands pushing her toward the bed while her fingers tugged away at his clothes, peeling off his vestments piece by piece. Ardyn slipped the topmost layer of her black robes away and reached for the golden adornments on her bare arms but she grabbed his wrist. 

“No, leave them,” she uttered in a moment of panting clarity, “Symbolic seals of my vows to the Astrals, let them bear witness to my renewed devotion.”

A fire lit behind his amber eyes and Ardyn wanted nothing more than to engulf every inch of her in that moment. He could not pull the rest of her layered robes off quickly enough and when they were both finally free of any fabric hindrances, he scooped her up and plunged them both onto his bed, murmuring fervent praises and adorations only ever found in Astral prayers as their bare skin finally met and they tumbled in silk sheets late into the night. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The heavy knocking on the door sounded so distant in the bleary first moments of the morning. Ardyn’s groggy mind slowly woke up to the sensations around him. Silk, sunlight, and the scent of morning dew riding in on a warm breeze from the balcony. He gained enough consciousness to recall the night before and smiled into his pillow. The scent of honey lingered with him from the lips of the priestess.

The knocking was clearer now, and he could hear Gilgamesh’s voice calling him, muffled through the door. Reality drew him back from the pleasant reminiscing. It was quickly replaced by a whispered fear in his heart that his actions were too out of line this time, that he acted too hastily in passion. 

Hasty or not, his plan to confront the Council and the Astrals themselves if need be did not change and it would probably be best if Celeste wasn’t found sneaking around where she wasn’t supposed to be. He rolled over to wake her and plot her escape but he only found himself lying next to a pile of four rune-inscribed cuffs.

“Celeste?” he shot up and looked around, nothing but rugs and empty chairs to be seen. 

Another knock came and he shouted, “I’m up, I’m up!” as he rolled out of bed and frantically kicked his legs through trousers, buttoning all manners of buttons on his pants, shirt, and…oh, how could he be bothered with anything more at this point? He didn’t even tuck in his flowing chemise.

He opened the door and stood face to face with his Shield, who was not prepared to see him in such disarray. 

“Ardyn, you have yet to even—“ 

“Where’s Celeste?” 

“I escorted her radiance back to her chambers late last night,” he answered with reddening cheeks, avoiding eye contact at the memory of the awkward moment, but Ardyn paid no mind.

“Ah, good, thank you for that,” he said distractedly. “Come with me, quickly, I need to see the Elders immediately.”

“Not like that, you aren’t,” Gilgamesh replied with a pointed look over the prince’s bedraggled, half-dressed state. 

“Gilgamesh, please, this is urgent,” Ardyn said, but he went back into his room and made a show of quickly picking out a mustard colored vest and combing his hair back with his fingers, as if that did much to tame his wild locks.

“You have the time to at least get properly dressed,” he said. “The Elders are out at the moment.”

“What, all of them? Doing what?” Ardyn jerked his head up from buttoning even more buttons.

“Tending to the Crystal is how they worded it—Ardyn!” At the mere mention of the Crystal, Ardyn warped from his room to the hall on the other side of his Shield, breaking into a run with intermittent phasing toward the Sanctuary.

The domed temple was silent save for his footsteps which finally slowed down to a walk as he approached a figure sitting in the front pew by her lonesome. He took a deep breath and released it, relieved to see wavy raven hair done up with a fanciful feather shaped clasp of green and blue gems.

“You must have been blessed by Ramuh himself with the way you turned my night into a whirlwind tempest and disappeared quick as lightning,” he chuckled, catching Celeste’s attention.

Only it wasn’t Celeste who turned around, but another dark-haired Devoted who he now noticed was wearing white. His smile faltered.

“Pardon me?” she asked, a hint of red puffiness around her marine blue eyes which grew wide as they settled on him. 

“No, pardon me, fair priestess, I fear I mistook you for someone else,” he said, clearing his throat from nothing in particular. 

“You must be the Healer! I mean, your highness,” she exclaimed and jumped to her feet only to bow respectfully. “What brings you here?”

Ardyn shifted uneasily and answered, “The Elders, I was looking for them under the impression that they would be here with the Arch Priestess.” 

“They have reconvened in the side chambers, your highness,” she said in an airy daze.

“You have my thanks, Sister…?” he asked, peering at her face curiously.

“Camille,” she said meekly, suddenly wringing her hands and looking at the floor. 

“Ah yes, of course, Sister Camille. You indeed bear some resemblance to your sister, her radiance,” his face brightened at meeting the sibling Celeste told him so much about. He smiled kindly and softly asked, “Is everything alright?”

She looked up at him and blinked back a tearful gaze, “It will be. You’ll have to excuse me, even though I knew this day was coming, I’m still going to miss her terribly.”

“I’m glad to see that the Council allowed you to come bid your farewells, though personally, I’d prefer there be no goodbyes today,” he looked upon her sympathetically. With a glimmer in his eye and a small smile he said, “I’ll see to it, in fact.”

“Your highness?” Confusion clouded her doll-like visage. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean, but I trust that the Astrals are watching over her, wherever they may take her.” 

She flashed him a smile full of hope. “I’m going to work twice as hard to serve my purpose now that my sister has departed for her journey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it still a slow burn if they have "now or never" sex in chapter 17? Welp. So much for that tag.


	18. A King's Journey

Celeste floated alone in the void.

Was this the other side? The Astral plane? Was this all that death was? These were the questions that sifted through her mind after she pondered over how strange it was for an entire person to be pulled into solid rock and end up in a place like this.

The crack traveling down the Crystal’s middle was too thin for her whole body to squeeze through and yet the last thing she remembered was the strange sensation of melding into it shortly after making contact. The same hunger emanated from the Crystal and reached out for her as it did during her many rituals before, only this time there was nothing to help anchor her in the physical world. She had left behind her rune inscribed cuffs.

An ether of sapphire waves swirled around her with bursts of red and violet trails against a black, empty vastness. A peculiar weightlessness accompanied her freedom from the constraints of a solid body. Celeste went in and out of human consciousness, at times becoming one with the Astral plane and its endlessness, at other times she was back to being in something like the shape of herself and the voice of Bahamut reached into her mind, filling her formless soul with his message and tingling electric sensations of what she could only describe as an Astral’s touch. 

She did not like what he had to say. 

Each time he imposed his Godly grace upon her, she struggled against it, seemingly gaining more strength after every encounter. This went on for what seemed like years, decades, her life at the temple growing farther and farther away until something triggered her worldly memories. The scent of earthen herbs and an odd, shapeless material in a striking color floated by. She hastily grabbed at it if only to see that it was something real, something solid in this vast, never-ending emptiness.

It all happened very quickly. 

The void around her turned into rushing winds as she hurtled toward a blinding light. Her body seared in white hot pain as it grew more solid than she could bear. The gravelly voice of Bahamut echoed all around her in heavy Esper tones.

_“It will be done.”_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Celeste’s leaden feet shuffled forward, scraping over the roughhewn rock of the Crystal’s holding chamber. A young woman’s cry of surprise pulled her gaze up to see two people blur in and out of focus. 

“You…” she whispered hoarsely to the tall and unmistakable red-haired figure, her eyebrows coming together in confusion. It was when she saw the teen in white that her face cleared of any disturbance and took on a serene peace. 

“Ca…mille…” She smiled and collapsed on the hard ground in a pile of black robes.

“Celeste!” Ardyn called out and the two of them rushed to her side, quickly followed by a ruckus from atop the stairs. Camille propped her sister’s head onto her lap in a more comfortable position while Ardyn reached out to hold her hands, but his eyes were caught by the colorful cloth she was clutching. He gently took it from her grasp and looked at it in wonder.

The Elders came clamoring down and gasped at the sight of the returned Arch Priestess, muttering amongst themselves. They quickly ordered glaives to gather her up and carry her away to the medical wing with Camille following close behind. Ardyn let himself be ushered out from the underground chamber and was given a few scathing words from Elder Micah with the promise of a full lecture once they checked over Celeste’s wellbeing, but then he was left behind in the main floor of the Sanctuary. He stood in front of the altar holding his favorite old crimson and gold patterned scarf.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Celeste did not stay long at the medical wing and was held under guard back at the palace with enough glaives and under the direct orders of the Elders such that Gilgamesh refused to try and work around them to get to her even under Ardyn’s frustrated behest. 

Camille stayed with her sister for the short while she was looked over by a physician and was assured that she was in good health but did not get the chance to speak with her. Wrought with worry by certain morbid implications that Celeste made when they said their goodbyes and easily swayed by the crowned prince, Camille was the one who caved and showed him how to enter the Crystal chamber so that they could inspect the Crystal for themselves. She was, for now, spared any attention in light of the fact that the Arch Priestess was released unexpectedly and the Elders were more interested in interrogating her. 

And thoroughly did they question her after leading her to the map room later in the day. An exhausted Celeste hardly understood why they asked half the questions they did. Elders Micah, Farrah, Orin and Althea were eager and unrelenting. Why has she returned in this form? Why so soon? What words do the Astrals have for them? 

She struggled to answer, her mind still hazy from the abyss. To be honest, she could not remember if she was told anything or what happened while she was in the Astral plane, but she was surprised to find that she was only there for two weeks when she knew for certain that it felt like much longer. 

When the Elders saw that she was not cooperating for lack of clarity, they decided to wait for the fifth founder of the Order of Lucis. At the whispered mention of Zerah, Celeste thought she misheard them and mumbled in confusion when a snow white cat with distinct grey markings slinked into the sequestered room.

Sir Cat, as she knew the creature, jumped onto a chair across from her and in a glowing white light changed shape, transforming before her eyes into an elegant woman with sharp sapphire eyes, a straight nose and pointed chin. She was wearing white furs that constantly swayed in a breeze that could not be felt by anyone else and her smooth, golden skin and snow white hair seemed to have an ethereal glow as she settled a calculating gaze upon Celeste.

 _“So we meet again,”_ she announced. Although she spoke in common tongue, her words were distant and had a liquid clear characteristic to them, as though each intonation was a drop of water in a cave’s lake.

“Y-you…!” No one else was surprised as Celeste sputtered in shock and felt faint. She forgot anyone else was in the room until Elder Micah spoke up.

“Good, we can skip over introductions, then,” he said impatiently. 

“Now, Micah, let’s not rush this,” Elder Althea said quietly and received a disgruntled noise in response from a more irritable than usual Elder Micah. He eyed the divine being with distaste, though she paid the Elders no mind in return.

The being before Celeste never took her eyes off of her, though Celeste wished that she would. It felt like her past, her thoughts, her everything was laid bare before those clear blue eyes and it was making her uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry for calling you sir all this time, but I didn’t know you were…you are…what are you?” she finally managed to say.

 _“I am Zerah, first Messenger of the Gods. We have much to discuss,”_ she replied like bleary rain.

Celeste absorbed her words but the shock never wore off as she explained her situation. Presumed dead after she disappeared into the Crystal when it was initially given to the founders, Zerah returned over a year later in a new form and with a new purpose. She was called forth to be the Guardian Messenger, tasked with propagating a line of Messengers as well as bringing about fated chance encounters. She spoke for the Crystal, for it whispered its decisions to her alone, and as each new Messenger was chosen for their spiritual traits after being groomed by the Order of Lucis, they were taken into the fold of the Astral plane to be molded into the immortal instruments and mouthpieces of the Gods. 

“So why am I…what am I…I thought I was going to die!” Celeste blurted out and swiveled her whole body towards the Council. “You knew this was going to happen? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was all going to be explained to you in the hereafter much better than any of us could do justice,” Elder Farrah explained. 

She went on in a historical lecture Celeste had heard before about the previous Solheim generations misusing magick with a new addendum that the less people knew about the Crystal’s power, the better. They feared that more people knowing that the Crystal could impart immortality and power unto humans could make it a target to be sought after, even if they emphasized that it was a power only imparted on those chosen by it. They could not risk losing the Crystal or letting it fall into the wrong hands. 

“And so we present the Crystal as a power to be wielded by its rightful king alone for the specific task of fighting darkness, which is not entirely untrue,” she concluded.

Celeste’s head was spinning and she looked down at her hands in disbelief, half expecting to be glowing or showing some sort of divine change. She still felt heavy in her own skin, but other than that she couldn’t tell if there was any difference. “Am I…immortal now?” 

“You’re…well, you were only in the Astral plane for a mere couple of weeks when the shortest we’ve ever seen a Messenger return was after several months. Most stay up to several years,” Elder Orin surmised, looking to Zerah along with the others for an answer.

 _“As I am the first, so you are the twenty fifth and final Messenger. Your purpose was anticipated by Bahamut, for you are to remain closely tethered to this world’s undertakings. You have been given not immortality but the power needed to establish the True King’s reign,”_ she said, unblinkingly staring at Celeste.

“What does that mean? What am I supposed to do exactly?” she asked tentatively, still in disbelief.

 _“Just as the Draconian has divined unto you,”_ she smiled as if this explained everything. 

“O-of course,” Celeste stammered, still wracking her brain to remember anything from her time adrift. She was sick of feeling left in the dark and tired of this whole conversation. She could tell she wasn’t the only one feeling this way as Elder Micah spoke up again.

“So, is she to go with you as all the others had, then?” he butted in. Bright blue eyes finally left Celeste to flicker over him. Celeste had never imagined that Elder Micah was capable of flinching.

 _“The final Messenger is to handle matters on Eos alongside the Chosen One. She will go with him to whom she is bound,”_ she replied enigmatically. 

Celeste had even more questions now but she somehow didn’t want to unleash them all with the Elders present. The thought of asking the being before her seemed inappropriate even without their audience, as if she was supposed to know what all this meant but all she wanted to do was lay her weary body down and sleep. It still felt unbearably heavy to her. Zerah turned to her once again.

_“With you, my purpose here has been fulfilled. Go forth in turn and fulfill yours, Celeste.”_

With one more benign smile, her form turned to light once again and she returned to her cat form to lightly jump off the chair and disappear out the door. 

As much as he seemed irritated at her presence, Elder Micah seemed even more perturbed by Zerah’s sudden exit. 

“Well, what now?” he demanded of Celeste. 

“Isn’t it clear? We were going to send someone with the crowned prince on his journey, and the Astrals saw fit to prepare the right person for the job. What better outcome could we have asked for?” Elder Orin chipped in optimistically. “Isn’t that right?”

Celeste swallowed dryly and wasn’t sure what to make of anything anymore, but she nodded all the same. 

“Splendid! We can finalize the arrangement and have our King of Light before we know it!” he exclaimed happily.

After a few more exchanges between the Elders about the journey that Celeste didn’t pay any attention to, they finally dismissed her. A group of guardsglaive accompanied her to her quarters where she gladly dove into the large, cushy bed and fell into a fast slumber.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ardyn was unbearably fastidious about their travel preparations, even more so than usual. Somnus stayed out of it as he normally did, but as Gilgamesh helped, he noticed that Ardyn was packing quite a few extra things and checking his inventory list excessively. The trained glaive looked over a collection of small, dark vials that were put aside to pack away and read the label on one of them. 

“What is...susinam?”

“It is the essence of lily, myrrh and cinnamon. Take a whiff, it’s quite innervating,” he replied, looking over his list and scribbling down more items, muttering something about taking to the shops. Gilgamesh opened the brown tinted bottle and put it up to his nose.

“Perfume? You never bothered taking that with us before,” he said with a single raised eyebrow and an entirely dubious look.

“Well, with our new companion, I thought it might be nice to be a little more hygienically conscious,” Ardyn explained, distractedly digging through the drawers of a massive armoire. “Besides, do you think the divine would prefer the scent of a mere human at the end of a long journey’s day or that of Eos’ bounty in a bottle?”

The mention of the divine replaced his skeptical look with one of sudden, serious concern. Gilgamesh scanned over the other bottles thoughtfully and asked, “Where did you get these?” 

“I mixed most of them myself, the rest I collected here and there,” he replied and noticed his Shield’s gaze. He pointed out one bottle in particular. “Try that one.”

“Hmm…heavier on the myrrh? It’s almost leathery. I like it.”

“Then it’s yours. Now, let’s round up some glaives and an Elder or two and make this official. I’ve still a few things on my list to get before we depart,” he announced. 

Ardyn had been in a good mood and practically buoyant since the Arch Priestess’ return. He was especially pleased that not only did he end up being given the Arch Devoted as a spiritual guide, not only was she made a divine being who would surely steer them in the right direction, but she also happened to be Celeste. He could not believe his luck and thanked the Gods in his every prayer for lining things up the way they did. Even Somnus remarked on how he seemed to be the golden child of the Astrals with the way everything seemed to fall in his favor.

The news that she had ascended as a Messenger was only divulged to the prince brothers and their glaive, though Ardyn had yet to see her since that day in the Sanctuary’s holding chamber. Despite harsh words from Elder Micah on the virtues of not acting so brashly on emotions, Ardyn maintained that he and the Devoted he convinced to lead him down to the Crystal chamber did nothing wrong and ultimately talked his way out of any disciplinary actions for the young priestess. 

Ever since the Council revealed that Celeste was to join them on their journey, Ardyn was constantly humming with such an exuberant energy that he could hardly sleep, claiming there was too much on his mind with the preparations to rest. 

Gilgamesh had to assure him that the Elders would help the Messenger pack plenty of clothes and necessities for the journey to dissuade him from the idea of picking out an entire wardrobe for her while they browsed the marketplace, but it proved more difficult to keep him from making at least a few purchases that Gilgamesh thought were rather unnecessary. Elder Farrah, who accompanied them along with a few extra glaives, did not make any objections and looked upon his indulgences without batting a lash, which surprised the Shield. 

Ardyn later went out to the stables with Somnus and they picked out a strong and gentle mannered chocobo, finally concluding the preparations for themselves and their new member. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Celeste was not sure how to explain to Camille the recent turn of events when she herself wasn’t exactly certain what happened except that she was alive and had agreed to travel with the Chosen One. She insisted on seeing her sister before leaving just as she did before her last Crystal bearing and was granted an audience with her, this time in her palace chamber.

It had the same luxurious amenities as other bedrooms, with lavish rugs and beautifully carved furniture, but unlike Ardyn’s room which was much larger, had a balcony, and was cluttered with evidence of his pastimes, Celeste’s room was pristine and, for the most part, untouched. She never did have the time to leave any sort of personal mark on the place.

Camille’s immediate reaction when she arrived was relief. Her face lit up with joy as she ran into her sister’s arms but she quickly pulled from the hug and went straight to admonishing her. 

“You had me so scared with all that talk of looking after myself that day at the Sanctuary. You made it seem like you were never returning again! And then his highness had me convinced you were in real danger. I can’t believe I helped him get to the Crystal without permission from the Elders,” she blurted out, her face playing out like a poetic drama ranging from worry to anger to disappointment in herself. It didn’t help that Celeste was gently smiling at her the entire time. 

“Don’t worry, you did nothing wrong. Though I was surprised to find out that you and the crowned prince had broken in—”

“We didn’t break in, we opened the tiled lock!”

“Fine, but still. Seeing my rebellious streak finally rub off on you, now that was the most surprising development of the day,” Celeste joked as her little sister pouted.

“Are you going to tell me what all that was about in the Sanctuary before you went into the holding chamber or not?” Camille never did catch onto calling it the pit. 

“Oh, right…I’m sorry about that. It seems that I was meant for another journey entirely from what I anticipated. That’s why I called you here to…well, say goodbye again,” she said with an apologetic smile.

“Again?” She dropped her indignant posturing and Celeste nodded. They moved to her bed and sat at the edge of it.

“I am to be the spiritual guide on the prince’s journey to become king,” she explained.

“That’s…! What an honor,” she replied with a gasp, but turned away with a conflicted look.

“We’ll be traveling across the world so it’s going to be a long trip, though that’s what we expected from what the Elders told us before about me acting the part of missionary, remember?”

“Yes, I remember. I guess I somehow thought that you were going to stay a while longer after what happened with the Holy Crystal. Wait, what _did_ happen down there?”

Celeste knew she was not to reveal the nature of her new role, though she hardly thought it made much of a difference since she certainly didn’t feel any different as a Messenger, so she stuck with the truth as far as she knew it. 

“It chose my path while I sort of…floated inside of it.” 

Camille’s eyes grew into wide, marine blue discs as her sister described what it was like to be part of the Astral plane, leaving out the details since she hardly remembered any aside from the look and feel of that particular existence. Camille’s concern quickly returned at the mention of the trip and its importance.

“It’s going to be alright. I’ll be traveling with the Healer himself, so you know it will be safe,” she said, although the thought of daemons plagued the back of her mind.

“I know, but it will be strange not having you around. I haven’t been able to see you since you became Arch Priestess but at least I knew that you were close by if I ever needed anything,” she admitted.

“As if you need me for anything anymore,” Celeste laughed encouragingly for herself as much as she did for her sister. “Look at you, all grown up and sneaking into the Crystal’s chamber behind my back. Who ever said you could go and become such an independent priestess?” 

Camille gave her proud little grin. _“You_ did.” 

They giggled over the bed and Camille tossed a pillow at her sister. Celeste was much more lighthearted than when they last spoke, back when she thought it was the end for her. There was still a bittersweet tugging at her heartstrings knowing she had to say goodbye, but at least this time she was confident that she would return.

“Well, don’t change,” she said, putting the pillow aside and scooching over to put an arm around Camille’s shoulders. 

“I don’t plan on it. And as far as the choosing going the way it did, I’m glad it was you.”

“Really?” 

Camille nodded. 

“For one, now you can leave the grounds without getting into trouble,” she teased. “But, seriously, I think everyone here underestimates you. I know how hard you had to try in order to fit in and despite all the setbacks and punishments you always stayed true to yourself. I think you were chosen because you’re stronger than anyone knows.” 

“Camille…” Celeste was touched and didn’t know what to say without getting emotional.

“That’s not to say I’m not going to miss you, because I am!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.” She planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Leste…can I stay here for the night?” she asked. “It’s the last I’m going to see you for who knows how long, and I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep thinking about it. And it will be like old times! Pleeeaaase?”

Celeste couldn’t say no to those pleading eyes even when Camille wasn’t trying so hard to look like a sad, moon-eyed kitten. It didn’t help that she used the nickname from way back when she couldn’t even pronounce Celeste’s name properly.

“Oh, stop that. Of course you can stay.”

It really did feel like old times back when it was just the two of them, except in a much more comfortable setting than they ever managed on their own. Celeste gave her sister something of hers to wear to bed and even tucked her in. They talked late into the night about the Healer, the trip, and the Astrals until they drifted off to sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Gilgamesh who announced that Elder Micah requested the crowned prince’s presence in the gallery while Ardyn and Somnus were lounging about in the study that evening, playing cards.

“I’ve made all the necessary preparations, what could he want from me now?” 

“Maybe he just needs to make sure you packed enough underwear,” Somnus suggested. Ardyn cringed and threw down his hand of cards, following after his Shield.

Just as Ardyn collected prohibited texts on magick and technology, the Elders collected and preserved religious texts, the older ones being stored underground for being deemed as sensitive material, as well as art, all Astral oriented, of course. Most of their pieces were donated from privately owned collections or found tucked away in storage of Solheim buildings and saved before they suffered the same fate as some of the destroyed facilities. The Elders sometimes commissioned new pieces, as well, and they displayed many of them in the gallery room.

Unlike the rest of the palace and much more like the underground library, the gallery room was decorated in dark tones. Dark walls were the background for the gold framed paintings and black velvet furniture was positioned here and there, including a few tufted benches strategically placed to admire some of the larger paintings. Ardyn’s sandals echoed on the white-veined black marble under his feet as he left Gilgamesh at the entryway. 

While Ardyn appreciated the fine arts and paintings in particular, he always thought that the dark room made it feel as if everything was going to be swallowed up in darkness and an air of gloom dampened his enjoyment even when the windows were letting in plenty of sunlight during the day. The heavy black drapes covered the night view for now and everything was awash in the warm glow of burning lamps. 

As he walked past a floor to ceiling mural of a landscape undergoing shifts and cracks in the earth with the Archaean looming in the distance, he saw that Elder Micah was already standing at the far end of the room in front of a much smaller canvas prominently lit at either side by oil lamps. It was one of the more recently commissioned works of art, a depiction of the prophecy.

 _“When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come to restore order on earth and dawn to the skies. It is at the right hand of Bahamut that he shall ascend and triumph over the darkness.”_ Micah spoke without turning from the painting, quoting the prophecy as Ardyn stood by his side and joined him in viewing the work of art. 

In the center upon a cloud was a male figure in white robes with rays of light emanating from him, flanked at either side by two kneeling men in dark attire. Above them was floating a female figure, also in dark robes, with long, flowing black hair and white wings expanded. At the edge of the painting at either end stood human forms of the five Astrals on their own clouds and down below at the bottom border were hordes of twisted, daemonic bodies. Rays of light and several swords pointed down from the middle figure onto the daemons. 

“Do you understand what that means for you?” Elder Micah asked. 

“Of course. It means I am destined to achieve—”

“No. It means sacrifice,” Micah coldly cut him off. “It means putting the world’s fate before all else, including the fate of those closest to you and most certainly before your own trivial interests. It means—”

“I know what sacrifice means,” Ardyn retorted, instantly agitated.

 _“Do you?”_ Elder Micah growled, turning his eyes from the painting. 

Even under his disdainfully cold gaze, the fire in Ardyn burned up his patience for upholding decorum. He did not appreciate being interrupted and lectured about the prophecy he had memorized since he was a boy, the prophecy that the Elders constantly harped on about in their countless meetings, the very same he pledged his life to uphold and see through to the end. It was the prophecy that dictated his life’s choices.

“What is it you wanted to speak to me about? Surely you didn’t mean to reiterate the lines of the prophecy to me yet again. You already do so at nearly every council meeting.”

“I mean to remind you to stay focused. Elder Farrah told me about your run in with the Messenger and the way you looked at her when she was yet a priestess.” 

“There was nothing special about the way I looked at her. I merely thought she was—”

“I’m here to tell you that whatever you thought she was before, she is no longer.”

“I have been made well aware that she is a Messenger to the Astrals now, _your radiance,”_ Ardyn replied in a tone that would have paired well with an eye roll if he had less self-restraint.

“It is not just a change of title, Ardyn,” he raised his voice as anger put a hard edge to every word, “It is a change in the very fabric of her being. When Zerah returned through the Crystal, she was no longer…”

But Elder Micah bit his tongue and looked away from Ardyn who, for once, was struck silent at the personal outburst. He noticed the pained expression on his face and felt pity for the older man, wondering if he, too, felt the weight of responsibility to a fate he never had a choice in.

Once he found his cool, Elder Micah went on in a harsh whisper, “Messengers are not humans, not any longer. Know that they shed something of their humanity to achieve what they have become. Even if they can look like their old selves, it is nothing but a shadow of the person they once were…”

The Elder took a moment to look over the painting with a heavy heart before he picked up some of the hard edge in his voice again. “Don’t expect any different from Arch Priestess Celeste. What she once was as a simple follower of the Astrals she has now become their instrument first and foremost, just as you are to be their Chosen One, _first and foremost._ Is that understood?”

Whatever pity Ardyn felt for the Elder evaporated in a surly reaction within, though he managed to hold his tongue and responded only with a terse, _“Understood.”_

He walked out without saying goodnight and even stormed past Gilgamesh without so much as a nod in his direction. He spent the night thinking about what Elder Micah said about the nature of Messengers, tossing and turning before sleep could take hold.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Celeste awoke from a gripping nightmare. The scent of smoke lingered in her nostrils as fresh as the fire that ravaged the hometown of her memories until she gulped in the clean air of her palace chamber and steadied her breathing. 

_Apparently Messengers aren’t immune to dreaming,_ she thought bitterly to herself and wondered once again what on Eos was supposed to be different about her now that she had been Astral touched. Reprieve from the nightmarish reliving of her past would have been a nice perk.

Camille rested beside her in the large bed, her chest gently moving up and down under the covers. Celeste was glad not to have disturbed her peaceful sleep, though she soon woke her with a kiss on the forehead after getting herself dressed. 

Camille sleepily mumbled, “Love you,” and Celeste returned the sentiment and whispered goodbyes and well wishes before leaving.

The Elders gave her extra robes and sweeping black outfits to wear on the road, saying that she should still look the part of an Arch Priestess of the Order of Lucis. Upon their suggestion, she wore their official public robes including the dark cloth headpiece with its golden circlet and delicate hanging chains covering her braided up hair. She didn’t bother packing away the majority of her hair accessory collection, leaving it behind with a note for Camille to keep them. She didn’t think it was right to take with her too many luxury items on such a serious trip and only kept a few favorite pieces with her like the dragon wings and the basilisk clasp, the latter of which she wore under the headpiece.

A single glaive carried her bag and more accompanied her to the gates of the temple wall where the crowned prince was already waiting with his brother, his Shield, and the Elders. The early dawn was cool and the grounds were colored in pastels under the faint morning light. 

Ardyn was wearing a cream white cloak wrapped around his shoulders that draped down his back in a cape-like fashion and was held in place by a golden clasp on his shoulder, calling upon his traditional royal colors. The robe he wore underneath in the same color was left loosely open down his torso to reveal a moss brown double breasted vest with two rows of brass buttons fastened all the way down to the leather belt that held square, leather pouches at either hip. The white robe was held in place by the belt and its folds cascaded to his knees where the pant legs of his linen trousers showed over laced up sandals. 

What caught Celeste’s eye, however, was the colorful scarf around his neck peeking out from where it was layered under the loose cloak. The red and gold pattern stood out and seemed oddly familiar.

The last time she saw Ardyn was the fleeting moment after returning from the Crystal, and before that was their impulsive evening together, the thought of which made her look away from him before she could risk making eye contact. As the traveling party and the Elders created a circle and chanted prayers to start off their journey, she kept her head bowed and couldn’t help but blush at a few phrases once uttered in the throes of that passionate night. She would never hear the prayer of the Fulgurian the same way again.

Lifting her head at the end of their prayers for safe travels, she caught Ardyn’s gaze and could immediately tell he was thinking the same thing. They quickly looked away before their blushing faces could betray their thoughts to the rest of the group, both of them on the verge of nervous laughter. 

It was Gilgamesh who offered her the reigns to a saddled white chocobo and she gasped at its size. She always thought they were beautiful creatures but never saw one up close before since the stables were tended after by the glaives. Her eyes wandered over the other chocobos and rested upon the raven feathered one.

“I’d give you my own dear chocobo but she’s a bit particular with riders,” Ardyn remarked, noticing her stare.

“Yeah, she’s friendly enough until you try and mount her. The wild thing bucks off everyone but the Chosen One here,” Somnus added with an offended tone that hinted at firsthand experience.

“She’s simply loyal to her liege, aren’t you, my dear?” Ardyn crooned and rested his forehead against his steed’s, rubbing under her beak. The bird closed her eyes and let out a pleasant sounding “kweh” in response. Celeste smiled at the sight. 

She was hesitant about getting on her own chocobo, but Gilgamesh helpfully showed her where to slip her foot in the stirrups in order to mount herself onto the saddle, which was a bit awkward with her black robes but she managed to kick her leg over to the stirrup on the other side and then adjusted the layered black cloth around her accordingly. Once she was situated, Gilgamesh tended to his own chocobo, double checking the straps holding his baggage.

It was much higher off the ground than she anticipated and her stomach lurched nervously as she tried to keep her balance with every movement of the chocobo. She held the reigns a little too tightly and resisted throwing her arms around the creature’s tall neck but the longing to do so grew stronger as the bird kept shifting its weight and stepping back and forth, side to side. It didn’t seem to want to stand still until Ardyn walked over and whispered to it, calming it down.

“Faring alright up there?” He asked Celeste and she nodded. He went on in a soothing voice to the bird, “I think this chocobo is a little nervous on her first trip outside the walls but I’m sure she’ll become perfectly comfortable with you once you get to know each other.”

Celeste hoped he was right and listened carefully as he gave her a few straight forward pointers on how to steer and control her speed. Being in such close proximity with Ardyn again had Celeste feeling a strange sensation towards him that she couldn’t explain. She would have much preferred something like butterflies in her stomach because the attraction she was experiencing now was a strong energy, as if a gravity was tugging at her to fall towards him. 

“I must admit, I’ve never been happier to be wrong,” Ardyn said quietly between the two of them.

“Hm?”

 _“When a heart beats as one with the heart of Eos, the spirit is forged with her grace and ascends with the Astrals,”_ he paraphrased. “It seems so obvious now…”

Ardyn kept his eyes carefully trained on the chocobo all the while as he lingered by Celeste longer than he needed to. It looked as if there was something more he wanted to say, but soon enough the Elders prompted them to set out and he went back to his own chocobo without another word.

Their group received blessings and encouragement from the Elders, as well as a more subtle reminder for the three young men to treat their Arch Priestess with the respect that someone with divine right deserves. They did not say ‘Messenger’ explicitly but Celeste could tell that the trio took their words seriously. Gilgamesh and Somnus regarded her with the same look one might have for any of the carved reliefs or stone idols of the Astrals on the grounds and something about the way the Elders pointed out her newly acquired status had Ardyn avoiding eye contact with her, though he assured the council with a pledge for her safety.

Their early morning procession did not meet with many people at first but the crowds grew larger on their way out of the city as word spread. Celeste was glad for her headpiece as she could fold down the front flap over her face and ride anonymously next to Somnus, following close behind Gilgamesh and Ardyn. They were most interested in the Healer, anyway, and he waved and greeted them as benevolently as one would expect from someone groomed for royalty. 

Their pace slowed as the crowds grew, but soon enough they broke through the last of them and passed over the outer boundaries of the town. They officially began their most ambitious journey yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to call this the end of part one because the rest of this story is a completely different beast. It is so different and I'm having to do so much reconstruction on my ideas that even having the next ten chapters technically written has me hesitant to post more. Therefore, I am putting any further posts on hiatus until it is completely finished, which is something I did not expect to do and I feel pretty bad about not having a time frame all blocked out because some of these ideas I'm playing with really have ME blocked! Ahaha. 
> 
> Each chapter I've posted so far has been me picking up one pretty stone of an idea after another from my hoarded stash, polishing and stacking them up to build this world I've envisioned. That is what the process has felt like. 
> 
> From here on out, every chapter is more like a nail in a coffin that I promised myself I would finish last fall when I started posting my work. 
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, leaving kudos, and for the encouraging comments, none of which I expected. This fic WILL be finished and when that day comes I will post it in its entirety.


End file.
